Shugo Chara Mi Propia Temporada: Amu
by ReetrO'Army
Summary: Una verdad secreta une a Shaoran &a Ren a encontrarse en una incognita.
1. Enfermero Seductor

**Enfermero Seductor.**

**Nota de la autora: (N/a:...)**

* * *

-¡Hinamori-san!.-Me gritó Tadase

Rapidamente me di vuelta la personalidad X me estaba persiguiendo. Yo me encontraba corriendo por todo el parque tratando de pensar en un plan para limpiar el huevo se me ocurrió algo. Rapidamente y con el poder de Amuleto Corazón salté lo más alto y rapido que puede.

-Inutil, inutil.-Escuche detras de mi, la personalidad atacó, saque los pompones rosadas logrando interferir con el ataque, mi salto perdia altura asi que me preparé con los patines, avanzando lo más rapido que pude, me dirigí frente a frente con Tadase. El entendio el plan, se preparó y justo despúes de que yo pasé por su lado...

-¡Holy Crown!.- Y gracias a su ataque acabo la persecusión, la personalidad cayó toda atareada, me coloqué en frente.

-Negativo Cora...-En eso.

-Inutil, inutil!!.-Escuhe detrás mio, ¿De donde rayos aparecio otro huevo X? traté de darme vuelta pero no lo suficientemente rapido, en un momento solo sentí un fuerte golpe, salí volando y la cabeza me daba vueltas, parecía como si estuviera dormida, pero desperté cuando me estrelle de lado contra el piso. Me dolia todo el brazo izquiero al igual que un dolor punzate que inundaba mi pantorrilla izquierda.

-Inutil!.-Se acerco a mi.

-¡Hinamori-san!.-Me gritó Tadase, lo vi correr hacia mi, traté de levantarme pero el dolor era demasiado, mire aterrada a la personalidad cerré, mis puños y mis ojos.

No sentí nada ¿Por qué? Abrí mis ojos. Enfrente mio se encontraba Ikuto con la garra dirigida hacia la personalidad, la cual se encontraba tirada en el suelo, sonreí aliviada, pero...

-Rapido ahi viene otro.-Me dijo, traté de levantarme para contraatacarlo, la pierna se dobló y caí de rodillas, al golpe, gemí de dolor y apoye mis manos en el suelo.

-Demonios.-Escuche decir a Ikuto, me tomó de la cintura y me abrazó por la espalda, en eso saltó hacia arriba inclinandose un poco hacia adelante , me dolió la pierna y gemí de dolor.

-¿Estas bien?.-Me dijo , no le respondí.

-Yo te voy a llevar, tu dices hacia donde me muevo.-Añadio, no protesté hay venía de nuevo la personalidad volteamos hacia atrás, el salto de Ikuto iba perdiendo altura y nos dirjimos hacia el suelo.

-Inutil.-Atacó la personalidad.

-Derecha.-Dije y el obedeció y al llegar al suelo con saltos de gran altura, nos dirijimos hacia los árboles, creí que nos estrellariamos contra algunos de ellos pero parecía como si el ya conciera el camino. Mire hacia arriba el sol entraba entre las ramas, y la personalidad empezó a alcanzarnos.

-Amu.-Me dijo Ikuto, traté de pensar, la personalidad se colocó enfrente mio.

-¡Salta!

En un momento me encontraba en el aire, la personalidad se colocó enfrente tomé el brazo de Ikuto la que llevaba la garra y con el reflejo del sol pude cegar a la personalidad.

-Negativo Corazón...-Dije, el candado empezó a brillar Ikuto se abrazó a mi jamás habia estado tan cerca del candado cuando lo uso.

-Localizado! Abrir corazon.- esta vez no pudo escapar la personalidad y con suerte pude limpiar a ambos huevos los cuales volaron hacia sus respectivos dueños, Ikuto bajó y trato de colocarme en el suelo.

-¿Estas bien?.-Me dijo.

-Si.-Le respondí.

Pero la pierna comenzó a temblar y el dolor punzante volvió, mi pierna se dobó y cuando iba a caer en el suelo Ikuto me alcanzó a tomar de costado y me alzó en sus brazos.

-Mentirosa.-Me dijo

Me sonroje al tener su rostro muy cerca del mio. Tadase, Yaya, Rima, Nagehiko, Kairi y Kukai se acercaron, Tadase se preparó para atacar.

-Siguies siendo muy inmaduro.-Le dijo Ikuto con una voz serena.

-Ella no se puede mover ¿Quieres pelar?.- Le dijo Ikuto, Tadase fruncio el ceño. Tenía que detenerlos.

-T-tadase, no te preocupes, voy a estar bien.-Le dije.

Ikuto le sonrió de forma burlonay satisfactoria que hizo que Tadase se enojará más. En eso se acercaron Miki y Suu. Y del candado salio Ran.

-Amu-chan, ¿Estas bien?.-Me dijeron.

-Si, no se preocupen, entren a la bolsa.-Les dije y las tres entraron en mi bolso. Mientras que los demás volvian a la normalidad.

-Yoru.- Dijo Ikuto, del cual le nació una cola y un par de orejas, saltó y por las copas de los árboles se dirigió a mi casa, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, el ya conocia donde vivía y podía entrar, a decir verdad a veces me molestaba, como cuando me dirigí a mi cama aquella noche y lo encontré muy acomodatito en **MI** cama con **MI** sabana...

Llegamos al balcón de mi habitación al entrar me colocó en la cama.

-¿Donde esta la cocina?.-Me pregunto.

Guarde silencio, esa pregunta se me hacia sospechosa.

-Abajo.-Le dije y el se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta la abrió y al salir la volvío a cerrar. Suspiré con alivio, tener a Ikuto cerca me ponia a veces nerviosa

¡¿Eh?! ¿En que rayos estoy pensando?

-Amu-chan, ¿lo dejarás andar por ahi?.-Me preguntó Miki

-No creó que haga algo malo.-Dijo Suu

-El es como un gato.-Añadio

-Si, pero un gato CALLEJERO.-Dijo Ran con una gotita en la cabeza.

-No creo, confio en el.-Les dije

-Si, Ikuto jamás haría algo malo.-Dijo Yoru el cual se encontraba muy bien acomodado en MI almohada.

-Cielos es igual a Ikuto.-Dije con una gotita en la cabeza.

En eso entro Ikuto, y con un botiquín en las manos, lo pusó en la cama y camino hacia la puerta dandome la espalda y lo escuhe beber algo, las 3 charas, Yoru y yo nos inclinamos un poco para alcanzar a ver lo que bebía con tanta rapidez, al darse cuenta de que lo observabamos se volteó hacia nosotros, todos nos alarmamos e hicimos como si nada pasará y de reojo lo vi que en la mano sostenía un tarro de leche, y tenía bigotes del mismo líquido.

-¿Que?.-Dijo, lo miramos de nuevo con mayor confianza y vimos como con la lengua se secó los bigotes de leche, en eso se acerco a mi, me sonrojo y me tomó del brazo izquierdo, por reflejo me quejé.

-Tranquila.-me dijo, tomó de nuevo mi hombro con firmeza y traté de no moverme me quito el chaleco del colegio, el corazón me daba a 1000 por hora, me dio una toalla se levantó, se alejó de mi y me dijo.

-Quitate la camisa.-Me dijo con una voz muy tranquila las charas y yo nos quedamos con la boca abierta.

-¿¡Que?!.-le dije enfadada.

-Tienes el brazo lastimado ¿No?.-Me contestó, una parte de mi cerebro comprendió y me fui quitando la camisa mientras que todo el resto de mi cerebro me decia que porque le estaba haciendo caso. En lo que me quitaba la camisa le dije.

-¿No crees que sería mejor si voy a un hospital?.-Le dije

-Y que les diras a tus padres cuando te pregunten que te paso?.-Me dijo.

¡Oh, rayos! Me ganó en eso. Me puse la toalla cubriendome el pecho dejando al descubierto mis hombros y mis brazos.

Me senté en la cama con las mejillas al rojo vivo y con la cabeza gacha.

-Listo.-Susurré.

Se acercó a mi y del botiquín tomo unas vendas que mamá habia comprado que tenían ungüento para golpes, tomó mi brazos el cual se tenso. Traté de no protestar, comenzo a rodearme con la venda todo el brazo, tapandome solo hasta donde esta el codo.

¡Vaya! No fue tan malo despúes de todo. Cerré mis ojos y suspire, pero cuando los volví a abrir ahi estaba su rostro cerca de mi cara me asuste. Trague saliva, me tomó de ambos hombros y me recostó en la cama pensé que el corazón se me saldría, con su cuerpo encima del mio, me resultaba algo incomodo.

En eso me quitó el calentador de la pierna izquierda, la piel tenia un matiz color rojo y tenía una cortada que me ardía y sangraba, el agarró un algodón y lo mojó en alcohol y empezó a limpiarme la herdia, volví a gemir de dolor me levanté y el me detuvo con su cuerpo, al terminar me colocó un curita de conejo, despúes me puso otra venda. Me entró la curiosidad y dudé.

-¿P-por qué lo haces?.-Dije viendo hacia otro lado.

Pasó un momento sin responderme

-Tu harías lo mismo por mi, es más ya lo hiciste.-Dijo

Cuando termino me incorporé hacia adelante. Pero antes de darme cuenta me tomó del cuerpo y me abrazó a la altura de los hombros yo fruncí el ceño pero sin desaparecer el sonrojo.

-¿Que rayos crees que haces?.-Le refunfuñé.

-Estas calientita.-Me dijo.

-Estamos en primavera.- Le dije con una gotita en la cabeza

-¿Y que? Soy un gato friolento.-Me dijo con tono burlón.

Suspiré.

En eso tocaron la puerta.

-Oh oh.-Dijo el. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana que daba al balcón.

- ¿que sucede?.-Le pregunté.

-Tadase esta aqui con toda la bola.-Dijo.

-Ah.-Dije tristemente. El se viró hacia mi y se acercó a mi rostro.

-¿Que? ¿Acaso no quieres que me vaya?.-Me dijo me sonrió y al verme sonrojada se rió.

-Q-que tonterias dices.-Le dije

-Me da igual se te vas o te quedas.

El abrió la puerta del balcón.

-Adios, Amu.-me dijo y se fue, lo perdí de vista en un momento.

Rapidamente bajé las escaleras y abrí la puerta.

* * *

**Guau!! que les pareció? espero que les haya gustado, les aseguró que les encantará este fic. Nos vemos en el proximo Capitulo.**


	2. Interrogatorio

**Interrogatorio**

**Nota de la autora: (N/a:...)**

* * *

Me levanté me puse rapido una camisa y traté de cubrirme la venda, aun se veía un poco pero rezé porque no se dieran cuenta, bajé las escaleras con dolor y cuando abrí la puerta...

-¿¡Donde Está!?.- No pude hacer nada todos aparecieron encima de mi literalmente con sus cambios de personalidad.

-Eh...chicos, me esta d-doliendo.- Y al darse cuenta, se quitaron de encima, despúes nos sentamos en el sofá.

-¿Donde esta Ikuto? ¿Te hizo algo malo?.-Se apresuró a decir Tadase.

-Eh, no, no paso nada.-Le dije con nerviosismo, obviamente no podia decirles todo lo que habia echo.

-Creo que...-Dijo Nagehiko

-¡Te equivocaste!.-Dijeron las charas señalando con un dedo a Kiseki el cual se puso muy nervioso.

-E-eh, bueno yo...

-¿Que pasa?.-Pregunté

Todos guardaron silencio.

-Bueno, queriamos asegurarnos de que estuvieras bien.-Dijo

-Kiseki sintió su presencia aqui, y en cuanto nos dijo vinimos corriendo hacia acá.- Dijo Kukai

-Y como puedes ver entramos.-Dijo Rima

-Y nos preparamos por si quería pelear.-Dijo Kairi.

-Porque se supone que solo te iba a dejar en tu casa...-Dijo Tadase con tono incitador.

-¿Ó...acaso sucedió algo más?.-Dijo yaya con tono picaro.

Me sonroje, y gracias al cielo la obstinada Amu apareció.

-¿Que? Claro que no, no pasó nada, no iba a dejar que hiciera algo más.-Dije dandome vuelta y cruzando los brazos.

Mala idea

Me dolió el brazo.

-¿Estas Bien?.-Preguntó Tadase

En eso Rima me dijo

-¿Eh? Pero si trae una venda en el hombro.-Dijo señalando mi hombro

¡Demonios!

-Si, son 2 aqui en la pierna tiene otra.-Dijo Nagehiko

-Mm, cierto.-Dijo Kukai, mientras me inspeccionaban a mi se me ponían los pelos de punta.

-Pero...-Dijo Kairi con tono serio y acomodanse los lentes.

De pronto todos se me quedaron viendo con una sonrisa diferente a las otras.

-El del brazo...no pudiste haber sido tu la que se lo colocó.-Dijo Nagehiko

-Alguien tuvo que haberte ayudado.- Dijo Kukai

En eso Tadase sentía como si se hiciera chiquito **(N/a:Literalmente)**

-Además te tuviste que...-Susurró Yaya.

Todos me estaban hostigando y yo los observaba con nerviosismo

-Tuviste que haberte quitado...-Dijo Kairi.

Tadase se puso colorado.

-¡Tuviste que haberte quitado la camisa para ello!.-Dijo Rima señalandome con un dedo acusador y yo los miré con miedo.

Tadase se puso en un rincón en cunclillas rozando el piso con un dedo y con un aura negra cubriendoló. Mientras que las Charas se sonrojaban.

-En conclusión.-Dijo Rima

-Ikuto te colocó la venda y para ello tuvo que quitarte la camisa y como bajaste las escaleras significa que ambos estaban en tu habitación ¿Me equivoco?

Yaya y Rima me miraban y con ojos interesados y una mano en la boca.

-Amuu, eres una pervertida.-Me dijeron

Tadase sintió como si un rayo le cayera encima **(N/a: Literalmente xD)**

-Eh...bueno, yo, puedo explicarlo...-Dije con nerviosismo mientras que todos me veían con una sonrisa burlona.

-Lo unico que importa es que estas bien.-Dijo Tadase con un tono frió ni siquiera me miró.

Me di cuenta, estaba enojado, tal vez conmigo o con Ikuto o ambos. Lo observé con tristeza, sin verme a la cara camino a la puerta y la abrió como en signo de que todos salieran.

-Será mejor que la dejemos descansar.-Dijo el.

Todos se pusieron serios y se levantaron

-Hasta luego.-Me dijeron nagehiko y kukai

-Sonrie, verás que te pondrás bien.-Exclamó yaya

-Se fuerte.-Susurró Rima

-Disculpa por las molestias, esperó que te repongas.-Dijo amablemente Kairi. Todos salieron tadase salió y antes de cerrar la puerta me vio con una mirada seria, y cerró la puerta.

Suspire con desgana.

-¿Sucede algo malo?.- Me preguntó Ran, yo negé con la cabeza y en silencio subí las escaleras con las charas detrás mio, al entrar en mi habitación me recosté en la cama, estaba perdida entre mis pensamientos.

¿Porque Tadase se enojo? Ash, todo es culpa de ese gato hentai...gato...de repente mi vino a la mente cuando el me dijo "_¿Acaso no quieres que me vaya?"_

¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué apareció de repente en mis pensamientos?

-¡Ah!.-Me quejé dando vueltas en la cama

-¿Que le sucede a Amu-chan?.-Susuró Ran

-Tal vez se siente mal.-Exclamo Suu

-O.-Dijo Miki

volo hacia mi y cambiando su tono de voz..

-O tal vez este pensando en IKUTO!.-Dijo

Me enoje.

-Claro que no, no digas tonterias.-Dije molesta

-Entonces ¿Porque estas sonrojada?.-Me pregunto divertida Ran

¡Rayos!

Me tapé la cara con una almohada. Oí las risas de las Charas, les arrojé un cojín.

-¡Ahhh!.-Gritaron antes de ser aplastadas.

-Jojojojojojojojojojo

Logrando salir.

-Amu, eres una malvada.-Dijo Miki

* * *

**Segundo Capitulo ARRIBA! No se desesperen seguiré subiendo sobre esta linda parejita jejejeje xD**


	3. Plan: K12g

**PLAN: K-12g**

**Nota de la autora: (N/a:...)**

* * *

-¡Amu, ya estamos en casa!.-Oí decir desde el piso de abajo, mis padres habian llegado. Me olvide por un momento del asunto de Ikuto

Un momento ¿¡Desde cuando el problema era de Ikuto!? Cielos, me estoy volviendo loca.

Baje las escaleras de nuevo con mucho dolor y cuando baje los salude. Mi madre fue a la cocina a dejar el mandado que habia traído

-Sabes, de regreso a casa nos encontramos con unos amigos tuyos.-Dijo

-Chi, enconte al pinchipe.-Dijo Ami refiendose a Tadase

¿?¿?¿?

-No Ami no se dice "Chi" se dice "Si", tampoco se dice "enconte" se dice "econtré" y tampoco se dice "pinchipe" se dice "Principe".-Dijo mi padre hablando con Ami.

-Ahh, en serio??.-Dije con una gotita en la cabeza haciendo como si no supiera nada.

-Bien ya voy a preparara la cena.-Dijo mi mamá mientras que Ami y yo prendimos la tele.

**.:EMPRESA EASTER "LABORATORIO":.**

**(N/a: Miren, la mera verdad esque no se como se llaman los 3 cintificos que trabajan en Easter asi que los voy a nombrar asi**

**Sujeto 1: El jefe (elque estaba enamorado de Sanjou)**

**Sujeto 2: La chica trompuda de Lentes**

**Sujeto 3: El chico de cabello parado y barbita **

**Presidente: El viejo amargado que siempre esta regañando al pobre de Ikuto.**

**Listo, sigan leyendo)**

-Ah, estoy muy cansado.-Dijo el sujeto 1 bostezando

-¿Que sucede jefe?.-Pregunto sujeto 3

-A mi me enoja que esa CHIQUILLA de la autora me haya dicho "TROMPUDA" ¿Que se cree?.-dijo la TROMPUDA del sujeto 2

-¡Oye no me digas trompuda enana!.- **(N/a:A mi nadie me llama enana, deberías estar agradecida de que te di al menos un papel en mi hermosa obra)**

- Sujeto 2 ¿Esta peleando con la autora?.-Pregunto el sujeto 1

**(N/a: Bueno ya, suficiente, que siga el fic, luego arreglo cuentas contigo......TROMPUDA!!!!!!!!!!! xD)**

-Ejem ¿Donde nos quedamos? ¡Ah, si!....Y con este bebé lo lograremos.-Dijo el sujeto 1 señalando una cabina separada de ellos por un vidrio.

-A la oficina ahora.-Se oyó una voz grave, era la del presidente.

Todos se alarmaron

-Eh, si señor.-Dijeron los 3 sujetos al unisono

Salieron rapidamente del laboratorio con unos cuantos papeles en la mano

-Supongo que quiere ver el proyecto que le propusimos.-Dijo el sujeto 2 con tono asustado.

-Si, tenemos que dar lo mejor.-Dijo el jefe

¡Toc! ¡Toc!

-Entren, ahora.-dijo el presidente

Abrieron la puerta y se acercaron con sigilo al escritorio mientras unos ojos tenebrosos los obeservaba tenebrosamente ¡Gulp! Se detuvieron en seco.

-Y ¿Bien?.-Pregunto el presidente

-Eh..si, si. Mira ya terminamos nuestro proyecto.-Dijo el sujeto 1

-Expliquenlo.-Dijo el presidente

Los 3 tomaron una bocanada de aire.

-Mire este es nuestro prototipo el K-12g.-Dijo el sujeto 2 mientras que el sujeto 3 le enseñaba imagenes. Era una especie de robot, algo tosco pero con caracteristicas fisicas humanoides, tenia brazos, piernas, cabeza y ojos roboticos obviamente.

-Este robot solo ataca a los que tienen sus cambios de personalidad y da golpes y disparos dificiles de esquivar solo que...-Dijo el sujeto3

-¿Cuando lo sueltan?.-dijo el presidente.

-Quiero que todo este problema de Amu Hinamori quede resuelto.-Añadio

-Y tienen que deshacerse del problema llamado "IKUTO". Si este minino interfiere como siempre lo hace y salva a su noviecita pelirosa...-Dijo

-¿Tienen alguna solucion?

-No hay problema, ha sido blindado las garras del 'minino' no le harán ni un rayon.-Dijo el sujeto 1

-Mm..bien ¿Algo más?.-Dijo el presidente

-Bueno aún tenemos un pequeño problema.-Dijeron los 3 sujetos.

-¿Cual?.-Se apresuró a decir el presidente con su cara de amargado.

-Verá tiene un límite de disparos y su ultimo ataque es como...un mega disparo.-Dijo el sujeto 1

-Claro que cuando eso sucede ya deben de haberse acabado los problemas.-Dijo el sujeto uno guiñandole un ojo al presidente, pero este no cambio su cara de amargado

-Deja de llamarme "AMARGADO" niñata **(N/a: ¬¬')**

-¡Basta, liberen a ese robot YA!.-Dijo el presidente levantandose de su silla y dando un golpe en el escritorio.

**.:DE NUEVO EN CASA DE AMU:.**

-Mmm...estuvo delicioso.-Dije con felicidad.

Entre a mi cuarto, bosteze con gran impetú.

-Ah bueno creo que ya es hora de irme a dormir.-Dije, me puse mi pijama y apagé las luces.

-Buenas noches Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia.-Dije

-Buenas noches Amu-chan.-Respondieron al unisono.

Miré un momento la ventana y me tapé hasta la cabeza dispuesta a dormir, cerré mis ojos y comenzé a vagar en profundo sueños. Soñaba que.......

* * *

**No se pierdan el proximo capitulo, donde averiguarán que es lo que estaba soñando Amu**


	4. ¿Que Instrumento?

**¿Que Instrumento?**

**Nota de la autora: (N/a:...)**

* * *

**.:DENTRO DEL SUEÑO DE AMU:.**

Yo me encontraba sentada en una banca, de esas que estan en los parques, de pronto comenzaban a caer petalos de flor de cerezo, el viento movía con delicadeza las copas de los arboles, y asi continuaban cayendo petalos, unos cuantos razoban mi cara haciendome cosquillas, mientras que el viento desacomodaba parte de mis cabellos sonreí para mi misma ese lugar era pura paz. Miré el cielo, era hermoso no lo podia negar, era un día sin igual.

De pronto sentí una calidez en mi corazón, mire hacia el frente, cielos mis sueños eran muy lindos enfrente mio a unos cuantos metros se encontraba Tadase. Sonreí.

-¡Tada....-No termine de articular la palabra cuando vi a alguien correr hacia el, una chica, y yo la conocía perfectamente.

-¡Amuleto Corazón!.-Exclamó Tadase, y ellos...se...besaron. Un beso muy apasionado mientras que sus cuerpos quedaban muy cerca, sentí un golpe directo en el corazón, gemí de dolor. De pronto se escuchó un trueno y el cielo se oscureció al instante.

-¿Que?.-Dije mirando las densas y negras nubes que cubrían todo dejandoló como si fuera de noche, el viento comenzó a tener un ritmo más violento y yo me abrazé a mi misma tratando de darme calor. De nuevo sentí un golpe en el corazón, mis ojos comenzaron a inundarse de lagrímas, y al ver esa escena de Tadase y... no pude, cerré mis ojos con fuerza haciendo que varias lagrimas salieran volando salí corriendo.

No me detuve, quería estar lejos. Pero, mientras más me alejaba más me dolía, un trueno se escuchó con gran magnitud, me tapé mis oidos y me pare en seco, las lagrimas se dosbordaron de mis ojos recorriendo delicadamente mi mejilla, y cuando algunas llegaban a mi boca el sabor era amargo. ¿Acaso ese era el sabor de mi corazón? Sollozé mientras que la tristeza me consumia.

-¿Por qué lloras?.-Escuché una voz enfrente mio,

Al oirla pude sentir de nuevo una calidez, pero esta vez inundaba todo mi ser, creí que era Tadase y me reusé a verle a la cara. Tenía miedo no sabía si quería volver a verlo. De repente me estiro uno mano, y no se porque pero la tome y esta me ayudo a levantarme del frio suelo, cuanta fue mi sorpresa cuando al verlo al rostro, me di cuenta de que no era Tadase.

Me encontré con un par de ojos azules.

-¿Por qué lloras?.-Me volvió a preguntar Ikuto.

-Yo...-No pude seguir, sentí que me quedaba muda...es cierto ¿Cual era la razón por la que lloraba? La habia olvidado, no se porque pero cuando tomé su mano y me encontre con ese par de hermosos ojos azules la tristeza desapareció.

-¿Por qué lloras si yo estoy aqui contigo?.-Me dijo abrazandome delicadamente, mi corazón se aceleró no de la forma en la cual veía a Tadase, esta vez era muy diferente.

_.:PENSAMIENTO:._

_¿Que es lo que siento por ti?_

_¿Por qué cada vez que estoy cerca tuyo me pongo asi?_

_¿Acaso, te quiero más de lo que pensaba?_

_Ikuto_

_Ikuto_

_Mi amor_

_Te amo_

_No lo puedo negar tu voz, tus ojos, todo respecto a ti me gusta. _

_¿Como te lo puedo hacer entender?_

_Quiero permancer contigo toda mi vida, ¿Aceptas?_

_¿Que me sucede?_

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué tenias que entrar en mi vida?_

_Me provocas confusión al verte, cada vez que te diviertes conmigo, te divierte el hacer que yo me sonroje, te amo, pero, ¿Que es lo que tu sientes por mi? _

_Dimelo..._

_Por favor._

_.:FIN DEL PENSAMIENTO:._

Se separó de mi, me tomó de la mano y caminó conmigo de pronto, las nubes negras desaparecieron dejando de nuevo el mismo paisaje con el que comenzé los petalos caían y el viento era delicado, llegamos a un pequeño auditorio que se encontraba al aire donde regularmente se juntan los músicos, subimos, habia un banco y me senté en él, el se colocó en el centro y como por arte de magia apareció su violín en sus manos ¿Como fue? ¿no lo se? Ahora lo unico que me importará era el tiempo en el cual yo pudiera estar con el. Escuche su melodía hermosa, y comenzé a tararear, cuando me di cuenta encajaba perfecto como acompañamiento para su melodía.

Pero yo no quería que solo fuesen sonidos torpes quería tocar yo tambien un instrumento, lamentablemente jamás aprendí a tocar uno.

-_¿Que instrumento, te gustaría tocar?.-_Escuché una voz pero no se de donde provenía.

-¿Quien eres?.-Pregunté.

-_Vamos Amu-chan_.-De nuevo escuche aquella voz ¿Que instrumento? Uno delicado, donde yo pudiera transmitir mis sentimientos, en un destello de luz frente a mi, apareció un piano de cola, era hermoso y quede prendada de su belleza. Una chispa salio de mi cuerpo y otra de Ikuto y cuando se unieron pude ver un...

-¡¡¡¡¡AMUUUUUUUU-CHAAAN!!!!!!!!!!.-Caí de la cama con todas las sabanas enredadas en el cuerpo. Me levanté rapidamente.

-¿eh?...¿Donde esta Ikuto?¿Y el Piano?¿Que era esa voz?.-Dije como loca volteando a ver a todos lados.

Las charas se me quedaron viendo. Me quedé pasmada.

-Fue...un ¿Sueño?.-Dije

-Aaah, osea que estabas soñando con Ikuto ¿Eh?.-Dijeron las 3 charas.

-¡Ikuto y Amu, sentados en un árbol haciendo cuchi cuchi y dandose de besos!.-Cantaban las charas agarradas de las manos.

-¿Que estan cantando?.-Dije enojada con los ojos en llamas (N/a: Literalmente)

-Eh..nada amu-chan.

-Amu, hoy no ibas a ir con tus amigos?.-Me preguntó Ran

En realidad no tenía ya espacio para pensar, ahora estaba feliz de lo que sentía.

-hey, Tierra a Amuu.-Dijo Miki

-Eh ¿Que? aaa. No me acuerdo.-Les dije

Me miraron con una gotita en la cabeza

-Recuerda que te invintaron al festival del Cerezo hoy, en el parque con los demas.-Dijo Suu.

-Aaaaa...ya me en la tarde -Dije

Me levanté y arreglé mi cama.

-veamos ¿Que horas son?.-Dije tomando el reloj.

-¿¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????

-Es la 1:45.-Dije con sorpresa.

-Osea que, si me dormí a las 11 son 12, 1.[....] (contando)

-¡Dios mio! Dormí 14 horas y 45 minutos ¿Por qué no me despertaron?.-Dije enojada.

-Tratamos pero tenías el sueño muy pesado.-Me dijo Miki

Refunfuñe pero recordé que habia sido un sueño muy lindo, sonreí para mi misma y me sonroje

Me levante

-Bien, ahora tengo que bañarme.-Dije

-Se supone que la reunión es a las 2:30 y ya voy atrasada.

Me bañe lo más rapido posible pero habia un pequeño problema

-¿Que me pongo?.-Dije teniendo una montaña de ropa a mis pies.

-Mmm...Miki ¿Me puedes ayudar?.-Dije soteniendo una blusa roja

-Claro.-Dijo Miki

Y rapidamente empezó a dibujar en su cuadernito, despúes de unos borrones, arreglos y demás me enseñó el diseño.

-Es perfecto.-Dije

-Dibujado, Dibujo, Dibujé.-En eso mi pijama desapareció dejandomé con una blusa de tirantes color negra y una mini falda roja con negro que tenia una cadena y tenia unas botas largas negras donde los broches eran corazones plateados.

-Me encanta.-Dije

-Te ves muy bien.-Exclamó Suu con alegría.

Me apuré en hacerme una cola de caballo en la parte izquierda. y con mi tipico broche de "X" color rojo. Bajé las escaleras con mayor rapidez el dolor de la pierna se habia disipado bastante todo gracias a mi enfermero personal jejeje **(N/a:Que pervertida jejeje pero bueno quien no piensa asi de Ikuto xD)**

Mi mamá al verme me dijo.

-Amu-chan, ya esta lista la comida.

Me senté mientras que mi padre colocaba a Ami en la silla y encendía el televisor. Mamá colocó un Hot Cake en mi plato. Ya cuando todos estabamos sentados...

-Gracias por la comida.

Tome el tarro de Miel y bañe mi comida y tranquilamente

-¡Y ahora...El Número De La Suerte!.-Oi decir del televisor. Seguí comiendo mientras la observaba.

-Oh, mi numero es el 6.-Dijo mamá

-A papá le toco el 4

-A Ami le tocó el 3

Mmm. que Raro no vi el mio ¿Por qué será?

-Y ahora...¡El Número Uno del Día!

Jejeje tal vez me pasé como la última vez cuando me tocó el mejor número, lo malo fue que no fue así.

-Y el peor numer del dia

¡Aaaaahhhhh! ¡Demonios! Es el mio, osea que hoy tendré muy mala suerte.

-Que mal, para la persona que le toque esto, debe tener cuidado, porque puede llegarle a suceder algo muy malo, aunque lo unico bueno será que encontrará algo nuevo que marcará su corazón.

Mmmm...¿Algo que marcará mi corazón? Bueno bueno, pero es más lo malo que lo bueno, sentía como si el alma se me saliera del cuerpo.

-¡Oh no, el Alma de amu-chan!

Despúes de haber terminado mi comida.

-Que tengas un buen día, Amu-chan, no creo que te pasé nada de eso.-Me dijo mi mamá le sonreí un poco.

-¡¡Buaaa!! algo le pasará a Onee-chan.-Sollozaba Amu.

-Patrañas, no creo en esos tontos numeros de la suerte.-Dije con mi tono de "Cool and Spicy"

-Amu-chan ya son las 2:18 se te hizo tarde.-Dijo Miki

Me asombré de verdad, rápido di las gracias ami madre, me lavé los dientes y salí a toda prisa de la casa, quedando con la profunda reflexión de ¿Que marcará mi corazón? No lo se, ya muchas cosas habian pasado, y más sorpresas no iban a ser falices de soportar.

* * *

**¿Que Tal Quedo? Espero que les haya gustado, no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo donde Tadase le cuenta a Nagehiko sus sentimientos.**

**-Soy un egoísta.-Susurró Tadase**

**¡Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo de "Shugo Chara 1o. Amuto" hasta la proxima amigos!**


	5. Festival

**Festival**

**Nota de la autora: (N/a:...)**

* * *

**.:MIENTRAS EN EL PARQUE:.**

-Mmm...Amu-chii tarda mucho, ya va a comenzar la fiesta.-Dijo Yaya viendo el camino por donde se supone que Amu debería llegar.

-No te desesperes.-Le dijo Rima dandole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Amu llegará eso es seguro.-Dijo Kairi

-¿No será que acaso eres tu la que la quieres ver?.-le dijo Yaya

Kairi se puso colorado mientras que Rima y Yaya lo molestaban, mientras tanto Nagehiko las veía con ternura esas dos podían llegar a ser muy divertidas, en eso Kukai le dio un golpecito con el hombro.

-Eh, ya viste. El Mini-rey sigue con su cara de piedra.-Susurró, Nagehiko lo volteó a ver.

-¿Seguirá enojado?.-Dijo Yaya detrás de hombro de Kukai

-¡Ay! ¿Y tu cuando llegaste?.-Le preguntó.

Yaya rió al parecer no era la unica que escuchaba Rima y Kairi estaban detrás de Nagehiko escuchando cada palabra.

-Aunque la verdad, yo jamás lo había visto así.-Dijo Kukai

-Bien, como Nagehiko es buen amigo de Tadase el irá a hablar con él.-Dijeron todos al unisono empujando a Nagehiko. Llegó hasta donde estaba Tadase.

-¿Fujisaki-san? ¿Sucede algo?.-Preguntó el pelirubio.

Nagehiko se puso nervioso y volteó a los arbustos donde todos estaban escondidos. Asi que se le ocurrió algo.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?.-Preguntó.

-Claro.

-Pero en OTRO lado si no te molesta.-Dijo varias gotitas salieron del arbusto.

Ambos caminaron alejados de los demás cerca de una fuente.

-¿Que sucede?.-Preguntó Tadase.

-No te parece que yo debo preguntarte eso primero??.

Tadase guardó silencio suspirando con desgana.

-¿Estas enojado con Amu?.-Le preguntó con tono serio viendoló directamente a los ojos. A Tadase le sorprendió la pregunta y desvió la mirada.

-No.-Dijo seriamente.

-Solo...-Añadio pero no pudo terminar.

-¿Solo que?.-Preguntó Nagehiko tratando de encontrarse con su mirada.

-Estoy confundido por mis sentimientos hacia ella.-Dijo con un leve sonrojo.

-Y ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

-Porque ella es una persona completa.-Dijo al fin

-¿A que te refieres?.-Dijo Nagehiko confundido por la respuesta de su amigo.

-Soy un egoísta.-Se apresuró a responder con frialdad.

Ambos guardaron silencio un momento.

-Yo...estoy enojado porque, yo le dije que me gustaba Amuleto Corazón...solo ella, nadie más.-Dijo

Nagehiko prestaba atención a cada palabra. Pero ya no dijo nada asi que trato de romper aquel silencio.

-¿Por qué dices que eres egoísta?

Tadase lo miró.

-Porque, la verdadera Amu, la única, es el conjunto de todas sus charas; Amuleto Espada, Amuleto Trebol, Amuleto Dia no soló Amuleto Corazón...y yo, realmente estoy enamorado solo de esa parte de ella y no puedo sentir lo mismo por las demás partes, se supone que cuando amas a alguien debes desearña en todos sus aspectos, tando los buenos como los malos no solo uno, es por eso que no se como decirselo y me quema por dentro.-Se le cortó la voz a Tadase.

-¿Y tu que crees que piense ella?.-Dijo Nagehiko

-Será mejor que se lo digas.-Añadio

Tadase apreto sus puños.

-No quiero volver a hacele daño. Quiero que sea feliz aún si no es conmigo, porque ella estaba enamorada de mi, pero no soy capaz de corresponderle sus sentimientos, ya que soy yo quien tiene ese sentimiento pero no como debe ser, quiero que ella sea feliz.

-Te entiendo Tadase, todas las personas ama.-Dijo Nagehiko, Tadase lo miró sorprendido

-Cada persona tiene su "Media Naranja" en algún lado, jamás sabes cuando esa persona llegará es algo inportuno pero, en el camino, madurarán tus sentimientos...Sabes hay algo en lo que yo siempre he pensado, tal vez...lo que tu sientes por Amu no es amor, sino admiración. Porque Amuleto Corazón es una personda fuerte que no se deja vencer, que no tiene miedo, siempre es postiva y entusiasta acaso, ¿No es parecida a la personalidad que tu deseaste? Tal vez es por eso que la quieres, porque quieres ser como ella.-Tadase quedó sorprendido.

Sus pensamientos hace unos instantes habian estado todos desordenados, y asi seguían, pero una pequeña parte de el encajaba perfectamente. ¿Amor? No, no era eso lo que el sentía. ¿_No es parecida a la personalidad que tu deseaste?...Tal vez lo que tu sientes por Amu no es amor, sino admiración..._

-¡Tienes razon!¡Muchas gracias!.-Exclamó

-¡Chicos lamento la tardanza!.-Gritó Amu quien se acercaba corriendo.

Los demás salieron de los arbustos rapidamente y se quitaron unas cuantas hojas que tenian enredados en el cabello.

-Hola Amu.-Dijo Kukai

-Te ves muy bien.-Me dijo Kairi

-Gracias.-le dije un poco sonrojada.

-Bien Vamonos ya.-Dijo Tadase, supe que ya no estaba enojado y le esbozé una sonrisa.

Llegamos y lo primero que hicimos fue ver lo puestos y la comida, conforme más nos divertiamos más pasaba el tiempo hasta que en 1, 2 X 3 se hizo de noche.

-En unos minutos más presentaremos a la reconocida estrella juvenil, Hoshina Utau.-Anunciaron por el microfono que se encontraba en un auditorio, que estaba al aire libre ¿Hoe?

¡Vaya! Pero si es el auditorio de mis sueños, es el mismo en el que Ik...

El corazón se me empezó a acelerar en solo pensar en él, sonreí para mi misma con el sonrojo presente en mi rostro.

-¿Te sientes Bien Amu?.-Me dijo Rima.

-Eh! Si, si,si no pasa nada ejejejejeje.-Reí bobamente.

-¡Vamos quiero ver a Utau cantar!.-Dijo Yaya

-Bueno, chicos nosotros nos vamos adelantar para apartar lugares.-Dijo Kukai.

-Pero todavía nos queda tiempo para un juego más ¿No vienen?.-Pregunto Nagehiko.

-No, Yaya quiere ver primero a Utau.-Decía Yaya muy contenta.

-Hey Yaya, ¿Unas carreras?.-Exclamó Kukai.

-Si!!! A la cuenta de 3.

.............................................

-¡¡¡¡¡TRES!!!!.-Exclamó Yaya y salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

-¡Oye Yaya, eso es trampa!

-Jajajajajaja

-Bueno, como ya dije tenemos tiempo para un juego ¿Cual quieren?.-Preguntó Nagehiko. De repente a Rima le salieron sus chapitas verdes en sus mejillas.

-Miren!!!.-Gritó ella.

-El nuevo número del "Rey de los Chistes" Yo lo quiero!!!!!!

Era un pequeño local que consistía en derribar las botellas para ganarte algo, casi no habia nadie así que nos dirigimos hacia allá.

-Demé 3, ahora!!!.-Dijo Rima dispuesta a ganarse ese manga de chistes.

Parecía como si las llamas inundarán su ser (Literalmente)

-Mmm...Rima no vayas a quemar todo.-Le dije con una gota en la cabeza.

-Ahora, yo...¡Lo Ganaré!.-Dijo Rima tomando las 3 pelotitas. Se preparó como esas personas del Beísbol. Y cuando las arrojó todo mundo quedó pasmado.

-Ohhhhh

Rima se quedó quieta sin habla.

Resulta que las pelotas hasta atravesaron el local dejando unos hoyos, pero, ni siquiera rozó las botellas.

-E-eh, Lo siento niña, no ganaste nada.-Le dijo Nervioso el dueño.

-Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!NO LE DI, SOY UNA INUTIL, Y YA NO TENGO DINERO.-dijo soltando cascadas de lagrimas (literalmente)

-Vamos Rima no exageres.-Le dijo Kairi.

-Demé 3

Nagehiko pagó y le fue a lado de Rima.

-Vamos, claro que no eres inutil, mira te voy a mostrar como se hace.-Dijo el.

Se colocó detrás de ella, le dio una pelota a Rima y agarró su brazo.

-Mira, solo tienes que impulsarte así y...(sigue explicando)

Nagehiko la ayudaba mientras que Rima estaba sonrojada agradecida de que estuviera de espaldas para que Nagehiko no la viera, el chico le respiraba muy cerca del oido y le hacia pequeñas cosquillas con su cabeza. Rima hizó le que le dijo Nagehiko y....

-¡¡¡FELICIDADES, GANASTE!!!.-Exclamó el dueño y enseguida le entregó a Rima el libro que tando quería. Ella se volteó para mirar a Negehiko a los ojos.

-Gracias.-Le dijo dulcemente, Nagehiko le correspondió con una sonrisa.

-Amu-chan.-Yo te ayudó exclamó Ran

¡Si! Yo quiero ese peluche de gato, es muy mono pero...

-No, esos son juegos de niños.-Dije mientras que por dentro me moría. Pero conociendo a Ran, cambio mi personalidad sin decirme.

-¡¡Demé 3!!.-Dije muy entusismada.

-Bien aqui ¡Voy!

Las botellas fueron derribadas totalmente.

-¡Felicidades!.-Volvió a exclamar el hombre, y de la repisa de los muñecos bajo el gato de peluche, era de color negro con ojos verdes y tenía un cascabel, lo abrazé como una niña de 5 años.

-Ah, que monada.-Exclamé con alegría.-en eso vi a todos observandome con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh?¡¡Ran!! No hagas esas cosas.-Dije con mi personalidad "Cool And Spicy" Las charas rieron entre dientes.

-Bien, creo que ya va a comenzar, mejor vamos a donde están Kukai y Yaya.-Dijo Nagehiko. Al llegar todo estaba repleto de gente.

-Oigan ¡Por Aqui!.-Gritó Yaya a lo lejos moviendo la mano. Ya cuando los divisamos, nos sentamos estabamos en unos muy bueno asientos.

**.:MIENTRAS TANTO:.**

-¡Ah, que felicidad, Ikuto esta aquí para verme!.-Dijo felizmente Utau.

-Más bien tu me trajiste aqui.-Dijo Ikuto el cual estaba amarrado a una silla.

-Ah, pues yo sabía que no ibas a venir por las buenas.-Dijo Utau.

Ella miró un momento a la gente que esperaba entusista a Utau.

-Guau! Hay mucha gente ¡Genial!.-Dijo con alegría.

En eso ella pudo divisar entre la multitud a alguien que ella conocía, cabello rosa (Sarcasmo: ¿Quien podrá ser?)

-Vaya tambien Amu a venido junto con sus amigos los guardianes.-Dijoooooooooo

-¿En Serio?.-Dijo Ikuto tratando de ver.

Utau volteo con los ojos en llamas (Literalmente)

-¿Por qué te emocionas tanto con Amu?

Ikuto se asustó.

**.:DE NUEVO CON AMU:.**

-Cielos cuanta gentes.-dije volteando a ver a todos lados.

-Nya! Tengo hambre.-Esuche, Yoru pasaba enfrente de mi rostro como si nada.

-¡Yoru!¿Que haces aqui?.-Pregunté.

-Ah, hola Amu, púes Utau secuestro a Ikuto obligandolo a verla cantar Nya

-Está allá atrás arreglandosé Nya

Traté de verlo pero no pude

-Pobre Ikuto.-Dije

-Les importa si me quedo? ¿No? Bueno.-Dijo Yoru acomodandose en mis piernas junto con las 3 charas.

-Bien, damas y caballeros, ante ustes ¡¡¡Hoshina Utau!!!.-Anunciaron

Al pensar un poco el día ya estaba acabando y no me habia ocurrido nada malo, al parecer este no era mi peor día. Traté de mirar de nuevo, pero no lo alcanzé a ver.

Sonreí y comenzé a disfrutar de todo, la música, mis amigos, la noche inundada de estrellas, todo. Miré el auditorio y recordé mis sueños. ¿Que era aquella voz?¿Por qué apareció un piano? Cielos...¿Algo marcará tu corazón? ¿Será algo bueno o malo?

* * *

**Ta Tan!!! Listo, espero que les haya gustado, sabían que la parte en la Nagehiko habla con Tadase es realmente lo que yo pienso de que segun esto Tadase esta enamorado de Amuleto Corazón? Puse exactamente las palabras que yo diría. Jeje que tal les quedó el ojo.**

**No se pierdan el proximo el proximo capitulo**

**-Te amo.-Me susurró Ikuto**

**Proximo Capitulo: "El Nacimiento de Amuto" ¡Hasta la proxima Amigos!**


	6. El Nacimiento de Amuto

**El Nacimiento de Amuto**

**Nota de la autora: (N/a:...)**

* * *

**.:MIENTRAS EN EASTER:.**

-Bien, ¿Como va?.-Pregunto el suejto 1 **(N/a: Recuerden que les puse sujeto uno=el que estaba enamorado de Sanjou suejto dos=la chica de lentes, sujeto 3=el de la barbita y el capello puntiagudo presidente=el viejo amargado)**

los otros dos sujetos tecleaban a gran velocidad.

-Ya esta cargado con toda la informacióny los motores ya han sido cargados.-dijo sujeto 3 sin verle a la cara, solo con la vista en la computadora.

-Bien, ahora es tiempo de jugar un poco con esa pequeña de Amu.-Dijo frotandose las mano.

De pronto unos ganchos mecanicos que estaban agarrados al robot se desprendieron, y se elevó el robot en una plataforma, poco a poco iba subiendo de nivel (pisos del edificio) hasta que se detuvo y unas compuertas se abrieron dando paso a la azotea del edificio.

-Bien activalo.-Dijo el sujeto 1

El presidente se encontraba ahí solo observaba en silencio, de pronto los ojos del robor se encendieron en un color amarillo.

-Todo esta listo.-Dijo el sujeto 2

El robot movió su mano y la alzó y la miro, como si la estuviera inspeccionando despúes camino hacia la orilla del edificio.

-Ya coloqué las instrucciones.-Dijo el sujeto 3

-Bien, ponlo en modo automatico y enciende las turbinas.-Dijo el sujeto 1

Un par de clicks y el robot salio volando con turbinas que se encontraban en sus pies.

-Ahora solo hay que esperar.-Dijo el sujeto 1

Todos los sujetos y el presidente miraban por una pantalla lo que el robot hacía y ahora mismo se acercaba al parque donde se encontraba Amu a una velocidad muy rapida.

**.:EN EL PARQUE:.**

-Bien, muchas gracias por venir esta noche, y con esto, cerramos el festival de Cerezo, gracias y buenas noches.-Dijo el presentador mientras todos aplaudiamos y algunas personas comenzaban a levantarse para irse a sus hogares.

De pronto pude divisar a Ikuto el cual se estaba quitando unas cuerdas de las piernas.

-Oh, se pudo salvar Ikuto.-Dijo Yoru.

-Ya me voy

Y voló por encima de la gente en dirección a Ikuto, el miro a Yoru y como el chara venía procedente de mi dirección Ikuto me alcanzó a ver, nos observamos un buen rato y el me sonrió, de esas sonrisas burlonas pero a la vez seductora que a mi me fascinaban. Me perdí en sus ojos azul penetrante al momento me sonroje, y alcanzé a ver como se reía mientras yo me daba vuelta trarando de no ponerme nerviosa.

-Ey Amu ¿Por qué estas sonrojada?.-Le dijo MIki con tono picaro

-Shhh, callate.

En eso...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡UN MOUNSTRO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La gente comenzó a gritar y a correr en dirección a la salida principal del parque, puede oir fuertes golpe que alguien o algo daba en el suelo.

-¡Hinamori-san!.-Oí a Tadase trate de verlo pero no lo lograba habia demasiado alboroto, empujaban por todos lados, abrazé a las charas para que no les pasará nada. Alguien me sujeto de los hombros.

-¿Ikuto?.-Dije al verlo junto con Utau

-No es momento de preguntas, mira.-Me dijo Utau señalando con un dedo, seguí la dirección y vi a un tipo de robot abriendose camino entre los arboles, la estampida de gente acabo y solo quedamos los guardines e Ikuto y Utau. El robot se detuvo en seco y empezó a voltear a todos lados.

-Vamos, no hay tiempo!!.-Gritó Tadase.

-**¡¡ATASHI NO KOKORO UNLOCK!! **

**-CHARA NARI: AMUELTO CORAZÓN!!**

**-CHARA NARI: BLACK LYNX!!**

**-CHARA NARI:PLATINUM ROYAL!!**

**-CHARA NARI: SKY JACK!!**

**-CHARA NARI: DEAR BABY!!**

**-CHARA NARI: CLOWN DROP!!**

**-CHARA NARI: SAMURAI SOUL!!**

**-CHARA NARI: LUNATIC CHARM!!**

Los ojos del robot pasaron de color amarillo a color rojo, corrió hacia kukai, trató de esquivarla, tuvo exito pero el robot alcanzó a rozarlo, haciendo que perdiera el equlibrio y cayera.

Logró levantarse a tiempo, logrando evadir un pisoton por parte del enemigo, Yaya sacó su 'super poder';(El juguetito musical)

el robot con un dedo lo destruyó como si fuera un mosquito.

-Oye, se supone que debes recibirlo ¡no es justo!.-Dijo Yaya haciendo pucheros.

El robot trató de dar un paso pero Rima lo detuvo con sus cuerdas, el robot disparó Nagehiko logró quitarla del camino, y donde ella estaba se creó un hoyo.

-¡Hay que atacar todos juntos!.-Dijo Ikuto.

Como un robot es pesado por su material decidimos atacarlo por el aire, todos lo hicimos pero cuando yo regresé a tierra me apoyé en mi pierna izquierda.

¡Mala idea!

Me dolió y me quejé casi no la podía mover.

-Amu.-Dijo Ikuto corriendo hacia mi.

-No te muevas.-Le dije

El robot dirigió sus disparos hacia mi, yo en mi intento de esquivarlos pasé arriba del robot, y mientras seguía disparando hacia el aire, me dio tiempo para atacarlo con el baculo de corazón, pero, al golpearlo en la cabeza solo se oyó el estrepitoso sonido de un golpe seco pero no le hizo ni el menor daño y cuando volvió a disparar yo aún me entontraba en el aire.

-¡¡¡Hinamori-san!!!.-Gritó Tadase, todos se asustaron y el robot quedó parado, una nube de polvo no dejaba ver, hasta que de pude salir ilesa gracias al poder de los patines.

-Asi se hace.-me dijo Kukai

-Muy bien, .-exclamó Yaya

-Dejen de hablar, concentrense!.-Dijo Utau.

Volvimos a la pelea, eran moments de angustía, disparos, gritos, de todo, pensé que jamás iba a terminar, no podiamos hacerle nada, siempre se reponía, disparaba, a cada momento estabamos al borde la muerte y por más que buscabamos un punto debíl, no lo encontramos.

En eso el robot disparó a loco hacia todos lados, todos logramos esquivarlos pero uno de ellos era un misíl que se logró camuflajear con la lluvia de balas dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia mi, yo me encontraba de espaldas.

-¡¡AMU, DETRAS DE TI!!.-Me grito Utau

Logré voltear pero...

Fiuu..Ikuto destruyó el misil con su garra, despúes corrió hacia el robot saltó y logró darle un golpe igual con su inmesa garra, pero ni siquiera lo rayó iba todavia en al aire cuando el robot le propino un golpe, Ikuto salio volando.

-¡¡¡IKUTO!!.-Grito Utau, corriendo hacia el.

-Espera Utau!!.-La detuve tomandola por ambos brazos.

-Sueltame!!! Tengo que ayudar a Ikuto!!!

-Espera Utau.-Dijo Ikuto con un tono de voz ya debíl.

De pronto el robot hizo unos cuantos ruidos y sus ojos se apagaron.

-SECUENCIA DE AUTODESTRUCCION ACTIVA.-Se oyó decir desde el robot. Nos quedamos quieros, utau dejó de repelar y se quedó quieta.

Todo era silencio, pero se destruyó cuando el robot se levantó violentamiente, apuntando con su arma hacia Ikuto, los ojos del robot pasaron de rojo a azules, alzó un brazo y cargo energía iba a ser un disparo muy potente, corrí para tratar de protegerlo.

-¡¡¡Estupida, no te acerques!!!

Pero no me detuve, ignoré por completo el dolor de la pierna el me miraba enojado y yo lo miraba asustada. Y entonces...

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................

------

-----

------

-----

-----

**.:IKUTO:.**

Todo pasó muy rápido, Amu corría hacia mi, le dije que se detuviera pero no me hizo caso, el robot disparo y cuando ella se puso enfrente mio..

Por un momento todo fue silencio y fue roto cuando un golpe seco se escuchó, Amu salio volando golpeandose varias veces en el suelo, terminando de espaldas recostada de lado. Todos miramos horrizados.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Traté de levantarme y corrí hacia ella al igual que todos, la tomé y apoyé su cabeza en mi regazo. Su chara salió de su cuerpo

-Amu, Amu ¡Despierta!...¡Abre tus ojos!.-Dije con voz apresurada, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-Amu...tienes que...despertar.-Me sorprendió mucho eso, era la primera vez que Tadase la llamaba por su nombre.

**.:AMU:.**

Sentía un dolor insoportable, me quemaba por dentro, con un gran esfuerzo abrí mis ojos y los vi a todos, sonrieron al verme despierta. Pero volvieron a ponerse tristes. Todos me miraban, Kukai abrazaba a Yaya quien estaba llorando. Rima esta a lado de Nagehiko, Ikuto me sostenía, Tadase se encontraba a mi lado, Utau me miraba con ojos llorosos. Mis charas estaban conmigo llorando.

-Vamos tu puedes.-Me alentó Ikuto

-Amu-chan...resiste.-me dijeron las charas. Les sonreí pero gemí de dolor, y ellas comenzaron a ponerse transparentes por mi estado.

Ikuto me tomo de la mano.

-Por favor, resiste.-Dijo pero se le corto la voz, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas levanté mi mano y le rozé la mejilla y el la sostuvo con su mano, cerró sus ojos provocando que su lagrimas salieran y viajarán por sus mejillas.

-D-disculpa...por jamás. Haberte dicho a t-tiempo...lo que yo...s-siento p-por ti..-Dije con mucho esfuerzo se sorprendio y aún tuve fuerza para sonrojarme el me miró. Ya me sentía muy mal, comenzé a entrecerrar mis ojos. Ikuto se horririzo.

-¡No! ¡Amu! ¡No cierres tus ojos!

El llanto se desató en ese lugar. Yo...ya no aguantaba. Los cerré y mi mano ya no pudo mantenerse ni elevada ni firme en la mejilla de Ikuto.

-¡No! ¡Amu! ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Resiste!...¡Am..!

-...por favor.-Susurro.

Ikuto se acercó a Amu.

-No me dejes.-Susurro.

Cerró sus ojos y delicadamente presionó los labios de Amu.

En la oscuridad en la que me encontraba un pequeño susurró trascendió...

-Te amo.

------

------

En eso el Humpty Lock y la Dumpty Key comenzarón a brillar, con una luz radiante que cegó a todos...

De pronto Ikuto se encontró en otra dimensión, no tenía ni un rasguño como si nada le hubiese pasado.

-¿Pero que...?

-¿amu?¡Amu!.-Grito viendo a todos lados tratando de encontrarme.

El Humpty Lock y seguido de él Amu, se encontraba Amu totalmente ilesa. Miró a Ikuto con una sonrisa y a su lado aparecieron sus 4 huevos y de ellos salió un resplandor. El huevo de Yoru también apareció enfrente de Ikuto y tenía el mismo resplandor. Amu estiró su mano a Ikuto, el la miró desconcertado despúes parecía como si la mirada de Amu, le provisionaba una fortaleza y valor a su corazón. y le tomó la mano.

-_Gracias.-_Se oyó una voz.

Amu e Ikuto se sorprendieron

-_Ikuto, lograste salvar a Amu te lo agradezco, yo he nacido de su amor, el amor que ustedes tienen mutuamente.-_La voz sonaba muy clara y se parecía a la de Amu, una chispa salió de corazón de Ikuto y de Amu y se unió. Tomo la forma de...¿Un huevo? Al desaparecer el resplandor, era un huevo del mismo estilo de los huevo que yo tenía, solo que era de tonalidades, negras, grises y blancas y de signo llevaba unas cruces de color gris, primero se quebró por la mitad y cuando salió, un pequeño ser abrió por primera vez sus ojos, era igual a Amu, solo que de su cabeza nacian dos orejas de color rosa y una cola del mismo color y en lugar de manos tenía patas color rosas. Llevaba un top negro y un pequeño short negro, y llevaba unos calentadores que la cubrían solo un poco más arriba de la rodilla y tenía cinturones en las orillas como adorno, en su cuello llevaba un cascabel amarillo.

Me miró.

-Hola, Amu-chan.-Me dijo

-Eres la que hablaba hace un momento y en mis sueños tambien.-Le dije.

-Si, mi nombre es AMUTO.-Dijo.

-Yo tambíen soy una personalidad pero yo nací del sentimiento de amor.-Quedé pasmada.

-¿Eres tambien mi chara?.-Le pregunté

-Si, soy una parte de ti y a la vez una parte de Ikuto.-Explico.

-¿Eres también una parte mía?.-Preguntó Ikuto.

La chara voló hacia el.

-Si, soy tu sentimiento de esperanza, el cual ayudo a salvar a Amu de la muerte. Y...-Dijo acercandosé a mi.

-Y soy tambien el sentimiento de amor de amu.

-Soy prueba del amor que se tienen, si acaso ustedes se dejaban de amar, yo desapareceré.

-¿Me aceptan?.-Preguntó.

Ikuto y Amu se miraron por un momento.

-Claro.-Dije.

-Gracias, Amu, Ikuto ¡Los quiero!

De repente desapareció la dimensión y regresamos con los demás, todos nos miraban. Nagehiko sonrió y se acercó a Amuto.

-Bienvenida.

-Guaaa!! Un nuevo Chara.-Exclamaron los charas junto con Yaya.

-Que bueno que estas bien, Amu!!!.-Dijeron todos, me abrazaron.

Tadase al abrazarme me dijo al oido.

-Si el te hace algo, tu solo dímelo y yo le daré su merecido.-Me dijo Tadase.

¡Oh Dios! El escuchó toda la conversación de Amuto, yo y de Ikuto. ¿Estará de nuevo enojado?.

-Hinamori-san.-Dijo Tadase.

-¿Puedo ser un amigo fiel para ti?.-Preguntó.

Le sonreí.

-Claro que si.

Lo abrazé, no estaba triste no me sentía mal, al contrario rebozaba de felicidad. Observé a Amuto un momento todos los charas la empezaban a conocer, junto con algunos más.

Utau me abrazó.

Pensé que me diría algo alentador.

-Si le haces algo a Ikuto, te mato.-Me dijo...jejeje. Luego relajo su rostro.

-Que bueno que estas bien.

Me quedé observando un momento a Ikuto. El me miró en eso....

-Amu-chaaaaaan!!!!!-Me dijo Amuto poniendose enfrente de nuestros rostros.

Tomó mi mano y la de él y las entrelazo.

-Muy bien como yo soy la prueba de su amor, ahora mismo yo los declaro ¡Marido y mujer!.

-¿¿¿¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEE???!!!.-Gritamos Utau, Ikuto y yo.

-Amuto, ¡No digas eso!.-le dije

-¿N-no cres que vas demasiado rapido?.-Le dijo Ikuto nervioso.

-Si, si, si, ni siquiera son Novios.-Dijo Utau sacando humo por lo oidos.

-¿novios? ¿Eh?.-Dijeron todos con sonrisas burlonas.

-Ehh??? no es lo que piensan.-Dijimos Ikuto y Yo.

Jejejejeje.

¿Que me traería esta Chara? Todavía faltaba mucho por descubrir.

* * *

**Yupiiii!!!!!!!!! Ya esta terminada la primera parte de este fic, proximamente pondré los siguientes capitulos, (en cuanto los empieze a escribir xD) No se preocupen, esto solo es el principio.**

**¡¡¡HASTA LA PROXIMA AMIGOS!!!**


	7. Nuevo Comienzo

**Nuevo Comienzo**

**Nota de la autora: (N/a:...)**

* * *

Abrí mis ojos con desgana, cielos devuelta a la escuela, despúes de ayer ya nada iba a ser igual, Recuerdo que Ikuto me Había traido a casa porque, me estaba casi cayendo de sueño.

**.:FLASHBACK:.**

El me sostuvo en sus brazos, el aroma que desprendía su cuerpo, su ropa era exquisito, las charas se guardaron en mi bolso, Ikuto dio con un salto veloz, yo, ya no aguntaba y me quedé dormida en sus brazos, de vez en cuando los abría para encontrarme con sus sonrisa, por fin, llegamos a mi casa, escuché cuando abrió la puerta corrediza y entramos, mis padres aún estaban levantados y pude ver que el reloj marcaban las 11:15 P.M Ikuto me recostó en la cama, el también se acomodo a mi lado abrazandomé por la cintura.

-¿Estas comoda?.-Me preguntó.

-Si.-susurré mientras el se pegaba más a mi, suspiré aliviada.

-¿Siempre estarás a mi lado?.-Le dije

-Claro que si, jamás te dejaré sola.

Me volté para verlo a la cara, el me sonrió , me tomo de la barbilla y presionó suavemente sus labios con los míos, me sentía rebozante de alegría, pero, a pesar de eso sentí algo extraño, era la primera vez que lo sentía y era hermoso, me sentía completa.

_.:MIENTRAS EN EASTER:._

-¡¡¡IDIOTAS!!!.-Gritó el presidente.

-Dijeron que para cuando el robot se autodestruyerá, el problema quedaría resuelto.-Dijo señalando a los 3 sujetos que se morían de miedo.

-L-lo sentimos.-Dijeron.

-¡No es suficiente!

-Quiero que hagan un nuevo plan y más eficaz esta vez, que no sea algo tan nefasto como esto.-Les dijo, los 3sujetos temblaban tratando de disculparse.

-No tengo otra opción.-Susurró el jefe mirando hacia otra dirección, caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió, y la luz del exterior descubriá un poco aquella habitación que se encontraba en penumbras, al cerrarse...

-Tengo que dejar a Ikuto, no me da más que problemas, es un chiquillo revoltoso, pero, no se lo dejaré tan facil, cada vez que tenga una oportunidad lo haré sufrir.-Dijo el apretando su puno

_.:DE NUEVO CON AMU:._

Me quedé casi dormida, las hcras estaban durmiendo en eso escuché un pequeño ruido, abrí mis ojos y vi que Ikuto se había levantado de la cam.

-¿Ya te vas?.-Le dije

El volteó y se me acercó.

-Con que aun estabas despierta ¿Eh?.-Me sonrojé y me besó la frente.

-Descansa te veré luego, te lo prometo.-Me dijo, caminó y fue hacia la puerta del balcón, Yoru dormía pacificamente en su hombro, abrió la puerta y me miró.

-Te quiero.-Susurré.

Me sonrió, salió de mi habitación y en un segundo desapareció de mi vista.

**.:FIN DEL FLASHBACK:.**

Si, todo fue hermoso...

-Amu.

Era un sensación que sentía en mi corazón.

-¡Amu!

Siempre estaba en mi mente, sus ojos, su...

-¡¡¡¡AMUUUUUUUU!!!!

Me caí de la cama.

¡Cielos! ¿Que esto tenía que ser de todos los días?

Ran, Miki y Suu, me miraban.

-Amu date prisa o llegarás tarde a la escuela.-Me dijo Ran.

-¡De regresó a la escuela!.-Dijo Suu alegremente.

-Vaya las vacaciones se fueron muy rapido.-Exclamó Miki

Sonreí, era cierto otra etapa había comenzado.

-¿Eh? ¿Donde esta Amuto?.-Me había dado cuenta de que no se encontraba con las 3 charas.

-No te preocupes, esta todavía dormida.-Dijo Miki volando hacia su huevo, en eso se asomó Amuto.

-Y hablando de la reina de Francia.-Dije

-¿Que están haciendo?.-Preguntó. Salio de su huevo tallandosé los ojos.

-Nada, solo levantabamos a Amu para que se fuera a la escuela.-Dijo Ran

Amuto se acercó a mi.

-¡Oh, es cierto! Yo todavía no se nada sobre antes de que yo naciera ¿Que cursas ahora Amu?

-Sexto Grado de Primaria.-le dije con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Amu siempre nos lleva.

-¿En serio?

-Si.-Dijo Miki

-Nosotras te diremos todo lo que quieres saber.-Dijo Suu

-Gracias

Me alegraba que Amuto hiciera amistad rapidamente me levanté arreglé mi cama, me bañe y me puse el uniforme.

-Mira, aqui es donde viajamos con Amu.-Dijo Ran señalando mi bolso

-Espero no quitarles espacio.-Dijo Amuto preocupada.

-No que va, sobra espacio.-Dijo Miki.

Bajé las escaleras con mis charas y me senté en la mesa.

-Buenos días, Amu-chan.-Me dijo mi mamá.

-Amu, ahora que te veo ¿Cuando llegaste ayer en la noche?.-Me preguntó mi papá.

¡Oh, oh!

-Eh, bueno..yo (Se le prendió el foco)

-A las 11:00 ¿No me vieron entrar?.-Le dije

-No

-Oh, lo siento esque se me olvido porque venía muy cansada.-Les dije riendomé bobamente.

-¡Guaaa! Otro amigo chara, shugoii.-Exclamó Ami apretujando a Amuto entre sus brazos, le di una pequeña señal.

-Se llama Amuto, guarda el secreto, ¿Ok?.-Le dije guiñandole un ojo, Ami hizo lo mismo.

-¿q-quien es esta...pequeña?.-Preguntó Amuto con dificultades para hablar.

-Ella es la hermana menor de Amu, se llama Ami.-Dijo Ran

-Es muy tierna, pero muy fuerte.-Dijo Amuto

Mamá sirvió de desayuno sincronizadas.

-Ya te acostumbrarás.-le dijo Ran

Comenzé a tomar mi desayuno con mucha alegría.

-Te ves muy entusiasta Amu.-Comentó mi mamá.

-Oh, es cierto, de regró a la escuela. ¡Que felicidad!.-Exclamó mi papá con brillo por todos lados.

-Gracias.- le dije con una gota en la cabeza.

Me levanté y di las gracias.-

-Suerte Amu, estudia mucho.-Me dijeron mis padres.

Salí de casa y caminé hacia la escuela.

-Te ves bien.-Me dijo Miki

-Claro que si.-le respondí alegremente.

-Claro, es porque ahora es novia de Ikuto.-Dijo Ran.

Me puse colorada y las charas comenzaron a reirse.

-Muy bien, adentro.-Dije y las puse en mi bolsa.

**.:DENTRO DE LA BOLSA:.**

Amuto vio que adentro había un huevo más.

-¿Quien es ella o el?.-Preguntó señalandoló.

-Ella es Dia, también es Chara de Amu.-Dijo Miki

-Pero casi nunca sale.-Le dijo Miki

-Te digo un secreto: A veces sale a jugar.-Dijo Ran

-Oh, ya veo.-Dijo Amuto con alegría.

-Hola Dia, yo soy Amuto, mucho gusto, espero poder verte.-Exclamó.

_Yo tambien_

Se escuchó dentro del huevo.

-Dia ¿estas hablando?.-Dijo Ran

-Guaa!!! Genial ¡Hola día! ¿En algún momento me dejarás verte?.-Preguntó Amuto.

_Claro que si, yo tambien deseó conocerte._

**.:FUERA DE LA BOLSA:.**

-Oigan, ¿Por qué tando escandalo allí dentro?.-Dije abriendo la bolsa.

-Eh, nada Amu-chan.-Me dijo Amuto.

-Mira.- le dije.

-Esta es mi escuela.-Añadí

Amuto se asomó con las demás.

-¡¡¡Orale!!! Es Muy grande.-Exclamó.

-Las demás te lo pueden mostrar en lo que yo estoy en clase, nada más no se metan en problemas.-Les dije.

-Ok!!.-Dijeron las 4

Tan pronto como cruzé la puerta de entrada de la escuela ahí estaban todos.

-Bueno dias!! Amu-chi!!.-Exclamó Yaya

Se acercaron todos.

-Veo que trajiste a Amuto.-Dijo Rima.

Amuto le dio un poco de pena y se sonrojó.

-Si, la trajé para que pudiera conocer la escuela.-Dije.

Entramos y antes de que sonará la campana pasamos al tablón de anuncios de nuestro piso para ver en que grupo no tocaría ahora: Si con el grupo _Estrella_ ó el grupo _Luna._

**_CLASE ESTRELLA:_**

**TADASE HOTORI**

**NAGEHIKO FUJISAKI**

**RIMA MASHIRO**

**AMU HINAMORI.**

-Genial, sigo en el mismo grupo.-Exclamé.

-Y no solo eso, tambien estara Fujisaki-san también estará con nosotro.-Dijo Tadase.

Sonó la campana anunciando la entrada a las clases. Yo me senté en el mismo lugar; junto a la ventana. En eso se abrió la puerta

¿Hoe? ¿Una montaña de libros con patas? Los cuales se colocaron en el escritorio.

-Uff! Bueno dias, alumnos!.-Oí decir detrás de los libros.

¡Oh, cielos! ¿Podrá ser el?

-De nuevo seré yo su profesor.-Dijo el profesor Nikaudou

-Oh el profesor esta de vuelta, se ve saludable que bien.-Dijo Suu

-¿Quién es el?.-Preguntó Amuto

-Bueno, el primero era nuestro enemigo, luego nos secuestro, Miki y yo logramos escapar, pero el se quedó con Suu luego Amu-chan fuimos a rescatarla despúes Suu y el se volvieron muy buenos 'amigos'

-Oh ya veo

-Si, le encanta Suu.-DIjo MIki

-¿En serio?.-Dijo Amuto picaramente viendo a Suu quien se ponía colorada, y las charas comenzaban a reirse.

Mientras proseguía la clase yo me limitaba a escribir y observar por la ventana, es divertido que todos los guardianes volvamos a la escuela, a decir verdad ya hacía tiempo que casi no mostraba mi singular personalidad "Cool and Spicy" Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, algunas me importaban y algunas otras las ignoraba por completo. Tenía cosas buenas como cosas malas, malas como por ejemplo: El ataque que ese robot y que Easter no se iba a dar por vencido tan facíl y teniamos que estar preparado quien sabe cuando aparecerán. Claro que me gusta pensar más en lo bueno como: El regreso a la escuela con mis amigos, el nacimiento de Amuto y también...

Se me aceleró el corazón

¡Aaa! No lo puedo negar Ikuto esta ami lado y soy...jijijiji su novia.

**.:IMAGINACIÓN DE AMU:.**

Un día precioso en el parque.

-Amu.-me llamó Ikuto

-Ahora que estamos tu y yo solos, sin nadie más.-Me dijo tomandomé de las manos, mis mejillas eran de un color rojo mientras que sentía que el corazón se me salía. El se acercó a mi rostro.

-Yo te...

**.:FIN DE LA IMAGINACIÓN:.**

¡Toc!

El profesor me dio un golpecitoen la cabeza con un libro.

-Primer día ¿Y ya te estas durmiendo?

Los demás se comenzarón a reir mientras que yo me hundía en mi propia vergüenza. En eso se oyó que la puerta se abrió, se asomó una chica que vestía una falda larga color amarillo una blusa blanca y un suetersito amarillo, su cabello era corto y café al igual que sus ojos.

-Disculpe, profesor ¿Me permite hablar un poco con los chicos?

-Si, claro.-Respondió el profe.

La señorita entró y se colocó enfrente donde estaba el pizarrón.

-Bien chicos, este año la dirección y el consejo de profesores los invitan a que se unan a los talleres escolares que la escuela les ofrece Para todo tipo tenemos: Carpintería, electronica, actuación, deportes...(Sigue hablando)

Mmm...pensandoló bien me gustaría entrar a uno pero no se a cual.

-Si vas con deportes, yo te puedo ayudar.-Dijo Ran.

-Yo con cocina.-Dijo Suu

-Y yo con arte.-Exclamó Miki

Me le quedé viendo a Amuto.

-¿Que habilidad tienes?.-Le dije.

-Eh? ¿Acaso, ya lo olvidaste?.-Me dijo

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

-Yo en si, tambien soy buena en deportes tengo reflejos de gato pero hay algo que me caracteriza.-Dijo acercandosé a mi.

No entendía lo que me quería decir, de repente no se porque preste atención a algo.

-Y música donde tenmos; guitarra, flauta, violín, batería y PIANO

Al escuchar esa palabra me entró así de repente la curiosidad y mi rostro detonaba sorpresa.

-Ah, en el curso de música todos los instrumentos llevan también clases de canto. Bien eso es todo ¡Gracias!.-Dijo al salir.

Mmmm...Piano ¿Eh?

Todo el día me la pase pensando en eso, y así fue como las clases se me fueron volando.

---

---

---

Iba bajando las escaleras para dirigirme a la salida las charas estaban dormidas les cansó mucho el juego de "Voto" en eso escuché algo.

-Miren esta nota es sol.-Escuche, me asomé provenía de un aula, era una maestra rodeada de niños y todos ellos se encontraban rodeando a un piano, la maestra comenzaba a tocar melodias hermosas, me entraban ganas de entrar.

-Ahora canten conmigo...lalalalala

Todos los niños la seguían al unisono se escuchaba precioso iba a poner un pie dentro del aula cuando,alguien me tocó el hombro.

-¿Ya te vas?.-Era Negehiko.

-Eh, bueno, yo...si yo eh...ya me iba jejejejeje.-Reí bobamente y caminé más rapido hacia la salida, observé como Nagehiko miró sonriente el aula que hace un momento yo habia dejado atrás.

Ya iba tomando mi camino tomando un atajo por el parque, me quedé pensando en lo sucedido ¿Se habrá dado cuenta Nagehiko? Espero que no...

¿Que pasaría si yo aprendiera a tocar el piano y a cantar? Mmmm...tal vez si deba, despúes de todo es mi decisión.

De pronto alguien me tapó mis ojos con sus manos.

-¿Q-quien es?.-Toqué sus manos, eran frías y delgadas.

-Adivina.-Me dijo una voz que me erizaba todo el cuerpo.

-Ik...-Me tapó la boca y me llevó entre los arboles.

-Espera...¿Que haces?.-Le dije, y nos sentamos bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-¿Que? Acaso no tengo derecho a Secuestrarte.-Me dijo pronunciando la última palabra con una voz seductora cerca de mi oído, volté el rostro para esconder mi sonrojo pero no contaba conque el me tomará de la barbilla y me diera un beso.

Fiuuu! Suerte que las charas dormían en mi bolso, porque si no...

Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y el me tomó de los costados pegandosé más a mi, la unión de nuestras bocas se hacía más intenso mientras yo metía mis dedos en su cabello, nuestras respiraciones se convertían en un constante jadeo.

-Mmmm...espera....Ikuto.-Traté de decirle pero siempre atrapaba mi boca

-Nos...pueden....oír

-Eso....que importa...me agrada....más....como estoy....ahora.-Me dijo

Me venció la lujuria, y así que seguí el ritmo lamentablemente nada es eterno, tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire, respirabamos entrecortadamente.

-Cielos.-Dijo El.

Yo miraba a otro lado con el rostro sonrojado.

-¿Te acompaño a tu casa?.-Me preguntó.

-De acuerdo

El se levantó y yo traté de hacerlo pero me falló un poco el equilibrio y el me agarro de la mano haciendomé acercarme a su rostro.

-Estas mareada o te ha impresionado mi forma de besar.-Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Un tanto de las dos

El rio y empezamos a caminar a mi casa.

* * *

**¡¿Que tal?! Espero que les haya gustado, disculpen, pero por razones de salud, puede que tarde (temporalmente) en subir los capis. Gomenasai. Trataré de hacerlos con velocidad. **

**¡¡GRACIAS!!**

**¡¡HASTA LA PROXIMA AMIGOS!!**


	8. Cena Familiar

**Nuevo Comienzo**

**Nota de la autora: (N/a:...)**

**Cuando hay dialogos y no tienen el guión, son pensamientos de Amu.**

* * *

A medio camio de mi casa Ikuto me dijo.

-Te note medio rara en el parque

Lo mire un momento ¿Acaso soy tan obvia?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ibas diciendo: Piano,canta, piano, canta, piano, canta, como si fueras zombie.

¿Hoe? ¡Oh, rayos! Ni me di cuenta.

-¡Ah! Eso...no es nada...jejejejejeje

Me miró seriamente

-Sabes que no me puedes engañar

¡Claro que no, y menos cuando me pierdo en el mar profundo de sus ojos, eran hermosos!

-Bueno esque en la escuela...dijeron que había talleres

-¿Y luego?

-Bueno, me entró curiosidad

-¿Y por qué no simplemente te inscribes en uno, despúes de todo es tu decisión.-Me sorprendió lo que dijo al ultimo ¿Acaso escuchó tambien eso?

- Y ¿por qué de repente te entró 'curiosidad'?

A decir verdad no lo sabía Amuto me habia dejado aún más confundida.

-Mm..no lo se

No queria decirle por lo que me dijo Amuto pero ¿Por qué no se lo decía? me recuerda a algo, pero no se a que Creó que lo olvide, además cuando vi tocar a esa profesora me sentí extraña ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de repente me siento asi? ¿Se lo debo de contar a Ikuto? ¿Que pasaría si entrará a ese taller?Mmmm......¡Ahhhhh! Mi cabeza esta hecha un lío.

-Hey Amu, ya llegamos.-Me dijo cuando me di cuenta, ya casi me pasaba la casa e Ikuto se encontraba como a unos 10 metros de mi en la entrada de mi casa.

-Eh, lo siento jejeje

Sonrió.

-Si te afecto mi forma de besar.-Dijo tranquilidad

Me puse colorada

-¡Que no es eso!

De pronto se abrió la puerta y ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta.

-¡Ya te dije que no tiene nada que ver tu forma de besar!

En eso se oyó el golpe de algo, una bolsa de basura se encontraba en el suelo Ikuto y yo volteamos, mi papá estaba allí, petrificado, por la palabra BESO de seguro, me tapé la boca como loca.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto?.-Escuché, era mi mamá.

-Ah, Hola Amu-chan.-Dijo, detrás de ella salió Ami

-¡¡¡ONEEE-CHAN!!!

Se me abrazó de las piernas.

-¿Eh?¿Quién es este joven?.-Preguntó mi mamá. Mi papá se puso como loco.

-¡Mamá!¡Mamá! ¡Nuestras Amu dijo:Beso! ¿¡Sabes lo que significa eso!?.-Decía mi padre, yo lo miraba con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Ah,tu debes ser el novio de Onee-chan.-exclamó Ami viendo a Ikuto

¡Ami!

-¡Tu eres el dueño del señor bigotes!.-Dijo Ami.

Ikuto me miro.

-¿Señor Bigotes?

-Yoru.-le dije

-¡¡¡Nuestra Amu tiene novio!!!.-Dijo mi papa derritiendose (literalmente)

-Ah, mucho gusto.-Dijo mi mamá estirandole la mano, Ikuto se la tomó.

¡Oh Dios!

-¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar?

¡Oh, no!

-Chii, mamá cocinó pescado con arroz.-Dijo Ami

Los ojitos de Ikuto brillaron con esa palabra.

-Claro, porque no

¡Ikuto! Cielos, se dejó seducir por un filete de pescado.

-Ven.-Dijo mi mamá llevandose a Ikuto, y Ami llevandose a papá en un vaso, yo me quedé petrificada.

¡ que voy a ser! ¡Oh, ahora quien podrá defenderme! ¡Este chico me va a volver loca!

En eso las charas se despertaron, yo entré corriendo a mi habitación. Ya adentro las coloqué sobre la mesa

-¿Que pasa?.-Dijo Miki.

-Ikuto se va a quedar a cenar.-Dije.

Las charas: O_O

-¡¿Queee?!

-Osea que, ¿Tus papás ya saben que es tu novio?.-Dijo Ran

-Nose, ahora no tengo tiempo.

-!Tengo a un gato metido en mi casa hablando con mis padres en la sala.¡

-Y si no bajas, van a sospechar.-Oi decir, Ikuto se encontraba recargandose en el marco de la puerta.^

-¿Por qué dijiste que si?.- Le pregunté enfadada.

-Tengo hambre, además despúes de todo se iban a enterar tarde o temprano.-Dijo.

Suspire, de sorpresa me tomó la mano y me llevó fuera de la habitación.

-Oye!

Bajamos las escaleras, la cena estaba lista y mi padre en la cabeza de la mesa con el alma de fuera (literalmente) mi mamá y Ami en las sillas de lado Izquierdo e Ikuto y Yo en las sillas de lado derecho, comenzamos a comer en silencio, agradecí eso...

---

---

---

-¿Desde cuando son novios?

¡¡¡Ahhh, mamá!!!!!!

-Desde ayer.-Dijo Ikuto antes de tomar un bocado de pescado.

¡¿Por qué rayos le contestas?!

-Oh, ya veo

Y así fue como comenzó y terminó la cena con el interrogatorio de mi madre. Hasta que llego el fin

¡¡¡Fiuuu!!

-Gracias, y fue un placer conocerte.-Dijeron al unisono mi mamá y Ami. Vi a Ikuto doblar en la esquina, me metí a la casa.

-Tienes buen gusto, se ve que es un muchacho educado.-Dijo mi mamá.

¡Cielos! Si lo conocieras más.

Subí las escaleras con desgana, hoy sin duda fue un día muy dificil, abrí la puerta.

-¿Como te fue?.-Me preguntaron las charas.

-Nose, estaba demasiado nerviosa.-les dije

suspiré y me senté en la cama, en eso sentí algo y las luces se apagaron.

-¡¡¡Waaaaa!!!!.-Fue lo único que alcanzé a decir, Ikuto salió debajo de las sabanas y me abrazó tapandome a mi tambien junto con el, lo vi debajo de las sabanas con toda la oscuridad, pude verle el rostro traté de protestar.

-¡¡¡Pero que...!!!

Me tapó la boca con su mano.

-No me iba a ir sin despedirme de ti.-Me dijo, me sonroje y fruncí el ceño.

Me quite su mano de mis labios y le dije.

-Pudiste despedirte allá abjo.

-Es más divertido entrar en tu habitación.-Dijo acercandose a mi.

-Asi, que...estabas nerviosa.-Dijo en susurros rozando mis labios Cuando...

* * *

**Bien aún con fiebre logré subir este capitulo, disculpenme de verdad, pero por las circunstancias que se me presentan tardaré más en subir los capitulos, no se preocupen los haré con una argumento excelente.**

**Proximo Capitulo.**

**-¿Que tal?...Huevos Humanoides.**

**Algo se traen entre manos los de la compañia Easter. No se lo pierdan en el proximo capitulo.**

**¡¡¡HASTA LA PROXIMA AMIGOS!!!**


	9. Entre La Noche

**Entre La Noche**

**Nota de la autora: (N/a:...)**

**Cuando hay dialogos y no tienen el guión, son pensamientos de Amu.**

* * *

-Asi, que...estabas nerviosa.-Dijo en susurros rozando mis labios Cuando...

-¡¡ONEEEEEEEE-CHAAAN!

Me asusté empuje a Ikuto acostandoló y tapandonos con las sabanas.

-¿Q-qué sucede Ami?.-Dije asomando la cabeza entre las sabanas.

-Mmm...¿Que es ese bulto?

¡Wah!

Ikuto Sobresalía un poco.

Ami se subió a la cama.

-¡Espera!.-Le dije agarrandolá.

-Son, solo a-almohadas.-Le dije y me recosté sobre Ikuto boca abajo.

-No parecen almohadas.-Me dijo Ami con una mirada de sospecha.

-Bueno, ya.-Le dije con un tono feroz

-¿Qué quieres?

-Eh...esto....era

-¿Ya lo olvidaste?.-le dije con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¡Ah! ¿Me prestas a tus shugos charas?.-Me dijo con brillo en los ojos.

-Si, si agarralos.-le dije

-¡Amu!.-Me dijeron las charas.

Ami agarro los huevos de Ran, Miki, Suu y Amuto y se los llevó.

-Pon seguro.-Le dije

Ella lo hizo

-Fiuuu!.-Exclamé.

Ikuto entrelazo sus brazos en mi cintura y se destapó.

-¿Almohadas? ¿Eh?

-¿Qué querías que dijera?.-Le dije

Me iba a besar...

¡Toc!¡Toc!¡Toc!

-¡¡Auch!!

Ikuto se asustó dando un brinco, y, dando como resultado que yo me cayerá de pompas de la cama.

-Lo siento.-Susurró y se metió al closet, le lanzé una mirada asesina a aquél closet, me levanté y abrí la puerta.

-Amu-chan.-Era mi mamá.

-¿Qué sucede?.-Le dije.

-Me llamaron de la agencia de revistas, voy a tener que salir por la mañana, regreso en dos días tu papá también va a venir, vamos a ir a una exposición de ropa casual para ama de casas estación primavera.

-Ah, ya veo

-¿Tendré que cuidar a Ami?

-No, de camino a la exposición, la vamos a dejar en casa de tu primo, se ofreció a cuidarla junto con su esposa

¡¡¡YUPIIII!!! Tengo la casa para mi solita.

-Ah, te traje un pequeño conjunto de primavera que pedí por catalógo.-Me dijo, me enseño, era un mini-short y una blusa de tirantes color negro, para mi sorpresa me encanto.

-Te lo pondré en tu closet.-Me dijo

-¡Eh!¡no!.-Exclamé.

Mi mamá se me quedó viendo algo confusa.

-Eh...yo lo hago

-Oh, ok te lo pongo en tu cama, buenas noches.-Y salió de la habitación cerré la puerta y puse el seguro. Suspiré, cuando me di vuelta Ikuto ya estaba afuera del armario y tenía en sus manos mi nueva ropa.

-Te quedaría muy bien.-Dijo viendolo, me sonroje.

-¡Dame eso!.-Y se lo quité de las manos.

Me miró con una de esas miradas burlonas.

-¿te lo piensas probar?.-Me dijo

Ya sabía lo que quería con eso...

-¡No!

-¿Te piensas quedar aquí?.-Le dije

-No lo se...

-Bueno, yo me voy a bañar.-Dije tomando una toalla de uno de mis cajones.

-De acuerdo.-Me dijo y volteó a verme.

-¿Te ayudo?

-¡¡¡NO!!!.-Dije enojada.

El se río ante mi reacción.

Suspiré y miré de nuevo el conjunto.

-Me lo pondré mañana.-Susurre

Cuando volté a ver a Ikuto, no quedaba rastro de el ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

-A donde rayos se fue?

Apagué las luces.

No lo hayé asi que me metí al baño con mis cosas. Al cerrar la puerta del baño, puse mis cosas sobre la tapa del escusado y abrí la llave. El sonido del agua correr me tranquilizó, toqué el agua, estaba aún fría así que decidi esperar tantito. En mis pensamientos me quedé pensando de nuevo en lo de hoy ¿Qué habrá sido? En eso sentí un zumbido en mis oidos muy fuerte, me los tapé con ambas manos. De repente todo comenzó a ponerse borroso y cerré mis ojos.

-Amu-chan

Escuché un susurró empezé a abrir mis ojos lentamente.

-Amu-chan.-Volví a escuchar, cuando logré abrir los ojos me encontré con Amuto.

-Amuto

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?.-Dije viendo a todos lados, no había nada más a mi alrededor.

-¿Quieres saber por qué te sientes así?.-Me dijo.

No entedía al principìo pero me di cuenta de que hablaba de lo que me había dicho hoy.

-Si.-Me apresuré a decir.

-Necesito saber que significa esta sensación.

Amuto me sonrió.

Y ella...desapareció.

Todo volvio a la normalidad me encontraba de nuevo en el baño, supongo que habría pasado tiempo, pues el agua ya estaba muy caliente. Todavía me encontraba un poco atontada. ¿Qué significaba eso? No lose, supongo que tardaré en descubrilo.

Tomé el baño con tranquilidad, pero aunque mi cuerpo esta allí mi mente no, pues se encontraba vagando por no se donde, lejos de aqui...me sentía extraña. Y, a decir verdad, estaba 100% segura de algo...debía inscribirme en ese taller. No se porque lo haría, pero necesito saber un poco más.

Despúes de mi baño, largo, muy muy largo. Salí de la regadera, según yo había puesto mi ropa en la parte de arriba del inodoro, pero solo estaba mi ropa interior. ¿Hoe?

Miré a ambos lados para ver si era posible divisar mi pijama, pero no había rastro de ella.

-Demonios.-Susurré

-¿Dónde esta?.-Dije saliendo de la regadera con la toalla cubriendome, despúes de buscar varias veces, recordé que por culpa de ese 'minino' se me habia quedado afuera la ropa, encima de mi cama.

-Oh genial, ahora voy a tener que salir por ella.-Dije enojada.

-Que suerte que no este.-Me dije.

Así que me puse mi ropa interior y abrí la puerta, agradecí que las luces estaban apagadas. Caminé hacia mi cama...

-_Fiu fiuuuu_

Me giré bruscamente, las luces se encendieron, y...Adivinen quien era el que se encontraba ahí.

-Ikuto.-Dije enojada, y tapandome con la toalla.

-Deberías tener cuidado, alguien te podría ver.-Me dijo.

Lo mire incredula.

-Entonces, ¿Qué haces tu aquí?.-Le dije

- Bueno, en mi caso, yo si puedo, yo y nadie más.-Me dijo

Me resultaba un poco incomoda aquella situación, yo me encontraba de pie junto a la cama, tapandome con la toalla, y mis brazos y manos.

-¡Volteate! ¡No puedes ver!.-Dije dandome vuelta con mi rostro al rojo vivo.

-Ya te vi de todas formas.-Susurró a mi oído, se habia acercado a mi demasido cerca y sin que yo me diese cuenta, me estremecí y el me abrazo por la cintura.

-¿Te molesta?.- Pregunto en susurros.

El corazón se me aceleraba con cada caricia.

Me comenzó a besar, primero me mordía con suavidad el lobulo de la oreja y comenzaba a descender, pasando por mi cuello, me moví para facilitarle el trabajo, tocaba mi cintura y pasaba por mis caderas, por el reflejo del vidrio de la puerta corrediza pude ver como Ikuto levantaba una pierna, y tocó el interruptor de la luz, dejandonos a oscuras. Como estabamos al borde de la cama, nos inclinamos y con mis brazos me apoyé en la cama, mientras que el seguía. Gemí cuando volvió a darme un mordisco en mi oreja, me dio media vuelta me beso en la boca y me levantó tomandome de las piernas, rodeé mis piernas a su cuerpo, me besaba y me pegaba más a él. Caminó hacia la cama y me recostó en ella quedando el sobre mi. Parecía como un juego, el tocaba mi cuerpo con delicadeza, pero con mucho deseo, toque su cuerpo por debajo de su camisa, acto seguido se deshizo de esta, su torso era fuerte pero a la vez fino, era musculoso pero no perdía su complejo de chico de 17 años. Volvió a tomar mi boca, era un juego, un juego de besos. Aumentaba la intensidad, sus manos que poseían en ese momento mis caderas, subieron por mi cintura y más arriba donde se encontraba mi strapless blanco, me puse nerviosa, a decir verdad, más nerviosa que antes, el me besaba con dulzura pero de pronto se detuvo bruscamente y me dejó de besar, me miró a los ojos.

Se incorporó, doblo una pierna y apoyo su brazo en ella. Yo también me levante, doblando ambas piernas y abrazandolas con mis brazos, estaba confundida.

-Lo siento.-Susurró el volteando a ver a otro lado.

-¿Por qué?.-Le dije

-¿Hiciste algo malo?.-Le pregunté

-Creo que nos has comprendido, voy demasiado rapido, te amo...pero no puedo dejar que el deseo me posesione, sino, podrías terminar lastimada y es lo que menos quiero.-Me dijo

-Lo siento.-Repitió

-Si es lo que tu crees, de acuerdo.- Le dije, el, me miró sorprendido ante mis palabras.

-¿Acaso...querías que continuara?.-Me dijo

-Bueno, es algo... dificil de decir, es un asunto muy importante que no se puede llevar tan a la ligera, pero...

Guardé silencio, mientras ocultaba un poco mi rostro detrás de mis rodillas con el rostro con un tono carmín.

-Si es contigo, haría, lo que fuera...porque yo se que tu serias....incapaz de hacerme algo malo.-Dije, lo miré, cerró sus ojos mientras que sus labios se curvaban, formando una sonrisa, se acercó a mi y me dio un pequeño beso en mi mejilla.

-¿Quieres dormir ahora?.- Preguntó con dulzura.

-Si.-Le dije.

-Lo haremos cuando tu quieras.-Dijo.

Me iba a levantar para ir por mi pijama, pero el me detuvo.

- ¿No crees que asi es más comodo?.

¡Ahh que rapido cambia su estado de animo!

Lo mire, me daba una de sus sonrisas seductoras. Le iba a refunfuñar, pero quise complacerlo, despúes de todo ese es el trabajo de una novia.

-De acuerdo, da igual, hace un poco de calor.-le dije con la personlidad "Cool and Spicy"

Nos recostamos y nos cubrimos con una sabana, me abrazé de él. Su pecho era un poco frio, pero no al grado que me molestase, cerré mis ojos y me perdí en mis sueños.

* * *

**Yahoo!!**

**La enfermedad desapareció!!! Ahora puedo escribir lo que quiera...Y más en estas vacaciones de semana santa. Saben, cuando escribí este capitulo, antes de eso, estaba viendo el capitulo 77 de Shugo Chara Doki! Y cuando lo vi completo, creanmé que por primera vez, estoy enojada con Ikuto...¿Quieren que les cuente que pasó? Si es asi, lean más abajo.**

**----**

**Resulta que la mamá de Amu, descubre que amu,mantenía a Ikuto en secreto y los descubre cuando Amu mete a Ikuto al baño para que se bañe (no sean malpensados no se bañaron juntos) El chiste es que, cuando iban a salir, Amu abre la puerta y lo primero que encuentra es a su madre con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Despúes estaban en la sala y la mamá le dice a Amu:**

**-Cielos, pensé que mantenías a un gato en secreto, pero veo que no es asi.**

**Entonces Amu le pide disculpas. Ikuto le trata de explicar que es culpa suya, por haber venido a casa de Amu y le explica que era porque no se sentía bien.**

**-No estoy enojada...bueno un poco.-Dijo su mamá.**

**Amu e Ikuto se sorprenden.**

**-Pero...**

**-Hubiese deseado que hubieras confiado un poco más en tus padres, Amu.-Le dice su mamá. Amu esta muy triste y le pide de nuevo disculpas.**

**-No puedo dejar que permanezcas más aqui.-Le dice la mamá a Ikuto.**

**-Lo entiendo.-Dice Ikuto y se levanta.**

**-PEro, te conseguiré un hotel.-Le dice, Amu e Ikuto se ponen felices. En eso, ponen que las charas de Amu, se despiden de Yoru, mientras que Amu le pone a Ikuto su ropa en una bolsa. (recuerden que se estaba bañando, osea que tenia que ponerse otra camisa, asi que Amu le dio una camisa de su padre) En eso Ikuto le dice que ella es muy afortunada de tener unos padres como ellos, que siempre estan al tanto de ella. En eso la mamá de Amu, le llamá desde el piso de abajo.**

**-Alguien vino a verte, un chico.-Le dice**

**Resulta que Amu y Tadase se habian quedado de ver a las 4 pero con todo lo que sucedio anteriormente, se le hizo ya muy tarde, y Tadase vino a ver si estaba bien. En eso Amu le dice a Ikuto que se quede en la habitació y que no salga, cuando Amu sale de su habitación Tadase ya subió las escaleras.**

**-Ah, Amu-chan, pense que te habia pasado algo malo.-Le dice con amabilidad.**

**-No te preocupes. **

**En eso Ikuto estaba escuchando y estaba con una cara de tristeza y enojo a la vez.**

**-¿Nos vamos?.-Le dice Tadase. En eso se abre la puerta del cuarto de Amu y todos se quedan soprendidos.**

**-¿Tsukyomi Ikuto?**

**Ikuto no dice nada y Amu lo ve sorprendida.**

**-¿Que haces tu aqui?.-Le pregunta Tadase.**

**-Solo acampaba un rato en el cuarto de Amu.-Dijo**

**Tadase se queda sorprendido. Y mira a Amu.**

**-Te lo puedo explicar.-Le dice.**

**-¿Por cuanto tiempo?.-Le dice Tadase con la cara agachada.**

**-Desde tu última visita.-Le dice Ikuto**

**-"¿Me puedo enamorar de ti?".-Dice Ikuto, citando, lo que dijo Tadase en el capitulo 75 (Creo) donde Tadase se le confiesa a Amu, en la habitación de esta mientras Ikuto estaba en el closet escuchando todo, en eso Tadase se sonroja.**

**-Vaya confesion de parte de un niño.-Dice Ikuto Mientras que Tadase se va poniendo más sonrojado y triste.**

**-Espera Ik--**

**-Amu-chan ¿Tu lo sabias?.-Le interrumpe Tadase.**

**Amu se queda callada y Tadase se da cuenta, en eso se da media vuelta y empieza a bajar las escaleras triste.**

**-Espera Tadase.-Le dice Amu y este voltea y cuando Amu lo ve, con una cara de que estaba apunto de llorar y Amu ya no puede decir nada por que se da cuenta de que lastimo a Tadase, en eso, tadase se va y Amu dice.**

**-¡¡IDIOTA!! ¿Como pudiste? ¡¡¡No te quiero volver a ver nunca más!!! ¡No tenías derecho! ¡¡¡TE ODIO!!! ¡¡¡NO VUELVAS NUNCA MÁS!!!-Le grita Amu y sale corriendo llorando, tratando de alcanzar a Tadase. Total el capitulo se acaba en que Ikuto iba caminando cuando de repente lo acorralan los hombres de Easter, mientras que Tadase va caminando con la cara gacha, y Amu esta corriendo por el parque tratando de buscar a Tadase y se detiene y esta llorando.**

**-Lo lastime.-Susurra.**

**-Jamás habia lastimanado....a nadie...¿Que...¿Que voy a hacer?**

**FIN DEL CAPITULO **

**Les diré algo, yo, amo la pareja de Ikuto y Amu, tanto como ustedes, pero, en lo personal, en ese capitulo, Ikuto se paso de la raya, no tenía derecho a hacer lo que hizo, lastimo tanto a Amu como a Tadase =( Lo siento si no es de su agrado mi opinión.**

**.OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Proximo capitulo...**

**_-Huevos Humanoides.-Susurraron todos_**


	10. Poder Oculto

**Poder Oculto**

**Nota de la autora: (N/a:...)**

**Cuando hay dialogos y no tienen el guión, son pensamientos de Amu.**

* * *

**.:MIENTRAS EN EASTER:.**

-¡Vamos! ¡¡PIENSEN!!.-Gritaba el presidente que se encontraba en su oficina, y los cientificos se encontraban en cunclillas en el piso.

-Esque..no se nos ocurre n-nada.-Tartamudeaban.

-¡P-I-E-N-S-E-N-! Utilizen las clavez, huevo X, Hinamori Amu, haganlo, sus vidas depeden de ellos.

-Huevo, X, Amu (repitiendo)

Tenían mucho miedo, tanto que no podían pensar con claridad. El sujeto 1 decía en susurros.

-Primero, A-amu, niña con 3 charas, se transforma por...eh...(pensando)

-Candado.-Dijo el sujeto 2

-u-utiliza el humpty lock, que hace juego con--Decia el sujeto 1

-No, espera ¿Qué es lo que hacemos? ¿Qué hay de los huevos?.-Dijo el sujeto 3

-Si, es cierto, Huevo X, necesitamos huevos X.-Dijo el sujeto 1

-Muy bien, van progresando ¿Qué más?.-Dijo el presidente.

-Eh...Amu:Simple humana y con 4 charas uno de ellos nuevo, mitad gato y un quinto, que se encuentra cerrado y...

-Amu, huevos x (Repitiendo)

-Humana, huevos, huevos, humana...mmm huevos humanoides.-Dijo el sujeto 1

-¡ESPERA!.-Dijo El Presidente

El presidente se levantó de su silla y camino hacia ellos.

-¿Qué fue lo que acabas de decir?.-DIjo con un tono de voz posesivo.

-H-huevos humanoides.-Susurro el sujeto 1

El presidente lo señalo

Y este se asusto mucho, creyó que ya le habia llegado la hora.

Paso un momento y...

-Nueva Clave.-Dijo.

Camino hacia su silla y cuando se sentó.

-HUevos Humanoides ¿Eh?

Los cientificos guardaron silencio, en eso...

-Las personalidades X...¿Como son?.-Preguntó el sujeto 3

-Son seres pequeños, nacidos de un huevo.-En eso el sujeto 1 interrumpió al sujeto 2

-¡Eso es!

Se levantó.

-¿Qué tal, si? Hacemos que esos seres sean, como, nosotros.

Sus compañeros aún no picaban el anzuelo.

-Miren, lo que quiero decir, esque podemos transformar esos seres pequeños a seres del tamaño de una persona, no dejan de ser personalidades, sino, que aumentan su poder y podemos utilizarlo, para acabar con Amu Hinamori...

-Y Tsukyomi Ikuto.-Puntualizó el presidente

Sus demás compañeros ya entendieron y se les ancharon la boca.

-Bien, ahora...trabajen.-Dijo el presidente.

-Muchas gracias, le prometo que no fallaremos.-Dijeron al unisono y salieron de esa oscura habitación.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**.:SUEÑO DE AMU:.**

Abrí mis ojos y me quedé sorprendida.

-¿Eh?¿Donde estoy?.-Dije mirando hacia todos lados, me encontraba de pie con el uniforme de la escuela. No sabia donde estaba, a donde volteaba no habia obsolutamente nada...

En eso el huevo de Amuto apareció frente a mi. Y ella salió de él.

-Amu-chan

-Amuto.-Susurré.

-¿Qué es esto?.-Me apresuré a decir.

Ella me sonrió.

-Amu, tu...eres una persona fuerte, y se lo has demostrado a todo mundo, la razón...por la cual te quieren todas estas personas es...

-Tu poder especial

Me quedé en shock ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

-El expresar tus sentimientos, es tu maximo poder...

-¿Expresar...mis sentimientos?

-Hay veces en las que utilizaste ese poder, por ejemplo, cuando estabas a punto de morir, tuviste una fuerza increíble para poder EXPRESARLE TUS SENTIMIENTOS a Ikuto, es un poder misteriosos que se encuentra oculto.-Dijo Amuto, colocando su mano en su pecho y cerrando los ojos.

En eso tome mi candado.

-No, ese poder no, el que tu utilizaste fue el de tu corazón

No entendía nada, ¿Cómo fue que yo estaba usando un poder especial? Pero...

**.:FLASHBACK:. Capitulo 6**

_Sentía un dolor insoportable, me quemaba por dentro, con un gran esfuerzo abrí mis ojos y los vi a todos, sonrieron al verme despierta. Pero volvieron a ponerse tristes. Todos me miraban, Kukai abrazaba a Yaya quien estaba llorando. Rima esta a lado de Nagehiko, Ikuto me sostenía, Tadase se encontraba a mi lado, Utau me miraba con ojos llorosos. Mis charas estaban conmigo llorando._

_-Vamos tu puedes.-Me alentó Ikuto_

_-Amu-chan...resiste.-me dijeron las charas. Les sonreí pero gemí de dolor, y ellas comenzaron a ponerse transparentes por mi estado._

_Ikuto me tomo de la mano._

_-Por favor, resiste.-Dijo pero se le corto la voz, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas levanté mi mano y le rozé la mejilla y el la sostuvo con su mano, cerró sus ojos provocando que su lagrimas salieran y viajarán por sus mejillas._

_-D-disculpa...por jamás. Haberte dicho a t-tiempo...lo que yo...s-siento p-por ti..-Dije con mucho esfuerzo se sorprendio y aún tuve fuerza para sonrojarme el me miró. Ya me sentía muy mal, comenzé a entrecerrar mis ojos. Ikuto se horririzo._

_-¡No! ¡Amu! ¡No cierres tus ojos!_

_El llanto se desató en ese lugar. Yo...ya no aguantaba. Los cerré y mi mano ya no pudo mantenerse ni elevada ni firme en la mejilla de Ikuto._

_-¡No! ¡Amu! ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Resiste!...¡Am..!_

_-...por favor.-Susurro._

_Ikuto se acercó a Amu._

_-No me dejes.-Susurro._

_Cerró sus ojos y delicadamente presionó los labios de Amu._

_En la oscuridad en la que me encontraba un pequeño susurró trascendió..._

_-Te amo._

**.:FIN DEL FLASHBACK:.**

Recuerdo que en esos momentos, me sentía muy mal, pero, recuerdo perfectamente que sentía un golpe en mi corazón que me decía que era tiempo de que yo le dijera a IKuto la verdad, la verdad de lo que yo sentía.

-Amu-chan.-Me llamó Amuto

Me volté, me asuste un poco, estaba muy metida en mis pensamientos.

-Recuerdas, cuando te dije, que yo era una parte de ti y una parte de Ikuto?

-Si.-susurré.

-Yo, poseó, el poder gigantesco que aquella vez utilizaste, el mayor poder de Ikuto fue su esperanza.

-Ahora, Amu-chan, necesitas aprender a utlizarlo ese poder, ya que aún no lo dominas al 100% y hasta entonces, no podré hacer la transformación de personalidad contigo.

-¿Cómo puedo aprender a utlizarlo?.-Le dije

-Tu decides por qué me dio lo utlizas.-Me dijo

-De acuerdo.-Exclamé.

-Bien, entonces ¿Por donde empiezo?

-Dimelo tu.-Dijo ella

Y en eso desapareció...

Abrí mis ojos bruscamente, giré mi cabeza hacia mi buró donde se encontraba el huevo de amuto con los demás. Y me sorprendí cuando vi que estaba brillando, sonreí y el brillo desapareció.

Miré el reloj marcaban las 8:00Am Ikuto aún dormía, me incorporé, yo aún seguía con la ropa interior, estiré mis brazos, dando un bostezo.

-¿Madrugas en fin de semana?.-Escuche, volté Ikuto abrió sus ojos y también se incorporó. Dando un gran bostezo.

-Buenos dias.-Le dije, me tomó de la barbilla, nuestro rostros se acercaban cada vez más cerré mis ojos y...

¡Toc!¡Toc!¡Toc!

Nos separamos rapidamente y nos tapamos con las sabanas.

-¿Amu-chan?.- Era mi madre, se aproximó a la cama y se sentó al borde.

-Ya nos vamos, te dejamos dinero en la mesa, por si quieres pedir algo al rato.-Dijo con dulzura.

-Te veo el lunes.-Me dijo y se escuchó el chasquido de una beso. Se levantó y salió de la habitación, en cuanto escuche que se alejaban sus pasos y el chirrido de las llantas del auto, me levanté de la cama.

-Oye, ese era mi beso de despedida.-Le dije enojada

Ikuto se levantó tenía la marca de los labios de mi mamá en su mejilla.

-La proxima vez yo voy del otro lado de la cama.-Me dijo.

En eso sonó el telefono celular de mi buro.

Que raro, casi nadie llama tan temprano ¿Quién será?

-Es el tuyo.-Me dijo

Me lavnté y me puse por encima de Ikuto apoyandome con mis rodillas y brazos en la cama.

-Mmm...-Susurró el, me sonroje y le saqué la lengua en eso cogí el celular.

-Bueno.-Dije

-_Amu-chan= Yaya pregunta si....-_Escuché era...

-¿Quién es Amu?.-Preguntó Ikuto a proposito.

Y Tadase guardó silencio

-Ya te escuchó.-Le dije mientras el se reía

-_A-amu-chan? No me digas que Ikuto esta ahi? En tu casa? A estas horas?.-_Dijo de pronto se escucharon las voces de todos los demás. Me llamó la atención que todos ya estaban levantados y reunidos para algo...

-_¡Amu! ¡Hey espera, Yaya! ¡¡PERVERTIDA!! ¿Que andabas haciendo con el? ¿Pasaron la noche juntos? ¡Yaya, espera! ¡Nagehiko, detén a Rima! ¡Sanjou, ayudame! ¡Kukai, agarra a Yaya!(Parloteo)_

Me separé del telefono, ya sobresalían mucho.

-Ya ves lo que haces.-Le dije a Ikuto aguantandome la risa. El ya no aguanto y acabo riendo.

-Bueno, se van a tener que acostumbrar.-Dijo Ikuto

¡¡¿QUE?!! ¿Acaso iba a ser esto de todos los días?

En eso cesaron las voces y puse mi oreja en el telefono.

-¿Hola?.-Pregunté.

-_Si, eh, bueno lo que Yaya quería decir es..¡Eh! Espera...Tadase no sabes dar recados, trae pa'ca_

Se escucharon ruidos extraños.

-_Amu-chii!!! Olvidando que acabamos de escuchar....¡HAY UNA NUEVA TIENDA! Y como es la inauguración hay una barata ¡En toda la tienda! La cual es gigantesca_

_-_¿En serio?.-Dije entusiasmada

Ya despúes Yaya me contó todo lo demás.

-¿A que hora?.-Le dije

-_A las 3:00 ¿OK?_

_-_Claro ahi estaré.-Le dije

-_ Y puede ir Ikutoooo.-Dijo ella con un tono picaro._

_-_Adioooos Yaya.-Le dije y colgé

-¿Y Bien?.-Preguntó Ikuto

- Yaya me contó que hay una tienda, muy grande y que hay una barata.-Dije colocando de nuevo mi celular en mi buró.

-Es hoy a las 3 y para tu suerte, de haber hablado en medio de MI conversación, también te han invitado.-Le dije

-Mmm...de acuerdo, iré contigo aunque, son las 8:15

y falta..-En eso me tomó de mis costados y me sentó, el quedó sentado con las piernas abiertas y yo entre ellas, teniendo mi espalda con su pecho, el me abrazó por la cintura.

-Y Falta mucho.-Dijo, finalizando.

Me sonroje.

-Se 'nota' que has 'crecido'.-Me dijo No entendía en eso subió sus manos un poco más arriba levantando un poco mis "Encantos"

Gemí.

-Podemos hacer lo que tu quieras.-DIjo en eso me beso el cuello, giré mi cabeza y le besé los labios.

-¡Eh! ¿¡Qué rayos están haciendo!?.-Escuché los charas ya se habian despertado. Ikuto y yo los miramos.

-Nada malo.-DIjo el.

Traté de cambiar de tema.

-Tengo hambre.-Dije..

-Bien, vamos a comer a pedir una pizza nya.-Dijo Yoru

-Ah, tu mamá habló de que te había dejado dinero para que pidieras algo.-Me dijo Ikuto.

-¿Quién la va a pedir?.-Dijeron, todos se me quedaron viendo.

-Bien.-Dije pesadamente levantandomé, Ikuto me tomó del brazo.

Pensé que diría algo como "Yo lo hago" pero...

-Con doble queso ¿Quieres?

O_O'

-Te haré un trato.-Le dije

-Me quedaré 'así ' todo lo que tu quieras, pero pide tu la pizza.-Dije, me refería a quedarme con ropa interior.

El sonrió.

-De acuerdo, yo lo hago.-Dijo levantandose y bajando a la sala para coger el telefono, yo mientras me recosté de nuevo en la cama y me tapé con una sabana.

-Amu-chan, eres una chantajista.-Me dijeron mis charas mirando medio raro.

-En la guerra, el amor y en la pizza todo se vale.-Exclamé

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo...saben, el shock que tuve por haber ver el capitulo que les conté ya se esfumó por que me acordé que Ikuto no lo hizo con intenciones malas, lo hizo para proteger a Tadase y a Amu, claro que yo sola no me di cuenta, varios lectores me dijeron Jejeje ¿Que cosas no? Además tengo una teoría, en todos los capitulos de Shugo Chara me voy lamentando en cada escena donde Tadase y Amu se ven juntos, en eso, recapacite...y descubrí que la sensación que sentía al ver esas escenas son exactamente lo que la producción de esta serie es lo que quiere que el publico sienta, asi las confunde, para sembrarles la semilla de la duda dejandonos ver que Amu se va a quedar con Tadase, pero ¡No! si regresan a los capitulos anteriores, hay claves que dejan ver que Amu se va a quedar con Ikuto, como por ejemplo, la similaridad que tiene Ikuto y Amu, la llave y el candado, y bien esa es mi teoria Muajajajaja (Espero que se haga realida y que Amu se quede con Ikuto)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**Amu se va con Ikuto a ver el centro comercial con los demás, en el camino se encuentran con Utau y juntos pasan momentos divertidos pero...se estropeará todo en el mejor momento.**

**¡No se pierdan el proximo capitulo!**

**FASE 1: NACIMIENTO DE AMUTO (completo)**

**FASE 2: HUEVOS HUMANOIDES (En Progreso)**

**Y les digo un secreto? Serán 14 fases!! asi que no se van a aburrir con este Fic.**

**¡HASTA LA PROXIMA AMIGOS!**


	11. Rumbo al Centro Comercial

**Rumbo Al Centro Comercial.**

**Nota de la autora: (N/a:...)**

**Cuando hay dialogos y no tienen el guión, son pensamientos de Amu.**

* * *

Cerré de nuevo mis ojos, tal vez lograría tomar un poco de sueño al pasar un rato me quede dormida -no profundamente- soñaba, que estaba en aquel centro comercial, cuando vi por dentro, me quedé sorprendida, Yaya tenía razón era enorme, habia cientos de tiendas, yo entraba a cada tienda de ropa que veía sin saltarme ni una y me probabá de todo, el dinero parecía inagotable, compraba y compraba, accesorios, ropa, zapatos, de todo un poco, en eso salieron globos de muchos colores, había una plataforma donde se encontraban varias mujeres bailando, vestía con unbikini con espejuelas y tenían adornos de plumas gigantes en la parte de atrás delbikini y en la cabeza, me acerqué a ver, en eso las bailarinas bajaron del escenario y caminaban entre la gente, en eso me rodearon y bailaban a mi entorno, y sus plumas me rozaban el cuello haciendome cosquillas ¡A que divertido! En eso...

_Pizza, Pizaaaa..._

_-_Pizza, pizza, pizza...-Murmuraron cerca de mi oido.

Abrí mis ojos, y me di cuenta de la fuente de cosquillas era Ikuto quien estaba acariciandome el cuello, se encontraba a lado mío y en su mano derecha sostenía una rebanada depizza.

-¿Ya llegó la pizza? ¿Tan rápido?-Dije.

-Si tu llamas 35 minutos algo rapido...

-¡35 minutos!.-Exclamé, cielos mis sueños son muy cortos pero se gastan un chorro de tiempo.

-Come antes de que se enfrie.-Me dijo, observé quela pizza se encontraba en mi mesa, así que me paré, tome un rebanada y me volví a sentar a lado de Ikuto.

-¿En cuanto salio la pizza?.-Le pregunté.

-Fue gratis.-Me dijo llevandose a la boca otro pedazo depizza.

-¿Cómo que fue gratis?.-Les dije.

-Si ¿No sabes que hay una promoción? Si tardan más de30 min. es gratis.

-Ah ya veo.-Le dije

Tomé el primer bocado, observaba como las demás charas comían entre todas ellas una sola rebanada, se divertían. No se porque pero ese ambiente me relajaba, el estar con Ikuto, aaaah...

Tomé otro bocado dela pizza y un pedacito de jamón quedo la mitad fuera de mi boca.

-Yo te ayudo.-Dijo Ikuto y me besó robandose mi pedacito. En eso sentía algo extraño y mire abajo.

-Bien hecho genio.-Exclamé, Ikuto por andar con sus juegos derramó un poco de queso sobre mi cuerpo, suerte que no haya ensuciado mi lenceria, el queso se encontraba entre mi ombligo y mi pecho.

-Mmmm...

Ikuto comenzó a lamerme, gemí cuando su lengua toco mi cuerpo.

-Oye espera.-Dije, el se detuvo y me levanté.

-Prefiero bañarme si no te importa.-Le dije, saqué una camisa blanca de mangas cortas y unshort color negro, era ropa vieja pero en buen estado.

-Ah, pero se estaba poniendo divertido.-Me dijo

Le saqué la lengua y me metí al baño, abrí la llave y cuando me iba a desvestir, dos fuertes brazos me abrazaron.

-Me asustaste.-le dije, me sentía un poco extraña, de nuevo el sonrojo volvió a mis mejillas, mientras que me estremecía cada vez que me acariciaba.

-Solo pretendo jugar...

-Soy un gato juguetón.-Susurró con voz seductora, el corazón se me mantenía a un ritmo desbocado.

-Y ¿Qué piensas hacer?.-le pregunté un poco nerviosismo, en eso me tomo desprevenida y me llevo dentro de la regadera, y no era porque yo quisiera sino porque el era mucho más fuerte que yo.

-¡Hey! ¡Espera!.-Le grité, nos empezamos a empapar de abajo hacia arriba.

-¿Acaso estas loco? Aún no estoy lista.-Exclamé enojada.

-Bueno, puedas prepararte si lo deseas.-Me incitó, me puse colorada.

-B-bueno me...me quedo así.-Tartamudeé, el se río, lo miré su cabello chorreaba y le tapaba un poco los ojos.

¡Oh, cielos! ¡Tiene que ser un delito ser tan sexy!

Las gotas corrían por sus pectorales, desvié esos pensamientos al igual que mi rostro, volvió a reír por debajo del ruido de la regadera, pasó su brazos por debajo de los míos pegandomé más a él. Nuestros rostro quedaron muy cerca, el cerró sus ojos.

-Hazlo...-Me dijo, su aliento embriagador hacia que me dieran vuelta la cabezas, me acerqué a el y rocé sus labios, acariciaba un poco mis espalda con la yema de sus dedos, mientras yo curvaba esta. MIENTRAS TANTO...

-¿Qué andarán haciendo esosdos?.-Preguntó Ran pegando la oreja a la puerta del baño donde se encontraban Ikuto y Amu.

-Amu ha progresado mucho.-Dijo Miki

-Ikuto se ve muy feliz.-Exclamó Yoru con alegría.

-Son la pareja perfecta.-Dijo Amuto...

-Aaah, el amor.-Tarareo Suu.

DE NUEVO DENTRO DEL BAÑO....

-Ikuto ¿Me dejarás bañarme al fin?.-Le dije.

-Ah...-suspiró con decepción.

Me besó y salió tomando una toalla, al fin pudebañarme, me quite la ropa (la cual estaba empapada gracias a los juegos del neko-hentai) tomé el champú y asi pude tener mi momento de relax...

DE VUELTA CON LOS CHARAS E IKUTO...

-¿Y que piensas hacer con ese pantalón?.-Preguntó Yoru viendo el estado del pantalon que chorreaba agua.

-....

-¡Ya se!.-Exclamó Miki

-Toma.-Le extendió a Ikuto una revista.

-Escoge un vestuario.-Añadio

Las demás charas entendieron el mensaje.

-Aah! Buena idea Miki...-Dijo Amuto con alegría.

Se llevaron a Ikuto fuera de la habitación, yo cuando termine de bañarme me puse un pescador de mezclilla y una blusa blanca cuando sali no í nadie ¿Are?

**.:MIENTRASEN EASTER:. " LABORATORIO"**

-¿Cómo va?.-Preguntó El presidente.

-Ya casi.-Dijo el sujeto 1, estaban en la misma cabina donde habían creado a su experimento K12g solo que ahora estaban utilizando un huevo X, el cual recibía una fuerte cantidad de energía, proveniente de 2 conductores de cobre, también recibía energía por parte de cientos de huevos X, que se encontraban encerrado en una capsula.

-Aumenta la energía a 120.- Dijo el suejto 1

Despúes de un par de tecleados, los consumos de energía que también mantenía funcionando el edificio, comenzaron a decaer, así que el voltaje de aquella habitación disminuía notablemente.

-Ya falta poco.-Dijo el sujeto 3, en eso el huevo comenzaba a moverse y hasta estaba incrementando su tamaño, en eso las luces se apagaron, en todo el edificio, las personas quedaron sorprendidas.

El sujeto 1 sacó de un cajón una lampara de pilas y alumbro donde se supone que estaba el huevo el cual comenzó a crecer de tamaño tan grande que de pronto la cascara explotó y aparecía un ser de caracteristicas humanas, se encontraba en posición fetal, el silencio estaba presente, en eso el ser comenzó a estirarse mientras los demás observaban.

-¡¡¡EUREKAA!!!.-Exclamaron todos dando brincos. La personalidad X se incorporó por sus vestimentas se dieron cuenta de que era de sexo masculino, y muy guapo, traía unos tennis negros, un pantalón de mezclilla deslavado, una camisa de botones color blanca, los primeros se encontraban desabrochados lo cual hacian verlo muy sexy, llevaba el cabello desarreglado, el cual era de color negro, sus ojos era de color gris y lo unico que lo distinguía de una personalidad esque llevaba un collar con una X.

-Esta medio raro esta personalidad ¿No creen?.-Pregunto el sujeto 1 debido a la belleza del ser.

-Si, esta medio raro, tiene razón...

-¿A quien se lo quitaron?.-Pregunto...

-Mmmm... a un tal _Latin Lover? _No me acuerdo.-DIjo el sujeto 2

-Es...perfecto.-Exclamó el sujeto 3 con brillo en sus ojos.

-¿Y que están esperando?.-Dijo el presidente.

-Eh ¡Ah! Si..como usted ordene.-Dijeron la unisono, el presidente salió de la habitación, el sujeto 2 llevaba en manos un mini-microfono, el cual le colocó en la ropa al nuevo ser.

-Cuidado, no me arrugues la ropa.-Dijo con mucha elegancia, el sujeto 1 sorprendido dijo.

-¡Mira, puede hablar!

-Claro que puedo.-Dijo el chico.

-Te pondremo de nombre 1#.-Puntualizó.

-Eso no es nombre es un numero ¬.¬' -Dijo el chico

-No importa, asi te vas a llamar y punto.-Dijo el sujeto 2

-Ahora, tu proposito es buscar el embrión, que se debe de encontrar en el corazón de alguien de sueños puros, la apariencia del embrión es un huevo blanco que mantiene un resplandor, si lo atrapas no los traes, y....

Esbozó una sonrisa

-...Si por alguna razón aparece alguno de estos chiquillos.-Dijo sacando fotos de los guardianes y de los hermanos Tsukiyomi cada uno con sus respectivos charas.

-Los aniquilas totalmente.-DIjo el sujeto 1

Numero 1 los observó.

-De acuerdo

-¿Cuando empiezo?.-Pregunto

-Bien asi me gusta, ahora hay que buscar un punto donde podamos sacar huevos X.-Dijo el sujeto 1

En eso querián encender la computadora pero...puff! La luz no habia regresado todavía...

-Bueno no la necesitamos.-Exclamaron, en eso se pegaron a la ventana.

-Busquen un lugar donde se vea mucha gente.-Dijo el sujeto 3, numero uno los miraba con una gotita en la cabeza ¬¬'

Sujeto 2 encontró un lugar esplendido, lleno de gente, era...era... ¡UN CENTRO COMERCIAL NUEVO!

-¡Allí!.-Exclamó señalando el lugar.

-Perfecto.-Exclamó el sujeto 1

Numero 1 se acercó a ver.

-Muy bien, es tu primer trabajo no nos vayas a fallar.-Dijo el sujeto 1, mientras que Numero Uno observaba detenidamente el lugar.

**.:EN CASA DE AMU:. 2:40**

Ikuto permanecía en la sala viendo la tele, mientras yo me encontraba en mi cuarto tratando de decidir, que es lo que debería ponerme de ropa.

-A mi me agrada ese conjunto que traes.- Me dijo Ran.

-No, este no, no lo considero como algo para salir.-Les dije.

-¿Se te ocurre algo?.-Le pregunté a Miki, la cúal se encontraba ya hace rato, tratando de harcerme un lindo atuendo.

-Mmm...-Dijo Miki, mientras Ran Suu y Amuto se acercaban a su cuadernito.

-Pero que ¡Bonito!.-Exclamó Amuto

-Si, tienes razón.-Dijo Ran

-va muy al estilo de amu-cham.-Dijo suu con una sonrisa.

-¡Si! tienen razón ¿Que te parece?.-Me dijo mostrandome el dibujo.

-¡Fabuloso!.- Exclamé encantada con el diseño.

-¡Dibujé, Dibujo, Dibujado!.- Y mi ropa anterior desapareció mi atuendo consistía, en unos tenis de piel, color gris, un pantalón de mexclilla entubado, color azul, una camisa amarilla y una chamarra roja de mangas cortas, y llevaba dos calentadores de rayas grises y negras en mis antebrazos, y para el cabello, decidí dejarmelo suelto con dos broches de X a los costados.

-Gracias Miki, desde ahora tu cargo será ¡Modista Personal!.-Exclamé con alegría.

Miki se puso coloradita.

-Gracias Amu-chan.

-Podemos ir??.-Me dijo Amuto

-Claro.-Les dije colgé el bolso donde llevo los huevos...

Bajé las escaleras, lo primero que vi fue un cacahuate cruzando la habitación ¿Hoe?

-¿Qué rayos estas haciendo?.-Le dijce a Ikuto algo irritada.

-Me Aburrí.-Respondió arrojando otro cacahuate que aterrizó en la boca de yoru.

-Bueno, vamonos.-le dije, en eso vi algo medio raro en ikuto.

-¿¡Por qué no te has puesto la camisa!?.-Dije totalmente irritada.

-Sigue mojada.-Señalo, la camisa se encontraba en el patio de afuera colgada. Le iba a empezar a reprochar.

-Tranquila, tengo todo arreglado.-Me dijo

-Ah si ¿Cómo? ¿Piensas esperar a que lleguemos a la tienda para comprar ropa?.-le dije.

-No...

-Miki.-Pronunció.

-¡Dibujé, Dibujo, Dibujado!

Me quedé en shock...

-¿Lo ves? Ya tenía todo arreglado.- Exclamó

-Miki...-Dije

Ella me miró desconcertada.

-¡Degradada Del Cargo De Modista Personal!

-¡Noooooo! ¡Disculpa! ¡Amu-chan! ¡Por favor!.-Suplicaba Miki, yo me cruzé de brazos.

Miré el atuendo de Ikuto consistía en unos tenis de piel color negro con agujetas rojas, un pantalón de mezclilla de tonalidades negras y grises, llevaba una camisa negra y 2 calentadores negros en sus antebrazos en resumen; combinada con el mío.

-Vamonos ya.-Dije abriendo la puerta.

-Espera...Amu!!.-Suplicante decia la pequeña Miki.

Despúes de caminar un par de cuadras, llegamos a la estación del tren, despúes en el camino, ya llevabamos una platica sobre la noche anterior, Ikuto era el que se divertía más. Bajamos del metro y en eso comenzamos a escuchar gritos y cientos de voces nos volteamos a la derecha para ver, vi muchas personas con camaras y microfonos.

De pronto de la nada apareció Utau entre Ikuto y yo.

-¡¿Y tu cuando llegaste?!

En eso toda la gente comenzó a amontonarse, me lograron separar de Ikuto y Utau quedando detrás de todas las personas.

-¡Utau, utau!

-¿Quien es el?

-¿Es tu novio?

-¿Desde cuando?

-¿Se piensan casar?

-¿Cuando se conocieron?

-¿Te estaba esperando?

Todo mundo hablaba a lo loco, y lo más impresionantes es que se entendían...ñ_ñ

-No, el no es mi novio es...(Interrumpida)

-¿es tu esposo?

-¿Tan joven?

-¿Te casaste a escondidas?

-¿Donde?

-¿Cuando?

Ya me estaba enojando trataba de ver entre la gente así que traté de idear algo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?.-Me preguntó Amuto

-No se.-Les respondí.

-¡Hay que combatir, fuego con fuego!.-Exclamó Ran

En eso cambiaron mis broches de X a broches de corazón.

-Oigan todos ¡¿No es esa Britney Spears?!.- Grité señalando a no se donde.

Todos se voltearon

-Ohh!!!

-Britney Spears!!!!!

Y salieron corriendo. Quedando solo Ikuto y Utau.

-Buena idea, vamonos antes de que regresen.-Dijo Ikuto y salimos corriendo.

-¿Donde esta Britney?.-Decía Utau entusiasmada.

Ikuto la tomo de la mano.

-¡Ya vamonos!.-Dijo

Salimos corriendo, comenzamos a subir las escaleras, pero como al quinto escalón aparecieron de nuevo los paparazzi's

-¿Con qué Britney Spears?.-Exclamaron con una expresión de enfado.

¡Gulp!

Volvimos a salir corriendo con toda la manada de animales detras de nosotros.

-Tenemos que hacer algo.-Dijo Utau.

-No se me ocurre nada.-Exclamó Ikuto.

Doblamos en una esquina de la estación y vi a un hombre dejar un periodico en una banca.

-¡tengo una idea!.-Dije.

-----

-----

-----

-¿A donde se fueron?.-Dijeron los paparazzis

-Disculpen, ¿no han visto pasar por aqui a una chica rubia a una pelirosa a un chico alto???.-Preguntaron.

-No lo siento.-Respondimos al unisono. Los paparazzis salieron corriendo en la misma dirección, despúes nosotros bajamos los periodicos que manteniamos en nuestras manos y que ocultaban nuestro rostros.

-¡Fiuu!.-Y volvimos a salir corriendo. Esta vez a la salida de la estación logrando perderlos.

Ya despúes de una rato de unas cuantas risas...

-Ah ¿Con qué ustedes van también al nuevo centro comercial? ¿Eh?.-Dijo Utau.

-Si...-Respondimos Ikuto y Yo. A lo lejos pude divisar el centro comercial con mucha gente entrando y saliendo y entre toda la multitud pude divisar a mis amigos.

* * *

**¡Ya esta! ¿Que les parece? Espero que les haya gustado. Y...les aseguró que el sig. capitulo tambien les va a gustar.**

**Numero 1 aparece en el centro comercial y crea un alboroto. (Sobre todo entre las chicas)**

**¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	12. Amor Inesperado

**Amor Inesperado**

**Nota de la autora: (N/a:...)**

* * *

Ya llegando donde estaban mis amigos...

-Hola, lamento la tardanza.-Exclamé.

-No hay problema, nosotros también acabamos de llegar.-Dijo Tadase con una sonrisa

En eso Yaya me tomó del brazo y me separó un momento del grupito.

-Veo que hiciste lo que te dije Jijiji

-Y hasta trajiste a Utau-chan.-Añadió

-Eh...eto, si.-Tartamudeé sonrojandome levemente.

-Si es que Amu-chan tuvo un pequeño inconveniente en la REGADERA.-Dijo Ran, Ikuto y Amu le taparon la boca.

-Si, también con una PIZZA.-Dijo Suu y Amu la encerró en su huevo.

-Y sobre todo un gran inconveniente con la ROPA.-Dijo Miki, en eso AMu la agarro y la metió en la bolsa.

Amuto y Yoru se reían a tal escena.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?.-Preguntó Kiseki, junto con todos los demás charas.

-N-A-D-A.-Dijeron Amu e Ikuto clavandoles a Amuto y a Yoru una mirada penetrante.

-Eh, si, eso, Nada.-Dijeron nerviosamente.

Mientras tanto en la alegría de todos. Un par de ojos grises observaban con interes a la pelirosa desde lejos...

-Mmm...¿Con qué ella es Amu? ¿Eh? Si que tiene muchos Charas.-DIjo numero 1 viendo la foto que los hombres de Easter les proporcionó, miró la foto observando con profundidad aquel chico alto de ojos azul zafiro.

-No pareces muy especial...Ikuto.-Dijo viendo al mencionado

-Muy bien Amu, es hora de que nos conozcamos.-Dijo caminando con cautela, paso a lado de Amu, la miro de reojo y entró en el centro comercial- Amu se sintió medio extraña y miro al chico que hace un momento paso a su lado, lo miró por un instante...

-¿Qué sucede Amu?.-Dijo Ikuto sacandola de sus pensamientos

-Eh, no, nada vamos.-Dijo, todos juntos entraron a la tienda en eso a todas las CHICAS y a sus charas se les prendieron los ojos.

-¡¡¡SHUGOII!!!.-Exclamaron y como si fueran niñas chiquitas salieron corriendo a las tiendas, cada una por su lado. Los demás algo sorprendidos las miraron.

-Que bueno que la disquera le paga todo a Utau.-Dijo Ikuto, caminando hacia la tienda donde Amu se encontraba.

Los demás siguieron su rumbo recorriendo todas las tiendas. En eso llegaron a una tienda de disfrazes, había un hombro promocionando con un microfono una capa, accesorio de un disfraz de Rey, en eso se colozó enfrente de Tadase.

-¡Mira Chico! ¿No te gustaría un disfraz con una capa como ESTA?

-¿Eh? ¿se refiere a mi?.-Dijo Tadase **(N/a: Ya saben lo inocente que es...¬¬)**

-Si, si, estoy seguro que pareceras un PRINCIPE...

**(N/a: Ya sabrán que era lo que iba a suceder)**

-Coronita a la vista.-Dijo Kukai.

-¿PRINCIPE? ¡¡NOOO!! YO SOY UN REY, MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.-Exclamó colocandose la capa y viendose ante un espejo.

-Humm...me queda bien.-Dijo mientras los demás lo veían O_O' O_O'

-Es digno de un Rey.-Dijo Kiseki...

-¿Are? ¿Dónde esta Kairi?.-Dijo Nagehiko, mirando a todos lados.

-¡Ooh! ¡Qué Talentoso! ¡Qué Genial ! (Cientos de elogios)

Se acercaron a ver, en la tienda de disfrazes había uno de samurai, con Katana y toda la cosa, Kairi (Con su cambió de Personalidad) andaba presumiendo sus dotes con la Katana dejando asombrados a todos, ñ_ñ O_O'

-Asi se hace Kairi.-Dijo Musashi

Mientras tanto Ikuto veía un poco de ropa, no es algo que le atrajera mucho, pero estando ahí no perdía nada **(N/a: Claro que se pierde algo: Dinero xD)**

Mientras Amu se probaba y probaba ropa de todos los estilos. Cuando Ikuto la veía que a cada 2 minutos cambiaba de ropa le decía.

-Te has probado casi toda la tienda.

-Esque, me gustan muchas cosas.-Exclamó ella con mucha alegría, y de nuevo se metio al probador para seguir. Mientras las charas se divertian haciendo caras enfrente del espejo.

-Yo, voy por ahí.-Dijo Ikuto.

-Si, claro

Y allí estaba Ikuto, pasando por todos los departamentos, nada le llamaba la atención, debes en cuando, alguna ropa de una tela muy apetitosa como para afilarse las uñas Jejeje. Tratando de ignorar esos impulsos se topó con el departamento de perfumes, al entrar A Ikuto se le erizo la piel.

-Cielos, aqui huele muy raro.-Dijo Yoru, tapandose la nariz.

De Pronto un tubulto de chicas se reunía, la curiosidad felina de Ikuto le hizo parar la oreja (Literalmente)

Eran puras chicas diciendo que estaba muy buenote y que no se que, que muy sexy y guapo. Y que su cabello era genial etc..

-Aunque le falta pompa.-Dijo una chica.

¿Are? O__O' ??

Ikuto se vió por un espejo...

-No es cierto.-susurró.

Comenzó a caminar, pero se dio cuenta de que varias chicas lo estaban siguiendo.

-¿Y ahora que harás?.-Dijo Yoru

-Ja, tengo una idea.-Dijo el, y caminando por allí llegó al departamento de joyería, mientras en un segundo se despitaron las chicas, Ikuto se puso un anillo. Y dando un 'bostezo'

-Buaaa!!! Es casado!!!.-Y se fueron de allí. Ikuto suspiró aliviado, se quitó el anillo y se fue de nuevo al departamento donde se encontraba Amu, antes de llegar con ella a unos cuantos metros, logró ver a un grupo de 5 chicos , los cuales miraban a Amu la cual llevaba una falda negra y una blusa de ombligera.

-Pero que buena esta, vamos, a ver si nos divertimos un rato.-Dijeron algunos, Ikuto enojado camino hacia Amu, mientras esta se veía en el espejo, Ikuto la rodeo con sus brazos.

-Mmm...que sexy.-Dijo mientras que Amu se sonrojaba.

En eso miró a los chicos con una mirada fría, asi como diciendo: "ES MÍA", los chicos se estremecieron y se fueron de allí...

PASARON LAS HORAS Y TODOS SEGUÍAN DIVIRTIÉNDOSE....

---

---

---

Rima se compró montones de mangas de chistes, Yaya unos muñecos de una tienda de bebés, Utau se compró montones de zapatos, Kukai varios videojuegos, Tadase su conocido disfraz de Rey y Kairi su disfraz de Samurai, mientras que Nagehiko se compró un disco de su grupo favorito, Amu montones de ropa e Ikuto (para ser específicos) se compró 5 pantalones, 2 cinturones y 8 camisas. Todos se quedaron un rato platicando en una tienda de malteadas...

-Pediré otra.-Dijo Tadase levantandosé.

-Te acompaño, yo también quiero otra.-Dijo Ikuto acompañandolo.-Amu los observó irse

-Tadase e Ikuto parece que ya se llevan bien.-Dijo Nagehiko, Amu le sonrió.

-Si, me agrada eso.-Exclamé con alegría.

-Yo quiero mucho a Tadase y el que no se llevase bien con Ikuto, no me gustaría para nada.-Añadí.

Rima y yaya se me acercaron con una mirada picara.

-¿Quieres mucho a Tadase?.-Dijeron

-Pues..s-si.-Dije con nerviosismo

Kairi y Kukai se acercaron tambien.

-Mucho, muchooo?.-Preguntaron

Me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa

-S-si

Todos al unisono dijeron.

-No capaz de tener 2 NOVIOS ¿VERDAD?.-Dijeron acosandome.

Utau con ojos de fuego se subió a la mesa y llegando hasta Amu la tomó de la ropa.

-Ah no!! Eso si que no, no puedes eso!!! A mi Ikuto no le haces eso!!!!!.-Dijo sacudiendome.

Tadase e Ikuto se acercaron

-Te lo prohibo!!!.-Dijo Utau

-No...claro que n-no, yo...solo...quiero..a Tadase...como un....hermano.-Dije totalmente mareada, Nagehiko tratando de salvarme y los demás riendose...

-¿De qué tanto hablan?.-Dijeron al unisono Ikuto y Tadase. l_l'

Todos se detuvieron, y a la velocidad volvimos a nuestros lugares

-Cof,Cof... **(N/a:Que disimulada)** Nada en especial.-Dijo Amu De pronto se escucharon gritos y aplausos provenientes de la planta baja, como el local se encontraba en el tercer piso se asomaron Amu y los demás, había una plataforma y había un chico muy guapo al microfono, hablando, promocionando ropa para damas con el 80% de descuento, no se si las chicas gritaban por la oferta o por el chico...xD

Todos bajamos y nos acercamos al pequeño escenario. Entre toda la multitud logré divisar al chico de ojos grises, si, debo aceptarlo era muy guapo (Aunque no superaba a Ikuto) Su ojos grises eran muy lindos, algo que me llamo la atención era que llevaba colgado un dije en forma de X, en eso sentí algo, una sensación extraña.

-Amu-chan, es un huevo X.-Me dijeron Amuto y Ran

-Y esta cerca.-Dijeron Suu y Miki

Miré a los demás, los charas ya se encontraban avisando a sus amos. Vi que a todos los tomo por sorpresa.

-¿Estás segura?.-Dijo Ikuto

-Sin duda alguna.-Respondí.

-Pero no parece haber rastro de ese huevo.-Dijo Tadase, todos empezamos a mirar para ver si lo podíamos encontrar, Nada....Que raro

Cerré mis ojos y me concentré para ver si encontrar algo, traté de apartar de mi mente; el sonido y todo lo que me rodeaba, vi en mi mente a mis amigos y luego a un X que tenía un brillo color morado, abrí mis ojos bruscamente.

-¿Encontraste algo?.-Me dijo Utau

-Allí.-Señalé con el dedo, al chico de los cabellos negros que se encontraba en la plataforma.

-¿Qué?.-Dijeron sorprendidos mis compañeros.

-Veanlo bien, estoy segura de que ese dije tiene energía de Huevo X.-Les dije.

-_Bien Amu, ya te diste cuenta, ahora...que empieze la diversión.-_Decía número 1 en su mente, en eso el dije del collar, comenzó a brillas con una luz muy, pero muy intensa como el sol, Ikuto me tapó mientras los demás se escondian en los locales, duró así unos segundos, empezaba a disminuir la intensidad de la luz, Ikuto me solto y pude ver un poco, y vi una extraña figura aproximandosé.

-¡AMU!.-Me gritaron todos. En ese momento sentí una ligera presión en mis labios, cuando la luz desapareció, el chico de la plataforma se encontraba ahora robandome un beso de mis labios, me sonroje al instante y me separé de él, Ikuto lo trato de atacar con su garra gigante.

-¡Largaté Idiota!.-Le gritó.

Amu se tapó la boca sonrojada y -bueno ya saben con esas lineas azules en la frente-

-Hola Amu.-Dijo el con un tono calmado.

-¿Quién eres?.-Le gritó Ikuto.

-Oh, perdón permitanme presentarme, mi nombre es: Numero 1

-Eso es un numero, no un nombre.-Le dijo Yaya

-¡Ya se que es un estupido numero! ¡No tengo la culpa de que asi me llamaran!.-Le contestó totalmente enojado ò3ó

-¿Y que rayos quieres?.-Dijo Tadase.

-Obviamente...El embrión.-Dijo, diciendo la última frase con una voz siniestra al igual que su mirada.

-Y para eso, necesito gente.-Dijo El, señalando, a todas las personas, las cuales habian perdido sus huevos del corazón y se habían convertido en huevos X.

-Lamentablemente no lo encontré, pero ordenes son ordenes, y son: ¡DESTRUIRLOS!.-Dijo lanzandose, preparado para atacar.

-¡Atashi no Kokoro, Unlock!

-¡Chara Nari: Amulet Spade!

-¡Chara Nari: Black Lynx!

-¡Chara Nari: Platinum Royal!

-¡Chara Nari: Seraphic Charm!

-¡Chara Nari: Clown Drop!

-¡Chara Nari: Dear Baby!

-¡Chara Nari: Sky Jack!

-¡Chara Nari: Samurai Soul!

-No dejaremos que te lleves esos huevos.-Le dije, enojada, sobre todo por lo que me hizo. Con una incrible energía de huevos X detrás de él...

-¡Holy Crown!.-Tadase nos defendió.

-Hey! Solo era una distracción.-Dijo detrás de nosotros, no nos dio tiempo de voltear cuando nos atacó. Quedamos un poco lastimados.

Comenzó a atacarnos con huevos que empezaban a aprisionar a los demás, antes de que me tocarán a mi, salté lo más alto que pude. Teniendo una buena distancia de ellos...

-¡Colorful, Canvas!.-En eso todos los huevos quedaron inmovilizados.

-Mm..muy bien Amu, a ver que haces con esto!.-Gritó y de su dije saco una esfera de energía dirigida hacia mis amigos, con el pincel logré detenerlo a tiempo y logré salvarlos.

-¡Bien hecho!.-Me dijeron.

Comenzamos a atacar con todas nuestras fuerzas, aunque no era facil, teniamos que proteger a todas las personas y a todos los locales de la tienda (Obviamente no ibamos a dejar que los destruyeran: eran NUEVOS, tenían la mejor MERCANCÍA y era BARATO) Pero algo que me tenía muy preocupada era...¿Qué era ese tipo? No parecía humano. Traté de buscar algun punto debíl.

-¡Tomen esto!.-Dijo sujetando su dije, gracias que pudimos esquivarlo.

-¡Eso es!.-Exclamé.

Les dije a los demás mi plan.

Kukai, Kairi Ikuto y Tadase empezaron a atacar a numero Uno. Y justo cuando los huevos nos iban a atacar...

-¡Angle Cradle!.-Utau logró limpiar los huevos.

-¡Bien! ¡Rima, Yaya!

-¡Cuerda floja balarina! **(N/a: Nose como se llama en japones el segundo ataque de Rima, si alguien sabe el nombre que me lo diga plis)**

-¡Go, go Ahiru-chan!

Los patitos que llevaban en el pico las cuerdas de Rima apresaron a numero 1.

-Tu turno, Amu-chan.-Me dijo Yaya.

Cambie mi Chara Nari.

-¡Chara Nari: Amuelt Heart!

-¡Heart Toroto!.-Lanzé el baculo y propinandole un golpe a numero 1 logré quitarle el dije, e instanteamente, perdió su poder. Cayó en el suelo

-¿Qué eres?.-le pregunté.

Numero 1 que yacía en el suelo y respirando entrecortadamente, me miró.

-Según los tipos que me crearon, soy un huevo humanoide, yo...soy una mutación de un huevo X

Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos.

-Osea, que tu...realmente eres un huevo X.-Dijo Tadase.

-Si.

Me quedé muda, que horrible cosa, habian echo los de Easter, utilizar un huevo X para hacer ese tipo de cosas es DETESTABLE

-Toda mi energía se encuentra en ese dije que tienes en las manos, Amu.-Me dijo

Miré el dije.

-Je, Bien, por ahora los dejaré en paz.-Dijo en eso, en un movimiento rapido, apareció enfrente mio tomandome de la barbilla.

-Nos vemos luego, Amu.-Ikuto volvió a atacarlo con su garra.

Y numero 1 desapareció.

-Uff! ¡Por fin se fue!.-Exclamé.

-Si, pero debes tener cuidado con ese fulano.-Dijo Ikuto con tono agresivo

-Si, quien sabe que es lo que sea capaz de hacer.-Dijo Tadase.

-Ten cuidado.-Dijo Utau.

-OK, ok, no hay problema, no soy un niñita se cuidarme.-Mi personalidad Cool and Spicy apareció

-¡Miren! ¡Cosplays!.-Escuchamos, detrás de nosotros, todas las gentes ya habian vuelto a la normalidad y nos rodeaban admirando nuestra ropa.

-Eh...como que nos vamos iendo ¿No?

* * *

**SIII!! LO LOGRÉ, QUE CREEN, NO PUDE ACTUALIZAR PORQUE: **

**ME FUI A UNA FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS DE UNA AMIGA DE MI MAMÁ Y LA FIESTA IBA A SER EN UN RANCHO, EL CHISTE ESQUE, EN LA FIESTA HABIA UN BRINCOLIN (OBVIO PARA LOS NIÑOS) ENTONCES, YA NO AGUANTABA LAS GANAS DE SUBIRME Y PONERME A BRINCAR (TODAVIA PUEDO A MIS 14 AÑOS) LA COSA FUE QUE YA PASADO LAS HORAS, EN UN BRINCO QUE DI, CAI MAL Y ME DOBLE EL PIE, Y SE ME HINCHÓ EL TOBILLO, ME PUSIERON HIELO Y ME DIERON UNA PASTILLA, YA CUANDO EL CAMIÓN VINO POR NOSOTROS PARA LLEVARNOS DE NUEVO A LA CIUDAD, EL CAMINO ERA DE PURO BACHE Y YO ME DABA MIS ZARANDEADAS EN MI POBRE PIE BUAA!! LO PEOR DEL CASO ES QUE COMO ERA MUY FEA LA HINCHAZON ME LLEVARON AL HOSPITAL Y ME PUSIERON UNA FERULA (YESO PERO SOLO PARA EL SOPORTE) Y ANDUVE LA ULTIMA SEMANA DE VACACIONES DE SEMANA SANTA EN MULETAS, HASTA AHORITA SIGO CON LA FERULA Y LAS MULETAS, PERO COMO NO ME PODÍA MOVER, NO PODIA BUSCAR MI CUADERNO DONDE ESCRIBÓ Y SIN EL ES IMPOSIBLE, ES HORRIBLE...GOMENASAI POR HACERLOS ESPERAR.**

**¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	13. Imaginación

**Imaginación**

**ADVERTENCIA: Contiene Lemon ( Muy poco pero es Lemon ) Pido prudencia por parte de los lectores, GRACIAS**

**Nota de la autora: (N/a:...)**

* * *

**.:MIENTARS EN EASTER:. "Centro de electricidad"**

-¿Donde será?.-Dijo el sujeto 2 ante un monton de cables de colores.

-Busca el que esta desconectado.-Dijo el sujeto 1 buscando unas herramientas.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya lo vi!.-En eso metio la mano para cogerlo y...

-¡Aaaaaaa!.-El pobre fulano se habia dado un toque ñ__ñ'

-Para eso están los guantes, tarado.-Dijo el sujeto 3 entregandole los mencionados, mientras que el sujeto 2 se chupaba el dedo...

Ya despúes de colocarselos, puso el cable en su lugar y las luces de todo el edificio se encendieron.

-¡Por fin!.-Exclamó con alegría el sujeto 1 dando brincos

-Hasta que volvio la luz.-Dijo el sujeto 2

-Ya me estaba dando calor.-Dijo el sujeto 3 quien se estaba abanicando con un abanico de papel.

En toda la alegrías, la puerta se abrió con fuerza, golpeando con la pared y produciendo un ruido chocante, era numero 1, quien despúes termino en el suelo.

-¿Pero qué...?.-Dijeron, se levantaron y lo ayudaron a levantarse y lo sentaron en una silla.

-¿Qué rayos pasó? ¿Qué te sucedió?.-Dijo el sujeto dos, Numero 1 que respiraba rapidamente murmuro:

-Parece...que, los mini-heroes...s-son fuert-tes.- De pronto su dije ( Que se encontraba brillando ) se le esfumó el brillo en un segundo.

-¡Oh! Se le esta acabando la energía.-Dijo el sujeto 1 impresionado y observando el dije. Los otros dos tomaron a número uno y lo llevaron al laboratorio donde; lo recostaron en una cama metalica el sujeto 3, dando algunas instrucciónes lanzó un rayo de energía al dije de número 1.

-¿Qué piensa jefe? ¿Cree que sea buena idea esto?.-Pregunto el sujeto 2

-¿A qué te refieres?.-Dijo el sujeto 1 mirandoló.

-Número 1 vino con las manos vacías, que vamos...-En eso tragó saliva.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando nos pregunte el presidente?

En lo que pensaban, número 1 despertó.

-Cielos, siento como si me hubieran golpeado.-Dijo llevandosé una mano a la cabeza.

-Aaah es ciero, Amu me golpeó.-Dijo con voz seca.

-Aunque debo admitir que la subestime un poco.-Añadió

**.:FLASHBACK:.**

Salté en dirección a la chica, ella estaba desorientada, asi que se me ocurrió algo, bese sus labios ¡Vaya! ¡Que labios tan dulces y suaves!

**.:FIN DEL FLASHBACK:.**

-Hum...esto se pone cada vez más interesante.-Dijo levantandosé de la cama.

-Pues para nosotros ese es el problema.-Intervino el sujeto 1 de brazos cruzados.

-¡Bah! Que amargado eres.-Dijo número 1

-¿Tienes algún problema con los chiquillos?.-Dijo el sujeto 1 con voz irritada.

-No, tengo un plan, pero antes que nada...¡QUIERO UN ESTúPIDO NOMBRE! ¡UNO DE VERDAD!.-Grito con tono alarmante, tanto que asustó a los demás.

-Cielos, todo por un nombre mm..¡PACO! ¡YA ESTá!

-¿Paco? ¡Que horrible! No...mejor: REN, si, ¡Eso es! ¡REN!.-Exclamo extasiado de alegría.

-Bien como quieras ahora, ¿Dónde esta el embrión?.-Dijo el sujeto 3

-¡Serena morena!

-He dicho que tengo un plan.-Dijo num...perdón REN

-Me di cuenta que todos son muy buenos asi que tomaré medidas drásticas, tenemos que atacar a...

-¡Hinamori Amu!.-Dijeron los sujetos.

-¡NO! ¡ERROR! El tesoro siempre estará protegido...tenemos que enfrentarnos también a los demás.-Dijo Ren,sacando de su bolsillo la foto de los guardianes despúes de verla, supiro, se la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos y salió por la puerta diciendo.

-Al rato vengo

-Espero que esto no nos lleve a un problema más grande.-Dijo el sujeto 1 llevandosé una mano a sus sienes.

**.:CAMINANDO POR EL PARQUE:.**

Despúes de todo lo sucedido, nos despedimos y aunque estabamos de buen humor, llevabamos cargada la angustia sobre todo lo que pasó en el centro comercial, observé que Ikuto iba muy callado. Traté de romper el silencio

-Cielos, ese escape de los fans, parecía más bien corrida de toros ¿No crees?.-Le dije con tono alegre

-...

¬¬'

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso te comió la lengua el ratón?.-Le dije observando a Ikuto quien mantenía una mirada fría.

-Oh vamos, di algo.-Le dije ya cansada.

-Algo...-Susurró sin mirarme a la cara, le fruncí el ceño.

-Hum...Cielos eres imposible.-Le dije desviando la mirada, me adelanté para dejarlo atrás mientras las charas permanecían en mi bolso junto con Yoru

Me tomó de la mano haciendome volver a mirarlo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer si aparece ese tal número 1?.-Me dijo sin cambiar su expresión fría.

Lo miré.

-Otra vez, ya te dije que no te preocupes yo..(Interrumpida)

-¡ME PREOCUPO POR TI!

Guardé silencio, tenía razón corría un riesgo, tal vez yo no le presto atención porque jamás se me había presentado una situación así.

Ikuto suspiro relajando su expresión fría, me abrazo apoyando su cabeza sobre la mía.

-Entiendeme, tengo miedo...miedo, de que te pase algo.-Murmuro acariciandome el cabello.

-E-esta bien, tal vez tengas razón.-Le dije sonrojada y con suma timidez, me tome un momento para sentir su tentador aroma y sonreí, hundí mi cabeza en su pecho como una pequeña pero un ruido acabo con el encanto.

-_Ikuto y Amu sentados en un árbol_

Ò3Ó Las charas estaban asomandose por mi bolso, el cual. Cerré con fuerza.

En eso un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo me sonroje y me di cuenta de que Ikuto me había mordido mi oreja, gemí ante la humedad de su boca, escuché una risita por parte de él.

¡Cielos este chico es muy voluble!

-¿Cuando lleguemos a casa me vas a ser una pasarela de tu nueva ropa?.-Me dijo tomandome de la barbilla.

-Neko Hentai.-Susurré me iba a besar cuando decidi vengarme.

-Bueno vamonos, estoy cansada.-Dije dando media vuelta dejando atras a Ikuto.

-¡Oye!

Y asi pasamos un rato, empezamos a platicar, ya estabamos llevando temas de cualquier cosita...Ya cuando estabamos cerca de la casa...

-Ah, osea que te dijeron que te falta..p-pompa.-Dije aguantandome la risa.

-Aja! y te ries.-Me dijo, asi que decidí reirme.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?.-Me dijo dandomé una nalgada.

-¡Ay, Oye!.-Le dije sonriente

Con su mano me hizo cosquillas en mi costado.

-¡Espera, jajajaja!.-Salí corriendo en dirección a mi casa con Ikuto detrás mio ibamos riendo, claro que Ikuto me alcanzaba y me volvía a hacer cosquillas doblé en la esquina, miré hacia atrás ¿Are? No había nadie luego miré hacia adelante.

-¡Hola!.-Exclamó y tomandomé en brazos dio un brinco muy alto hasta llegar al balcón donde abrió la puerta corrediza y nos recostamos en la cama. Cuando vi que las charas se querían salir, Ikuto las agarro y las metio en un cajón.

Asalto mi boca ferozmente pero de nuevo un sonido extraño deshizo el encanto, el de un estomago hambriento el cual no era mío.

-De acuerdo ya, no me veas así.-Dijo y salió de la habitación, supongo que a asaltar mi refrigerador, las charas abrieron el cajon.

-Amu-chan eres muy mala.-Dijo Amuto.

-¿Donde esta Ikuto~nya?

-Supongo que en la cocina.-Le dije.

-Oh, voy a ver si me da un poco.-Dijo volando fuera de la habitación.

-Si nosotras también tenemos hambre.-Y tambien fueron junto con Yoru.

Decidí bañarme asi que fui por mi ropa, casi siempre uso la regadera pero estaba tan cansada que decidí utilizar la bañera, estando el agua corriendo me desvestí y me puse una toalla que cubría desde mi pecho hasta un poco más abajo de la entrepierna, en lo que esperaba que se calentara el agua, se me ocurrió la idea de hacer un baño de burbujas agarré un aceite del estante que estaba arriba del lavabo y lo vertí, toqué el agua, ya estaba caliente y estando a la orilla de la bañera me quite la toalla.

-¡Ik...-No termine decir su nombre cuando me abrazó por detrás, me volteé para verlo a la cara, aunque mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

-¿I-ikuto?.-Dije con las mejillas al rojo vivo, observé que no llevaba su camiseta y que mantenía sus pantalones arremangados.

-Tranquila no voy a hacer nada que tu no quieras.-Me dijo al oido, debo admitir que me puse nerviosa pero...

No se porque lo hice, tal vez mi cuerpo lo hizo o mi mente, o tal vez...solo tal vez, era lo que yo quería: lo conduje dentro de la tina, el no protestó, estando dentro con sus manos recorrio mi rostro para luego besarme, estaba a oscuras con el simple rayo de luz de la luna, la delicia de las burbujas no se comparaban con las caricias de él, lo tierno era que por nada del mundo no habría sus ojos, me respetaba, aún cuando antes simpre me hacia bromas y le encantaba hacerme sonrojar.

-¿Te agrada?.-Murmuró dejando un camino de besos por mi cuello.

-S-si

-Estoy seguro que no te imaginabas esto.-Dijo con tono burlon.

-En realidad mi mente es mucho más extensa.-le dije

¡Oh Demonios! ¡Soy una hentai! ¡Le estoy siguiendo el juego!

-Aja! ¿Y ahora quien es la hentai?.-Dijo Ikuto.

-De acuerdo, vamos a rozar con tu "Imaginación".-Añadió con tono seductor, agarró mis muñecas y las atrapo con sus manos colocandolas en el borde donde estaban las llaves.

-L-lo que yo...quise decir e-es..-me calló con un beso.

¡Cielos ahora yo tambien soy una neko hentai!

-¡Eres muy traviesa!.-Dijo lamiendome la mejilla, y volvió a morderme la oreja

¡Cielos creo que me estoy derritiendo!

De mi oreja paso por mi cuello, bajando por mi claviculas y...

-¡Ah...!

¡Demonios! ¿¡Por qué hice un sonido tan extraño!? Además estamos en el cuarto de baño aqui todo se oye más fuerte...¡Las charas!

Me sonroje con tal pensamiento.

Ikuto sonreía con tal sonido que le había regalado.

-No te preocupes, aqui no nos escuchan, las demás dijeron que les había llamado el mini-rey del mini-rey ( Osea Kiseki )

-Puedes gritar todo lo que quieres, esta bien.-Añadió.

¡No, claro que no esta bien!

Volvió a acariciarme con su boca aquellas partes de mi cuerpo.

-¡Aaah....!.-Suspiré

Su mano traviesa abandonó aquel lugar descendiendo por mi estomago y llegando a...

-E-espera ¡Kyaaa!

Que gritos tan seductivos, no puedo creer que esten saliendo de mi boca...

-Yo soy...¿La primera persona que entra en este territorio?.-Dijo de nuevo esbozando una sonrisa.

¡Claro que lo es! ¡Oh cielos!

Continuó con sus caricias.

-Ah...Ah! I-ikuto! E-espera..¡Kyaa!

-¿Qué esperé? Pero si suenas como si lo estuvieras gozando.-Me dijo al oido.

¡Es cierto! ¡Lo estaba gozando! Solo que me costaba admitirlo.

-¡Ahhh...Kya! ¡Ikuto!.-Cerré mis ojos con tal sensación.

-Te quiero.-Dijo tomando con su mano mi rostro.

¡Cielos! Su cuerpo pegado con cada curva de mi cuerpo era una sensación inexplicable, algo que jamás había sentido ( Hasta ahora ) El agua caliente y la tenue luz de luna se unían con aquel ambiente, con cada rozé me provocaba escalofrios que recorrían toda mi espina dorsal, con sus manos recorrió todo mi cuerpo y propinaba caricias en mi zona intima, su sonrisa se hacia más ancha conforme aumentaba el ritmo y mis gemidos hacian compas con sus movimientos. Me soltó las muñecas y me beso con una ternura maxima. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y me llevó al extremo opuesto de la tina quedando yo sobre él, con la yema de sus dedos acarició por debajo del agua mi espalda, provocando que esta se curvará y por lo visto fue de su agrado ya que me pegué más a su cuerpo, su piel era suave, morena y muy bien formada. Me abrazó y yo recargé mi cabeza en su hombro, era maravilloso cuando me encontraba en sus brazos.

-¿Por qué siempre haces este tipo de cosas cuando me baño?.-Le dije, el rio.

-No lo se.-Dijo besandomé el hombro.

-Supongo que me divierto.-Me respondio.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ACASO YO SOY UN JUGUETE?! ¡¿ASÍ ES COMO ME VES?!.-Exclame poniendomé de pie, totalmente enojada, observé que ya tenía sus ojos abiertos y me esbozo una sonrisa.

Por favor diganme que no hice lo que creo que hice...

Me miré y me sonroje **(N/a: Ya saben asi como cuando ponen que el color rojo les sube desde los pies hasta la cabeza)**

Lo miré.

-Yo no hice nada.-Se limito a decir, rapidamente me tapé con mis brazos y me metí al agua quedando enfrente de el aunque desvié la mirada, el se acercó a mi, y yo trate de apartarme.

-Vamos.-Me dijo, le fruncí el ceño sonrojada.

-Perdón supongo que no me explique...

-Sabes que me fascina estar contigo, como ahora, me es divertido por que tu siempre lográs sacarme una sonrisa.-Se acercó y me beso la frente.

¡Como amo a este chico!

* * *

**Que tal me quedo? Muajajaja soy genial, sobre la parte Lemon...una amiga me dijo que debía poner un poco ya que me dijo:**

**-!Van a decir que eres una niña encerrada en un monasterio de monjas!**

**ñ__ñ' **

**Pero bueno...**

**¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	14. De Regreso

Les comunico por medio de este mensaje les digo que muchos han querido que continue la historia a pesar de que Koneko ya no esta con nosotros, pues he aceptado, trataré de actualizar seguidamente los capitulos pero tuve que hacer algunos cambios, por ejemplo; Kairi tendrá que salirse puesto que su papel no es muy importante, además, voy a poner a Nagehiko con Temari y con Rhytm y que los guardianes ya saben todo sobre el y Nadeshiko...OTRA NOTICIA MUY IMPORTANTE, LOS QUE VOY A SUBIR FUERON LOS ULTIMOS QUE ESCRIBIO KONEKO, YO LES AVISO CUANDO SEAN LOS CAPITULOS QUE YO ESCRIBIRé POR TANTO ESTE CAPITULO ES DE KONEKO...Sin más anuncios me voy...

Los pensamientos de cualquier personaje van a estar en _cursiva._

* * *

El dije de Ren, estaba volviendo a ser sometido a rayos de energía X.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que este plan va a funcionar?.- Dijo el sujeto 3 de brazos cruzados.

-No estoy seguro, solo es un experimento.-Dijo Ren que estaba recargado en la pared.

-Esto nos va a traer muchos problemas.- Dijo el sujeto 1

-No seas amargado, solo confia en mi.- Respondió, despúes de unos minutos le entregaron a Ren el dije y este se lo coloco en el cuello, cerró sus ojos y un aura negra lo rodeó, la energía era tanta que las luces comenzaron a titilear. Cuando desapareció el aura, Ren sonrió.

-Bien, estoy seguro que lo lograre.-Dijo saliendo de la habitacion. Los sujetos le gritaron.

-¿Y que quieres que le digamos a el presidente?.-Dijeron asomandose por la puerta, Ren dijo sin voltear:

-Todo es cuestion de tiempo.- Y salió del alcanzé de vista de los sujetos.

Paso una semana sin Ren pues se traía algo entre manos, pasó muy tranquila, en el trancurso Amu se sentía más decidida sobre su elección del taller. Era una tarde y los amigos se habian reunido en un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad.

Al día siguiente tendrían que volvera la escuela y empezaría la temporada de examenes, de vez en cuando Amu e Ikuto se decian que ya no podrían estar tan cerca como en esos días, tambien salía a relucir el tema de numero 1 (recuerden que ellos no saben que ahora se llama Ren) y se burlaban de aquel ridiculo nombre más que menos subia el tono de carcajadas, fuera del restaurante, habia alguien que ni se reia, un chico de ojos grises tensaba la mandibula.

-Mendigos chiquillos.- Masculló, en eso volvio a sacar la fotografia.

-Bien a ver que tienen.- Dijo y se alejo de ahi.

**.:Más al rato:.**

Todos se despidieron y cada quien fue a sus hogares y yo...

-Buaaaaa!!!!.-Balbucé con cascadas en los ojos (literalmente)

-¿Por qué tenia que irse tan rápido?.- Me dije caminando a casa.

tu e Ikuto vuelven a casa mañana Lunes, y no se podía quedar otra noche.-Me dijo Amuto.

-¡Si! además....¿Qué dirián tus padres, si te ven con el en la cama en ropa interior?.-Dijo Ran

-¡Lose, pero es triste!.-Me dije abriendo la puerta de casa.

-En lugar de pensar en que ya se fue, piensa en cuando estuvieron juntos.-Dijo Suu con una sonrisa amplia.

-¡Como esta mañana!.- añadió Miki. Entre a mi habitación mientras las charas se iban a jugar con mi gato de peluche el cual estaba en la cabecera de mi cama.

_Aaah, tienen razón estos dias fueron los mejores, como esta mañana..._

**.:FLASHBACK:.**

-¡Y de postre...nieve de chocolate!.- Exclamé con el bote de nieve de chocolate en la mano.

-Mmmmm....!!!.-Exclamaron todos. Cada quien se sirvió.

-¿Qué tal unas carreras, Amu?.- Aver quien puede comer más helado.- Me dijo con una mirada divertida.

-Ok.-Dije dispuesta y segura de ganar. Ambos tomamos grandes porciones de nieve sobre las cucharas, y rapidamente me comí la nieve, miré que Ikuto, no habia tomado su cuchara y ahora comenzaba a reirse, de pronto sentía una presión en mi gargantaque subía a mi cabeza y luego me comenzé a marear

-Amu-chan ¡Tienes el rostro azul!.-Dijo Amuto comenzé a sentir como un escalofrio recorría mi cuerpo y me abrazaba a mi misma cuando mis dientes estaban castañeando.

-Haace f-rioo.-Castañé.

Mire a Ikuto.

-Q-que ma-ma-loo e-eresss

-Jajajajajaja

Ikuto tomó su cuchara con una bocanada gigante

-¡Yahooo!.-Exclamó llevando su cabeza hacia atras y su rostro se ponia azul miré su piel que ahora estaba como de gallina.

-E-estas lo-co

Me tomó en brazos, a los primeros pasos se tambaleo.

-O-oye! Essstasss b-borr-aacho...

Cerré mis ojos y luego senti como se tiro hacia atrás.

-Kyaa!!

¿are? En cuanto abrí mis ojos mi mirada estaba en el techo, y estaba sobre Ikuto. En eso lo observé estabamos sobre el sofa.

¡Fiuuu! Lo mire el color azul ya casi desparecia.

-¿I-ikutoo?.- Tartamudeé. Me miró.

-Tus labios están morados.-Susurró.

Se acerco a mi y me robo un beso logrando restablecer mi calor corporal, sentí como la sangre hervía bajo mis labios.

**.:FIN DEL FLASHBACK:.**

-Amuuuu.....amuuuu.....AMUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!

-¿Eh? ¿que?.-Miré a mi alrededor, observé a las charas y se hizo un silencio.

-Eto, lo siento.-Susurré con el rostro rojo de vergüenza.

-Jijijijijiji

-Estamos en casa! ¡Amu!.-Escuché a mis padre y a ami en el vestibulo.

-Ya voy!!

Bajé a paso apresurado en compañia de los charas cuando baje papá entraba con Ami dormida en brazos.

-Viene muy agotada.- Dijo mi papá, miré a Ami se veía muy linda dormida y recordé que mañana iba a ser su cumpleaños, mis padres ya habian comprado los regalos y ya tenian listo todo para la fiesta y Ami no se ha dado cuenta. Habia visto el regalo perfecto para ella en una tienda. Le pedi permiso a mi mamá susurrandolé al oido y asintió con una sonrisa. Miré el reloj apenas eran las 3:45, fui por las charas y salí tranquilamente.

-Y dime va a ser aquel conejo de peluche que viste?.- Me dijo Miki

-Sip, estoy segura que le gustará.-Exclamé cruzando la avenida. Llegamos a una tienda pintadad de color rosa pastel y un borde de color amarillo por la gran ventana se podia ver cientos de muñecos de todo tipo y varias personas que comprobaban tranquilamente. Entre y se escuchó el sonido de una campanita en la esquina de la puerta.

-¡Que lindos!.-Dijeron las charas que jugaban con los muñecos en los estantes de madera.

-Y muy suaves.-Dijo Amuto acurrucandose en uno en posición de dormir. Divisé el que yo queria pero no perdia nada con ver los dem,as tomé varios para verlos, depúes los devolví a su lugar, miré un peluche de osos gigante, de pronto movio su brazos.

-¡Buuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!

-Jajajajajajajajaja.-Alguien salió detrás del oso y me sorprendí mucho.

-Numero 1.- Dije.

-¡Que no, ahora me llamo REn! ò//ó

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hola preciosa.-Dijo

Tome el muñeco que quería lo pagé ignorando a Ren.

-Vamos, ¿no piensas saludarme tan siquiera?.- Me susurró al oido.

-No.- Dije, sabia que no iba a armar un escandalo pues habia solo el vendedor y yo, las demás personas se fueron así que no había razón para atacar...creo.

-Son muy lindas tus charas.-Dijo viendo a mis pequeñas que se asomaban asustadizas por dentro de mi bolso, salí de la tienda y me siguió, no era recomendable que me siguiera hasta a mi casa así que fuí al parque de enfrente.

-Oye, peto tu tambien eres una personalidad.- Le dije sentandome en una banca.

-Cierto.-Dijo sentandose a mi lado, aguardó un momento.

-¿Por qué haces esto?.- Me dijo

-¿que cosa?.- Dije sin verle a la cara.

-¿que tiene de importante proteger los sueños que no son tuyos?.- Me sorprendió y lo observé, en su mirada no podias ver ningún sentimiento, era como si estuviera...vacío y el escuchar decir eso de un huevo de corazón era algo inimaginable y lamentablemente yo lo estaba viviendo. Estaba enojada pero a la vez muy triste.

-Porque los sueños es lo que nos identifica y lo que nos impulsa a seguir en la vida con el objetivo de llegar lejos.- El me sonrió y luego miró al cielo con suma tranquilidad.

-Tu tambien eres un sueño ¿Por qué no lo aceptas?.- Le pregunte

-Al principio no queria pero me dije: Ya no puedo volver a la normalidad asi que hice lo primero que me ofrecieron y aqui estoy pue---

-¡Eso es un error!.- Dije levantandome, me miró extrañado.

-Tu puedes volvera la normalidad si lo deseas eres un sentimiento de tu dueño, un sentimiento muy hermoso.

Ren se sonrojo muy impresionado.

-Puedes brillar mucho, pero si prefieres seguir así, serás un pajarillo en una jaula que no puede volar, puedes volver a ser tu ¡Yo te apoyaré! y haré lo posible para ayudarte.

-Amu-chan.- susurraron las charas.

-Amu.-Dijo el, aparto la mirada sonrojado.

-Esque...yo...nose....-Tartamudeó

Me senté y tomé ambas manos.

-Dejame ayudarte, si me permites y aceptas mi ayuda volveras con tu dueño...Lo extrañas ¿no?

-Yo...nose, creo que ya me olvide.-Susurró apartando la vista.

-No es cierto, no te engañes, lo sabes a la perfección.

"Si lo extraño..."

Amuto puedo escuchar eso.

__

"Lo extraño mucho, pero ya no puedo pues e hecho cosas malas, pero quiero que Amu me ayude yo...quiero a Amu....pero ¿que?

Y Amuto dejo de oir los pensamientos de Ren.

REN: _"Que digo, tengo una misión y tengo que cumplirla..."_

En eso soltó bruscamente las manos de Amu y tomando ventaja de que estuviera viendo el suelo, le beso en la mejilla y dejó algo en su bolsillo.

- Por ahora no, te dire porque despúes.- Susurró y se fue corriendo.

-¡Ren, espera!.- Dije levantandomé, desapareció entre los arboles.

-Perdoname, pero tendré que hacerte daño.-Susurró Ren ya camino a Easter.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la noche no pude dejar de pensar en REN**.: FLASHBACK:.**

-_Por ahora, no, te dire porque, despúes._

**.:FIN DEL FLASHBACK:.**

-Amu.-Dijo Amuto.

-¿eh? ¿que sucede?

-------------------------

-Oh! Eso escuchaste?.- Exclamaron las demás charas.

-Si.- Dijo ella con las orejas gachas

- Con razón sentí una sensación extraña en un momento con Ren.-Dijo Miki

-Pero nosotras no escuchamos nada.- Dijo Ran

-Que raro.- Añadio Suu

Me entristecía mucho y tenía hasta ganas de llorar, de nada serviría pero...

-¡Amu!.-Exclamaron las charas.

Pero..antes de que me diera cuenta, las lagrimas inundaban mi rostro cayendo por mi mejilla, me levanté cabizbaja, apagé la luz y volvia a la cama sentada abrazada mis piernas y hundiendo mi cabeza en ellas.

Las charas me observaron desde sus huevos... mientras sollozaba, nose porque, necesitaba a alguien que no me preguntará que me pasaba solo que me deje llorar en su hombo.

-Ikuto...

-Aqui estoy.- Susurro, nose como, pero entro muy sigilosamente y se sentó conmigo en la cama, no me sorprendí solo me abrazé a el, mojando su camisa con mis lagrimas, vaya forma de pasar la última noche juntos...llorando.

Ambos quedamos profundamente dormidos.


	15. Pesadilla

****

PESADILLA

Me desperté al día siguiente. Ikuto ya no estaba

_¡Cierto! Hoy hay escuela_

Me percate quen las charas me veían con caras sonrientes.

-¿ya te sientes mejor?.-Me dijo Amuto

Les sonreí con ternura

-hai.- me levante lista para ir a la escuela salí, y apenas y doble la esquina escuche un ruido, miré al suelo, un pequeño llavero en forma de X color plateado yacía allí, lo tome.

-¿Mm? Que raro, esto no es mio.

-Hola

Me di media vuelta era Ikuto.

-Buenos dias.- se acerco y observó lo que tenia en mis manos.

-¿Que es eso?

-No lo se, lo acabo de encontrar.

-¿Te lo robaste?

- ò//ó Claro que no idiota, salio de mi bolsillo!!!

Ikuto: ¬u¬

-¿te lo quedarás?.- Me dijo tomandolo y observandolo.

-No quedatelo si lo deseas.- le dije con calma.

-Acepto todo lo que me des.- Dijo acercando su rostro al mio e instantaneamente me sonroje. Y no se dieron cuenta de que un par de ojos grises lo observaban.

-Amu.- Susurró Ren.

Despúes de eso, los dos se fueron caminando y cada quien se fue a su escuela. La clase de Nikaudou-sensei pasó de lo más normal. En el receso los guardianes nos reunimos en el jardín real.

-...y el torneo de baloncesto será en un mes.- terminó de decir Tadase.

-Si!! y estoy seguro que ganará Nagehiko.-Exclamó Rhytm.

-¡Fiuuu! Por fin terminados.-Dijo exhausta Yaya.

Entre los papeles que dejo Tadase uno me llamo la atención, lo saqué.

-¿Eh?.-Susurré era un propaganda de los talleres nuevos.

-¿Que pasa Amu-chan?.-Dijo Tadase

-¿Talleres? ¿ Te vas a unir a uno?.- Dijo Rima atrás de mi, tomandome por sorpreso.

-Pues...y-yo...-Dije algo colorada.

-Mmmm...hay muchas posibilidades-dechuu.- Dijo Pepe Y Kusu Kusu mirando el papel junto con las demás charas.

-Entra al de pintura serás grande.-Dijo MIki con una mirada segura

-No, ella se ira al de cocina.-Añadió Suu

-Ustedes dos estan mal, es obvio que va a entrar a uno de deporte.-Dijo Ran.

-No creen que la que va a decidir es Amu?? ñ__ñ'..-Dijo AMuto pero al instante se asusto al ver como un rayo pasaba por los ojos de las 3 charas y comenzó una discusión.

-No se puede unir a ninguno porque tiene que atenderme a mi.-Dijo Kiseki interfiriendo.

-¡¡¡FUERAA!!.-Dijeron las tres mandando a volar (literalmente) al pobre de Kiseki.

Todos los demás veían la escena con una gotita. ^^U

Miré de nuevo el panfleto y mi mirada paró en la palabra que buscaba...música. Pasó un momento.

-Ahora regreso.-Dije los demás asintieron y me alejé del jardín real.

Me senté en una banca a la sombra de un árbol.

-Hola

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Eres tu Amuto.-Dije viendola ya habia apoyado la punta de la pluma en la sección que queria cuando las pequeñas patitas de Amuto se pusieron sobre las mias y me miró con ternura.

-¿Ya llegaste a una conclusión?.- Me dijo

-¿Qué?.-Susurré.

-¿Ya sabes que escoger depúes de tu último sueño?.- Me dijo

Recordé que fue cuando la vi a ella en mis sueños y me dijo que habia utilizado mi poder cuando cante con Ikuto.

**.:FLASHBACK:.**

-_¿Quieres decir que esa vez que cante utilizé ese poder?_

_-Tu decides porque _**_medio lo utilizas_**.

**.:FIN DEL FLASHBACK:.**

-Entiendo.-Susurré, le sonreí a la pequeña, me levante y guardé el panfleto en mi bolsa del chaleco.

_Entiendo la única razón, por la que queria entrar a algún taller, era para saber como podia fortificar mi poder y usarlo, pero, la maestra no me lo daría, mis compañeros no me la darían, el hecho de saber tocar el piano y cantar tampoco. La respuesta estaba en mi y tarde o temprano la iba a encontrar._

Entre de nuevo al jardín, no dije nada y todo paso muy normal...

**.:MIENTRAS TANTO:.**

**Ikuto Pov**

-Nos vemos de nuevo, Ikuto.- Me dijo aquel viejo arrugado presidente de Easter.

-¿que quieres?.-Le dije friamente.

-Solo quería hacer un traro contigo.-Me respondió con una sonrisa malvada.

-Ya no trabajo contigo.- Mascullé me di media vuelta para irme.

-Oh!, Mira es AMU.- Dijo el, me giré alarmado, estabamos en una colina y desde allí se podía ver perfectamente a los estudiantes de la escuela Seiyo, pasé la mirada al viejo y a su lado apareció el tal Ren. Este con su dije creó una esfera de energía maligna. Me asusté al pensar lo que podrían hacer, miré a Amu, se encontraba de espaldas platicando con sus amigos. Aprete los puños.

-¿Qué quieres?.- Dije rendido.

-Alejate de Amu, si no quieres que le hagamos algo malo ¿entiendes?

Guardé silencio, aunque estaba muy enojado.

-¿Por qué haces esto?.- Le repliqué remarcando cada palabra.

-Tortura...pero no solo eso, estoy dispuesto a terminar con la insignificante vida de tu noviecita con tal de verte sufrir.- Explicó con la mirada en Amu. En eso vi como Ren lanzaba la esfera hacia ella. Cuando traté de correr, de repente todo se puso negro, abrí mis ojos, estaba en un lugar oscuro.

-_Dejala, dejala, dejala_

-¡¡No!!.- Grité

Y frente a mis ojos vi a mi pequeña Amu, lloraba.

-Ikuto.- Dijo con voz quebrada, se me oprimió el corazón de repente ella empezó a desaparecer lentamente, pero me gritaba

-Ayudame! Ayudame! Ikuto!

Trate de tomar en brazos pero se alejaba de mi y lloraba más fuerte, más fuerte, y más, más, más...

-Amuuuuu!!!

-Ikuto!!.- Abrí mis ojos era Yoru se encontraba frente mio, con cara de preocupado, me incorporé.

-Estabas con una expresión de dolor y comenzaste a respirar muy rapido y me preocupe.-Explicó

-Cielos! Que horrible pesadilla!.- Dije, note que como dijo yoru mi respiración estaba acelerada, miré hacia abajo del árbol donde me encontraba, bajé de un salto agil, miré el reloj de un farol 1:50, fuí a la academia Seiyo para ir con Amu. Me mejoré al recordar que lo anterior era solo una pesadilla y saqué de mi bolsillo el llavero que me había dado. Agarré camino, pero aunque lo negara, me preocupaba aquel sueño y no se porque.

**.:EASTER: CENTRO DE COMPUTO:.**

-Mm, ya veo.-Dijo el presidente

-Esto ha sido lo primero.-Dijo el sujeto 1

-Vamos a continuar, con la energía estamos seguros que con una vez más que tenga esa pesadilla caerá en la trampa.- Dijo el sujeto 3

Ren estaba apoyado en la pared con la mirada perdida.

-Amu, perdoname.-Susurró y salió de la habitación.

-¿Y ahora? ¿que mosca le picó?.- Dijo el sujeto 1

-No importa, ahora sigan así.- Dijo el presidente saliendo.

-Este llavero nos llevara a la cima.-Dijo el sujeto 1 viendo la pantalla donde se veía a Ikuto caminar con Amu y dentro del bolsillo de él, el llavero desprendía una aura obscura.

-Dentro de unas horas hagan otro ataque-Dijo el sujeto 1

- De acuerdo

**.:CON AMU:.**

**Amu Pov**

-Y pues...e-eso fue lo que...soñé.- le dije despúes de contarle TODO sobre mi sueño y lo que pasó hoy en la escuela.

-¿Solo por vergüenza?...Aún eres una niña ¬.¬

-¡¿Qué?! Oye tonto gato...te lo cuento porque eres mi N-O-V-I-O.- Le dije enojada.

-Mmm...es la primera vez que me llamas...NOVIO.-Dijo pronunciando la última palabra con extrema lentitud. Desvié la mirada con el rostro rojo.

-Jajaja.- Río Ikuto. Decidí cambiar el tema.

-Y entonces ¿Té quedarás a la fiesta de Ami?.- solo será un ratito.- Le dije

-Si, porque no.- Me respondió yo ya llevaba el regalo de Ami y pasamos un buen rato, pero nose porque, Ikuto estaba algo distraído...


	16. ¿Un día Perfecto?

**¿UN DÍA PERFECTO?**

**

* * *

**

.:DESPÚES DE LA FIESTA:. Cuarto de Amu

Ikuto Pov

-¡Cielos! que fiesta ¿no crees?

-¿eh? ah!...si.-Dije algo distraído no prestaba mucha atención.

-Aunque creo que despúes de que te acabarás los bocadillos de pescado, mis padres dejarán los mariscos.

Reí a su comentario tratando de parecer normal y tranquilo

_"Ay! Ya basta! Solo era un sueño" _Pensé. Miré a Amu quien se quito el chaleco, en cuanto se volteo...

-Oye Iku--

Atrapé sus labios empujandola lentamente hacia la cama. La tomé por sorpresa, separaba mis labios para volver a unirlos. Me senté y ella en mi frente mio, la abrazé, no me queria separar, olía tan bien y el tan solo sentir su pecho en una vaiven por la agitada respiración era lo más grandioso.

Pero me sentía extraño, seguía en mi mente una preocupación por Amu. Pasó el rato y se quedo dormida en mis brazos e increiblemente yo no tenia ni una pìzca de sueño, la habitación estaba en paz y la respiración de la joven era lo unico que se escuchaba.

Me aferré más como si sintiera que se iba a esfumar...ya no podia más, tenia miedo. Mi mirada recorrió la habitación, memorizando cada detalle como si pueda desaparecer, me detuve en una foto era de Amu, llevaba una blusa de tirantes blanca y una falda rosa, se veía adorable con una preciosa sonrisa, me alivio un poco ver aquella imagen, tratando de grabarla para siempre en mi corazón.

**.:MIENTRAS EN EASTER:.**

-Muy bien, activalo.- Dijo el sujeto 1

-Activado, señor.-Respondio no.2

Miraban en la pantalla la habitación de Amu con Ikuto y viendo en su bolsillo el llavero de X.

**.:DE REGRESO CON IKUTO:.**

Seguí observando la fotografía ya la habia tomado en mis manos, y...de repente la imagen de Amu apareció igual pero ahora estaba llorando.

-_Dejala,dejala,dejala._

Solté la foto como si fuese algo radioctivo, y justo cuando se iba a estrellar en el suelo logré tomarla, mi respiración se aceleró...

Sentí una mirada sobre mi, giré mi cabeza hacia una pequeña canasta donde estaban los huevos. Amuto me veía con un rostro asustado.

-¿Qué sucede?.- Le dije.

-No lo hagas.- Me susurró, miré sus ojitos azules y comprendí lo que me quería decir, caminé hacia Amuto, le sonreí y alboroté su cabello, me miró preocupada y mi sonrisa se esfumo dejando una mirada llena de tristeza.

-Perdoname.- Le dije, en eso el huevo de Amuto se abrió y lentamente fue atrapando a Amuto, la cual me veía muy sorprendida.

-No.-Susurró en eso cerró sus ojitos, se puso en posición fetal y al final se cerró su huevo, me asusté.

-¿Amuto?.-Tomé su huevo, ya no había rastro de la quebradura inicial de cuando nacen. Eso significa...esta, sellado. Me entró un miedo, miré a Amu, ya no habia vuelta atrás caminé hacia ella y acomodé uno mechones de su cabello, besé su frente.

-Adios, Amu.-Dije, tomé el huevo de Yoru y antes de salir por la ventana miré de nuevo el huevo de Amuto.

_"Espero que se habrá en el momento justo_" Pensé y salí de allí de lo que para mi era la última vez.

**.:AL DÍA SIGUIENTE:. Amu Pov**

-Ah!.- Bostezé estirando mis brazos.

-Rapido Amu-chan si no quieres llegar tarde.- Me dijo Ran revoloteando por mi cabeza.

-Ta tan!.- Miré a Suu entrar con una bandeja que tenía; cereal, una manzana y un jugo de naranja.

-Hey! ¿Cómo es que no te han visto?.- le pregunté.

-Tus padres salieron temprano junto con Ami.- Bufé con desgana, miré que encima de mi mesita ya estaba listo mi uniforme y miki me veía sonriente.

-Gracias Miki.- le dije dulcemente, miré a mis 3 charas, parece que hoy será un gran día, despúes de cambiarme y desayunar salí camino a la escuela, me di cuenta que esta vez Ikuto no me esperaba-

-Igual y tuvo algún incoveniente.-Dijo Suu.

Asentí con la cabeza viendo a mis charas y en eso me percaté de algo.

-¿Eh, y amuto?.- Pregunté volteando a todos lados, miré mi bolso aún estaba el huevo alli.

-Parece que sigue dormida, aún no ha salido.-Dijo Miki

Tenía lógica esa explicación.

-Si, tal vez con tanto pescado que comió ayer le dio mucho sueño.-Dije con una sonrisa.

Seguí mi camino hacia la escuela, parecía que tenía razón con mi predicción "Un día perfecto" pensé y asi siguió, la clase fue genial gracias a que no hubo matematicas, ya que el profesor Nikaudou se emocionó con la clase de Ingles que aunque no es mi fuerte, fue interesante.

**.:YA EN EL JARDÍN REAL:.**

-Y dime ¿Le gustó a Ami el regalo que le hice?.-Me preguntó Nagehiko sirviendo el té en mi taza.

-Oh si, le fascino el Kimono amarillo, se la paso presumiendolo por todos lados y hasta quería bailar como lo hacen en la televisión.-Le dije entusiasmada.

-Que gusto me da. n__n

-Y tambien le gusto el peluche de conejo que le regalaste, gracias Yaya

-¡Claro, claro todo lo que escoga la poderosa Yaya es lo mejor! Jojojojo!

-S-si ¬¬'

Pasamos un buen rato despúes de terminar con los asuntos de la escuela...

-Oigan, cambiando de tema ¿No ha habido rastro de Ren? ¿Cierto?.- Dijo Tadase algo serio.

-La última vez que lo vimos fue en el centro comercial.-Afirmó Rima

-Ah...si.-Dije algo desanimada, me llegaron recuerdos de el, debo de admitir que sentía un poco de lástima por el.

-Oigan, chicos..-Dije

-¿Qué sucede Amu-chan?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mmm...ya veo.-Susurró Nagehiko

-Pobre Ren.-Respondió Yaya.

-Pero eso no justifica su comportamiendo.-Replicó Rima.

-Pero hay que ayudarlo, esas palabras que dijo fueron muy tristes

-Si, pero no sabemos como ayudarlo, nos enfrentamos a una mutación de huevo X

-¡Ah! Recuerdo que Amuto dijo algo.-Dijo Ran animada.

En eso el dolor comenzó...

-¡Si es cierto!.- Dijo Miki

-Amuto, despierta por favor.-Dijo Suu acercándose a mi bolso, saque el huevo de Amuto y lo puse en la mesa.

-Amuto, sal por favor.-Le dije con una sonrisa esperando que saliera, pero...algo andaba mal.

-¿Amuto?.-Una pizca de miedo me invadió, tomé el huevo y lo pegué a mi oido, no se oía nada.

-¿Qué sucede?.- Dijo Tadase.

Lo coloque de nuevo en la mesa.

-Amuto no sale.-Susurré.

Kusu Kusu tocó el huevo como a una puerta.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien allí?

Las demás charas se acercaron.

-Ah! ¿sienten eso?.- Dijo Ran

-Si.- Dijo Kiseki

-Y yo...-Añadio Pepe.

-¿qué sucede?.- Dije asustada, todas las charas tenian su mano sobre el huevo.

-El huevo esta sellado

-¡¿Queeee?!.- Dijeron todos los guardianes al unisono.

Tomé el huevo en mis manos.

-¿Amuto? ¿¡Amuto!? ¡Amuto! ¡Despierta!.-Dije con los ojos muy abiertos.

Todos los guardianes se pusieron a mi alrededor.

-Calmate Amu.-Dijo Rima

-¿Qué le pasa a Amuto? ¿Por qué no sale?.-Dije alarmada.

-Debe de haber alguna explicación razonable.-Dijo Yaya.

-Amu...-Dijo Nagehiko con tono triste y como arte de magia todos guardamos silencio y lo miramos.

-¿Ha habido algún problema con Ikuto?.- Me dijo con gesto preocupado y recordé que Amuto es la prueba de nuestro amor y si pasará algo entre nosotros, ella sería la primera en saberlo.

-Yo...nose, no lo vi esta mañana

-¿Qué no te acompaña a la escuela?.-Dijo Yaya.

-Si, pero esta vez no estuvo en el lugar de siempre.-Dije

-¿Segura que no hubo ningún incoveniente?.-Repitió Tadase.

-No, ayer todo paso muy normal, aunque estuvo un poco distraído.

-¿Por qué?.- Dijo Rima.

-Oh nose, no le pregunté.

-Sería bueno que hablarás con el.-Dijo Nagehiko con una mano sobre mi hombro.

Miré el huevo en mis manos. Si, tenía que encontrar a Ikuto de cualquier manera al terminar la escuela salí caminó a mi casa ya que a veces me lo encontraba esperandome una cuadra antes, seguía muy preocupada por mi pequeña gatita...

En eso sentí una sensación iba caminando por una calle y giré hacia un lado...alli estaba.

Caminando despreocupadamente y me di cuenta que no tenía intención de ir a mi casa, caminé hacia el.

-Ikuto.-Dije tratando de sonar segura, vaciló antes de volverse y verme, su rostro no mostraba ningún sentimiento.

-Amu.- Susurró.

-Am, oye algo malo le pasó a Amuto.

Noté que sus musculos se tensaron y que cerró su puño.

-¿Tu sabes algo?.- Dije

No me respondió enseguida, me miro friamente.

-Amu...-Dijo tocando mi rostro se acerco a mi y a escasos centimetros de mis labios, creí que me besaría pero se alejó.

-Olvidate de mi.-Dijo friamente, tardé en captar aquella palabras.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?.- Dije tomando su mano

-Es una broma ¿cierto?.-Dije con una sonrisa muy fragil que se rompió cuando se apartó de mi dandome la espalda.

-No

-El lazo que nos unia se ha roto, cambio el destino

-¿Qué?.-Dije tontamente, mi cerebro parecía no reaccionar y pensar claramente, dio un paso.

-Lo prometiste.-Se detuvo

-Me prometiste...que no te hirías de mi lado.

-¡Ya madura, Amu! ¡Eres una niña!.- Gritó enojado sin verme y aquellas palabras me hirieron en lo más profundo de mi ser.

-¿Tu...no me...quieres?.- intenté expulsar las palabras confundida por el modo en como sonaban, colocadas en ese orden.

-No

Lo miré sin comprenderlo aún, me miró y sus ojos brillaban como zafiros frios, duros, claras y muy profundos, me sentí como si cayera dentro de ellos y no pude encontrar nada.

-En cierto modo te he querido, pero ya no.-Dijo sin verme de nuevo.

-He permitido que esto llegará muy lejos y lo siento.

-No.-Contesté con un hilo de voz.

-No lo hagas.- Y traté de decir algo más pero no pude. Guardamos silencio.

-Supongo que es todo, Adios Amu.-DIjo con voz serena.

-¡Espera!.- supliqué, pero esta vez no se detuvo, le nacieron un par de orejas, una cola y lo perdí de vista en un segundo, traté de moverme para seguirlo pero las piernas me temblaban, caí de rodillas, mis ojos se inundaron de lagrimas.

-Amu-chan!!.-Dijeron las charas a mi lado.-

-El...Ikuto...se ha ido.-Dije sollozando. Mi lindo gatito se habia ido.


	17. Esperanza de Estrella

**ESPERANZA DE ESTRELLA**

_Disculpen ustedes que no haya podido hacer un poco más largo el capitulo pero, ya no podia poner más ya que necesitaba para el siguiente capitulo...Gracias =)_**

* * *

**

-Supongo que es todo, Adios Amu.-DIjo con voz serena.

-¡Espera!.- supliqué, pero esta vez no se detuvo, le nacieron un par de orejas, una cola y lo perdí de vista en un segundo, traté de moverme para seguirlo pero las piernas me temblaban, caí de rodillas, mis ojos se inundaron de lagrimas.

-Amu-chan!!.-Dijeron las charas a mi lado.-

-El...Ikuto...se ha ido.-Dije sollozando. Mi lindo gatito se habia ido.

**.: EN EASTER "LABORATORIO":.**

-Yahoo!! ¡Lo logramos!.-Grito no.1

-¡Hay que celebrarlo!.-Exclamó no.2 con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba.

-Sii!!!

-¡Yo invito la cena!.-Añadio no.1

Celebraban a grander saltos y gritos de victoria.

-Ahora que separamos a los más fuertes, nada nos detendrá!!!

-Jojojojo

-¡Que bien! ¿no, Ren?... ¿Ren?.-Los tres miraron hacia atras, el mencionado estaba el acomodado con una mirada triste.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué no estas feliz?.- Añadió

-Cuando los contrataron...-Dijo

-¿A ustedes le gustó la idea de hacer todo esto?....Quiero decir ¿Robar los sueños de los niños?

-¿De qué hablas?.-Dijo no.1 algo extrañado.

-Contestame.-Dijo con tono frio, la mirada de los demás perdieron su felicidad.

-Pues...si pudiera decidir, me iría de aqui.-Dijo calmadamente no.1

-Si, yo tambien

-Y, yo

-Y ¿Por qué no se van?

-Es que, no es tan facil, Ren

-Solo tienen que salir del edificio y no volver.- Dijo Ren y los tres sonrieron.

-Ay, Ren! Aunque no lo parezca, sigues siendo un niño.-Dijo en tono maternal no.3 y Ren se sintió muy pequeño ante ellos. Aunque tuviera el cuerpo de un joven de 17 años, en el fondo era un niño...como siempre fue.

-Ah.-Suspiro Ren y salió de alli....de allí y fuera del edificio de Easter, se llevó por lo menos un hora caminando hasta que se detuvo en una banca arriba de una pequeña colina en el parque.

Se sentó, miró el suelo, a ver como se movían las pequeñas hojitas como si bailaran, miró hacia enfrente y se quedó totalmente sorprendido, el atardecer era hermoso. Era una atmosfera naranja con rojos y amarillos y un medio sol se escondia de los grandes edificios, se quedó observando aquella escena, el sol ya casi escondido dejaba ver un poco del cielo estrellado y las luces de la ciudad comenzaban a brillar como miles de luciernagas.

-Que hermoso.-Susurró mirando profundamente cada detalle.

Rompió su meditación y se pusó una mano en su corazón.

-¿Qué es esta sensación?.-Miró como las estrellas y la luna habian, reemplazado al sol. Recordó algo que siempre escuchaba cada vez que salía.

_"Estoy triste" "Que coraje!!" "Es algo genial!" " Siento mariposas en el estomago"_

_-_Eso es a lo que llaman...

**.:FLASHBACK:.**

-...a lo que llaman sentimiento, Ren.-Dijo no. 3 caminando por el pasillo en compañía de el mencionado.

-¿Y para que sirven?

-Mmmm...no es algo...es como...mira los sentimientos es algo como flor, y se abre en el momento justo.

-¿Cuando?

-Como, cuando ves a la persona que quieres, y siento algo muy bonito en tu corazón que te pone algo ansioso, que se llama AMOR, o cuando algo no te sale bien y te ENOJAS o te sientes TRISTE

-¿Y todos los tienen?

-Todos...

-¿Hasta yo?

En eso no.3 detuvo su paso y giró su cabeza hacia el y miró con tristeza al chico, miro al suelo y antes de entrar a la oficina...

-No.-Susurró.

**.:FIN DEL FLASHBACK:.**

Miró el cielo.

-Que linda noche.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.:CASA DE AMU:.**

La habitación estaba a oscuras a excepcion de una pequeña lamparita de mesa que dejaba un ambiente amarillento, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el llanto de la pelirosa, sentada en su cama, con las piernas dobladas y abrazadas por sus brazos, mientras hundía su cabeza. Las charas estaban a su lado con la cabeza gacha y muy tristes, la puerta cerrada, las ventanas igual con las cortinas abiertas tapando todo rastro de luz, aunque solo un ligero rayo de luna cruzaba la habitación.

Ran miró el huevo de la chara minina. Luego al de Dia, y luego a sus compañeras.

-¿Tu crees que...?.- Susurró Miki

-Vamos a intentarlo.- Dijo Ran

-Todo por Amu-chan.-Añadio Suu

Las 3 volaron y se sentaron a lado del huevo de diamantes, se miraron aglo inseguras, dieron un paso, y pusieron su palma sobre el huevo.

-Dia...¿Nos puedes ayudar?.-Susurró Ran

-Tal vez tu puedas ayudar a Amu-chan desuu

-Y tambien con lo de Amuto...-Dijo Miki

Esperaron, pero no paso nada.

-Por favor.-Susarron las 3, en eso el huevo comenzó a brillar.

-Amu-chan!!!

La pelirosa se asomo por el rabillo del ojo, cuando vio lo que sucedia levanto por completo su rostro, estaba mojado, y sus ojos rojos. El huevo cruzó la habitación hacia ella.

-¿D-dia?

-Amu-chan...Es tiempo de ser muy fuerte, no sirve de nada seguir llorando y lamentarse, todo se va a arreglar.

-Pero, me siento sola.

-¿sola? Tienes a Ran, Miki, Suu, tus amigos, tu familia y habrá alguien más.

-¿Alguien...más?.- Dijo Amu sin poder comprenderlo al 100% y sus ojos se cerraron ante la sensación de las lagrimas.

-I-ikuto...se fue.- Sintió una horrible presión en el corazón que la mataba, no podía ni pronunciar bien aquel nombre que le hacia tanto daño.

-Yo no hablo de Ikuto...-Dijo Dia

-¿Entonces?.- Preguntó acercandose más al huevo la cual no volvio a hablar por un momento.

-Y no te preocupes, mi hermana Amuto regresará.-Voló hacia las demás charas.

-Nuestra, hermana.- Dijo y se volvió a acomodar y el brillo desapareció.

-¿dia?¡Dia! ¿¡Quien!?.- Dijo Amu tomando el huevo de la mencionada.

-¿Quien?.-Susurró con voz quebrada.

Dejó el huevo en su lugar, abrió las cortinas, ni ella se habia dado cuenta de que ya habia anochecido, hipnotizada por la luna, abrió la ventana, saliendo hacia el balcón.

Era una hermosa Luna la que se encontraba frente a ella. Pero, las nubes habian tapado las estrellas.

Su mirada triste no cambio.

-Asi soy yo...-Susurró

Las charas que se encontraban sentadas, en el borde del Balcon a lado de Amu, la miraron extrañadas.

-Como una noche oscura, sin estrellas porque el sentimiento de soledad y tristeza provoca un dolor insoportable en mi corazón.-Dijo tocando donde se encuentra el corazón.

-Asi soy yo.-Repitió cabizbaja mientras una lagrima caia y la luz respingaba sobre ella.

_"...y habrá alguien más" _Pensó, recordando lo que hace poco le habia dicho Dia, al parecer eso la logró animar un poco, miró de nuevo el cielo y de repente, pasó una hermosa estrella fugaz. Los ojos de Amu se abrieron al maximo por sorpresa, y más aún cuando como por arte de magia, despúes de aquella estrella las nuebes se dispersaran dejando ver de nuevo un cielo tan hermoso decorado con miles de diamantes brillando. Es como si las nubes hubieran cubierto para no dejarlas ver y la estrella las haya salvado dejandoles un brillo espectacular como un regalo para ella. Suspiró y se asomó una leve sonrisa, la cual hizo emocion entre las charas.

-Vengan niñas es hora de dormir.- Dijo entrando a la habitación, seguida de las charas.

-Si, amu-chan.- Dijeron más animadas.

* * *

**Ay! Por fin, ¿Qué creen? Desde que Koneko se fue, guardé su cuaderno, en un cajon de mi cama, donde nadie lo ve y yo seguí escribiendo en otro cuaderno, casi no saco el de Koneko, pero no se porque, lo hice de nuevo y vi una hojita que no habia visto antes y fue esa hojita la que hizo que continuará el fic, pues bueno esa hojita era como un mapa, decia el rumbo de la historia, como debia ir, con que personajes, y de que modo, gracias a eso pude saber el hilo de la historia... hasta ya se como termina!! (Koneko nunca me quiso decir ¬¬) Y esta muy bueno ^__^ Hablando de la historia, el siguiente personaje que va a salir (según el mapa de Kone) es como una version hombre de ella, si, ya se...¿HOMBRE!, segun ella, queria que fuese hombre algo asi como un repuesto de Ikuto, por que va a apoyar a Amu en todo aspecto, pero va a ser muy parecido a Kone (en su forma de ser) y queria que fuese chico para que no se viese muy obvio que Kone queria entrar en la historia...Bueno, ByeBye!!**


	18. Grito De Ayuda

**GRITO DE AYUDA**

Aviso: El siguiente capitulo aparece el personaje de Kone.**

* * *

.:AL DÍA SIGUIENTE:.**

Lluvia...vaya dilema, desde mi cama podía escuchar como mi mamá le decía a Ami que se pusiera el imperneable, las gotas de lluvia golpeaban la ventana como si quisiesen entrar y el aullido del viento que hacia volar las hojitas y golpeaban las copas de los árboles, me encontraba acostada tapada con la sabana totalmente, hace 10 minutos antes, había pedido permiso a mis padres para poder quedarme en casa, aceptaron y solo les dije que no me sentía bien. Estaba con mis ventanas cerradas y aún así las densas nubes grises no dejaban pasar el sol...A mi, me daba igual como estuviera el clima, no tenía ganas de nada.

Estaba deprimida obviamente no podía ir a ver a mis compañeros, como para que me preguntaran: "¿Qué sucedió?" y tenga que volver a revivir todo, me echaría a llorar, y no quería que ellos me viesen así.

Miercoles por la mañana y todo esta igual...

-A pesar de que ayer se animo un poco, se pasó la noche llorando hasta cansarse y quedarse dormida.- Dijo Ran

-Pobre Amu.-Suspiraron Miki y suu.

En eso se abrió la puerta, ni me asome para ver quien era.

-Amu-chan.- Dijo mi mamá.

-Hace mucho frío y no dejará de llover; procura no salir y si lo hacer llevate una chamarra y un paraguas ¿ok?

-Si mamá, que te vaya bien.- Dije desde abajo de las sabanas, pero ella no se fue, se sentó a mi lado y me destapo, ya no me importo el que me viera.

-Soy tu madre Amu, te conozco.- Dijo calmadamente mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con su mano, me incorporé y la abrazé llorando de nuevo, me correspondió el abrazo y me dio un momento.

-Es el...-Dije

-El se fue.- Añadí

-¿Quién?.- Dijo mirandome atentamente, me sonroje y aparte la mirada.

-Oh!.-Exclamó comprendiendo a quien me refería. Me abrazó de nuevo.

-No te preocupes, cuando los vi juntos se sentía una conexión muy fuerte, no creo que algo asi lo vaya a romper, regresará, no es tan tonto como para dejarte ir.- Me dijo me quedé un rato abrazada a ella, aunque nada es eterno.

-¡MAMii!!.-Dijo Ami asomandose por el marco de la puerta.

-Onee-chan ¿Qué tienes?.-Dijo acercandose.

-Nada, Ami.-Dije limpiando mi rostro con mi antebrazo.

-Vamos, vamos, Ami-chan, papá nos esta esperando.-Dijo mi mamá.

-Sii.-Exclamó saliendo, mi mamá me miró de nuevo, se levantó y me besó la frente

-Tan solo ten fe en el, regresará.-Dijo antes de salir de mi habitación. Escuché el chirrido de las llantas y el como se alejaban. Me levanté y fui a la sala.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?.- Dijo Ran, aún en la recamara junto con las demás.

-No lo se.- Dijo Miki, las 3 volaron, y se quedaron en el borde de las escaleras y miraron a la pelirosa sentada en el sofa.

-Me siento sola.-Susurró mirando por la ventana le frio día.

-¡Tengo una idea!.- Gritó Suu, las demás le taparon la boca y la llevaron a la recamara de nuevo.

-¿Estas loca? Amu nos pudo oír.- Dijo Miki.

-Lo siento ñ__ñ'

-Bien ¿Cual era tu idea?.- Dijo Ran.

-Eh...¿Qué era?...mmmm....eraa....

-¿Ya se te olvido? =__= '

-Ah si!!!!.- Volvió a gritar.

-Ssshh!!.-Le taparon la boca don las manos.

-Pe ñe, pikdamos a os mmás.

-¿qué?

-Que le dijeramos a los demás, así ellos vendrían y Amu no estaría tan sola-desuu

-Oh! Perfecto!.-Exclamaron.

Tomaron tres pequeños paraguas y salieron por la ventana en dirección a la escuela Seiyo.

Entraron, y entre los pasillos apareció Kusu Kusu, perseguida por Pepe.

-Pepe, Kusu Kusu.- Dijo Ran.

-Hola!!!.-Exclamaron las 2

-Ja! Las encontré.-Dijo Rhytm saliendo por una puerta.

-¿Donde estaban, sirvientes?.-Apareció Kiseki con Temari de las escaleras.

-Ay! Que bueno que estan todos!.- Exclamaron.

-Necesitamos darles un mensaje para los demás.- Dijo Miki.

-Diganles a los guardianes que es urgente que nos reunamos en el jardin real.-Explicó Ran.

-Todo esta inundado, es por eso que estamos dentro.-Dijo Temari.

-Bueno, en algún lugar adecuado.-Añadió Miki.

-¿Que tal..? En el salón, a la hora del receso.

-Perfecto Rhytm, a la hora del receso ¿Entendieron?

-Hai-dechuu

-¡Cuenta con nosotros!

-Lo que tiene que hacer un rey por sus subditos.

-Kusukusukusu

-Gracias, nos tenmos que ir.-Dijo ran y salieron de nuevo por la ventana, camino a casa de Amu. Llegando vieron que Amu se habia vuelto a dormir. Las charas la taparon ya que la sabana yacía en el suelo. La miraron y esperaron.

**.:ESTER "LABORATORIO":.**

-Muy bien, Ren, dado que ahora, ya no estan juntos Amu e Ikuto vas a traernos huevos X.-Dijo el sujeto 1.

-Pense que buscabamos el embrion.-Dijo Ren que se encontraba sentado.

-Si, si, pero se nos ocurrió una idea, bueno no exactamente una idea, ya es vieja la idea pero la vamos a renovar.-Trato de explicar no.1

-No entiendoo.- Respondió Ren con tono cantarin.

-Verás.- Comenzó no.3

-Anteriormente habia un miembro de Easter que se le ocurrió una idea de crear un embrion con huevos X.

-Si, fue el que le quito la novia al jefe jejeje.- Dijo no.2

-¿¡QUE DIJISTE!?

-Eh, nada, jejeje

-Eto, como decía, el quería crear un embrion pero con huevos X.-Explicó.

-Y lo logró?.-Preguntó.

-No, los guardianes lo pasaron al lado bueno y ahora da clases en la escuela de Amu.

-Que cambio ¬__¬'

-El tenía la idea de que polos opuestos se atraen, y que si le poniamos una camara al embrion X, sería más facil capturar al verdadero embrion.

-Oh! Ya veo

-Bien, Ren! Ve, y traenos huevos X.-Exclamó como si le hablase a un perro para que fuera por un hueso.

-Ni loco, esta lloviendo y no me quiero mojar.

**.:MIENTRAS TANTO:.**

-Bien, ya falta poco para el receso de la escuela.-Dijo Ran mirando el despertador de Amu.

-Si nos damos prisa llegaremos a tiempo.-Dijo Miki.

-Bien, yo me quedo aqui, y les digo si pasa algo con Amu-desuu

-Ok, cualquier cosa al numero de Tadase.- Añadió Ran asomandose por la ventana.

-Mira, parece que dejo de llover.

-SI, pero aún esta nublado lo que quiere decir que llovera de nuevo.

-Bueno ya no perdamos tiempo, vamonos Miki.

-¡Cuidense y regresen pronto!

Volaron con su paraguas lo más rápido posible, en cuanto llegaron en un pasillo estaba Rhytm.

-¡Chicas! Los demás están en el salón de música ¡Vamos!.-Dijo Rhytm, los 3 volaron, llegando al salón de música abrieron la puerta con cuidado para que nadie oyera.

-Ran, Miki.-Dijo Nagehiko

-Hola...eto, tenemos que decirle algo muy importante.- Comenzó Ran con tono timido.

-¿Le pasó algo a Amu-chan?.- Dijo Tadase

-Si, sucede que...

Todos guardaron silencio atentos a lo que venía.

-Sucede que Ikuto, le dijo a Amu...que ya no la quería.

Todos quedaron en shock por unos momentos.

-Y fue por eso que ese dia Amuto no salió del huevo.-Añadio Miki.

-Nagehiko tenía razón.-Dijo Temari.

-Pero...¿Cómo pasó?.-Dijo Nagehiko

-Ese día...Amu fue corriendo a casa, ya que a veces Ikuto la esperaba allí...y lo encontró pero no dentro de la casa sino a unas cuadras de ella y eso fue raro...Amu le preguntó por Amuto, y el se limito a decir que ya no la quería. Ella le pidió que no se fuera, pero...-En eso Miki secó unas lágrimas con su antebrazo.

-Pero el se fue, y el huevo no se ha vuelto a abrir.-Terminó de decir Ran.

-Fue por eso que no vino a la escuela, esta muy deprimida.

-Pobre Amu.-Dijo Yaya.

-No creí que Ikuto fuera capaz de hacerla daño a Amu.-Dijo Rima con la mirada en el suelo.

-Ikuto-nissan ¿Cómo pudiste?

-Pero no puede ser cierto.-Dijo Nagehiko, el no estaba triste, tenía una mirada fuerte.

-No puede ser, si el la quería tanto ¿Por qué dejarla? Hay algo que no cuadra en todo esto.

-Sabes, tienes razón, si hubiese tenido la intención de dejarla antes, hubiese estado actuando raro por un rato ¿no?

-Tienes razón, Yaya.-Dijo Rima.

-Pero recuerden que Amu habia dicho que en la fiesta de Ami estuvo muy raro.-Dijo Tadase

-Aún así, yo no creo eso, aqui hay gato encerrado.-Dijo el peli morado.

-Esto hace llorar a Pepe-dechuu

-A Kusu Kusu tambien.-Dijeron las dos con cascadas (literalmente) en los ojos.

-Que dificil es el amor.-Dijo Rhytm

En eso el celular de Tadase comenzó a sonar.

-Diga...¿Suu?

Ran y Miki volaron hacia el.

-Ponlo en altavoz! Ponlo en altavoz!

"_Es Amu-chan, se levantó, se cambio y se fue, trate de decirle que se quedara pero no me hizo caso, no la pude alcanzar, hay una niebla muy densa"_

-¿¡Quee?!

_"¿Qué hago-desuu?"_

-Quedate ahi, no salgas.-Dijo Ran

-Te puedes perder en la niebla.-Añadió Miki

_"Ok"_

-Te vemos al rato, Adios.-Dijo Ran colgando el telefono.

-Bueno, entonces, lo único que tenemos que hacer es esperar a que regrese a casa.- Dijo RAn.

-Oh, no.-Dijo Nagehiko.

-¿Qué sucede?.-Los demás vieron por la ventana un escenario horrible, la niebla no dejaba ver nada, ya no se podían ver las canchas de la escuela.

-Esto es malo.-Dijo Yaya.

-Si Amu esta fuera, corre el riesgo de que algo le pase por no ver.

-Un paso en falso.

-Un hoyo

-O...un carro.

Con cada oración, todo se asustaron y como una corrida de toros, salieron disparados para buscar a Amu, ya iban a pasar la puerta de entrada cuando...

-Altooo!!!.-Exclamó nikaidou-sensei con la palma en alto.

P-profesor tenemos que salir, es algo urgente.-Dijo Tadase.

-Si, es de ¡Vida o muerte!

-Yaya!!!.-Gritaron todos.

-Bueno, solo de vida.

-Me temos que no puedo hacerlo, la niebla es muy densa y no podemos dejar salir a los estudiantes.

-En nombre de los guardianes Yaya exi--

-¡En nombre de NIKAIDOU-SENSEI, señorita Yaya, digo que se vayan a su salón y esperen!.-Dijo señalando hacia los salones.

-P-pero...

Ya no podían hacer nada, no habia salidas. Solo quedaba...rezar.

* * *

PROXIMO CAPITULO: **NUEVO PERSONAJE**


	19. Estrella Fugaz

**ESTRELLA FUGAZ**

Por Fin...hoy aparece el personaje de Kone ^//^ ¡Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

**

**.:MIENTRAS TANTO:. Amu Pov.**

Seguí adentrandome en aquella densa nieble ignorando el hecho de que habia perdido el sentido de hacia adonde caminaba, todo estaba muy callado, pero seguí caminando sin pensar en nada. No podía hacer otra cosa

El Amor, la vida, su sentido...Todo se habia terminado.

Caminé y caminé. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, porque el lugar me parecía igual sin importar cuan lejos fuera. Empecé a temer que estuviera caminando en circulos, pero continue. Al final tropecé con algo, pero no supe donde estaba. Me caí y me quedé allí tendida. Tuve la sensación de que el tiempo transcurría más deprisa de lo que podía percibir ¿Siempre era así el silencio en un día de niebla? Temblé aunque no tenía frio.

Reino el silencio durante mucho tiempo, hasta que oí un ruido. Alguien me gritaba, sonaba sordo, sofocado por la niebla. No identifique la voz. Pensé en responder pero estaba aturdida. Para entonces habián cesado los gritos. Un chirrido de autos me despertó poco despúes. No creí que hubiera llegado a dormirme de verdad. Simplemente me había sumido en un sopor que me impedía pensar, y me aferraba a ese aturdimiento con todas mis fuerzas.

Justo cuando se oía el chirrido del auto, sentí los brazos de alguien a mi alrededor y un golpe de viento en mi rostro en señal de que el desconocido me habia logrado levantar y parecía haber saltado.

Solo escuche un golpe yo habia caído sobre el. Y así me quedé. La llovizna me molestaba un poco. Estaba helada. Fue entonces cuando oí una voz, abrí mis ojos esta vez sonaba la voz más cerca, de seguro perteneciente al desconocido.

-¿Te hirieron?

Supe que las palabras tenían un significado, pero sólo, podía mirar fijamente, desconcertada. Una vez que había llegado a ese punto ¿Qué importancia tenían los significados?

Me ayudó a levantarme, viendo que no podía mantener el equilibrio, me cargó en brazos, no se cuanto tiempo duré así. En mi fuero interno sabía que debía estar asustada por el hecho de que un extraño me llevará a algún sitio, pero no quedaba en mi interior fibra alguna capaz de sentir miedo. No me pareció que hubiera pasado mucho tiempo cuando surgió un profundo murmullo de muchas voces. El extraño freno la marcha conforme nos acercabamos al bullicio.

-¡La tengo!.-Gritó con voz resonante.

El murmullo cesó y despúes volvió a elevarse con más intesidad. Un confuso remolino de rostros empezó a moverse a mi alrededor. La voz del extraño era la única que tenía algún sentido para mi, entre todo ese caos, quizá porque mantenía el oído pegado a contra su pecho.

-No, no creo que este herida.-Le estaba hablando a alguien.

Sentí que algo cambiaba debajo de mi, seguido de la sensación de calor a mi alrededor, una cobija, la gente me rodeaba llevando luces. Parecía una procesión, o un funeral. Cerré los ojos y me quedé dormida.

Abrí los ojos otra vez cuando alguien abría una puerta y me llevo hasta el sofa de una sala.

-Estoy mojada.-Protesté sin energía.

-Eso no importa.-Y entonces comenzó a hablar con alguien más.

-Trae las mantas de mi cama.

-Señorita.-Dijo otra voz diferente. Miré que era un hombre maduro de pelo canoso que se inclinaba hacia mi.

-Soy el doctor Suzushite.-Dijo

-¿Estas herida?.- Permaneció a la espera. Alzó una de sus cejar entrecanas y se profundizaron las arrugas de su frente.

-No estoy herida.-Susurré.

Colocó la cálida mano sobre mi frente y sus dedos presionaron el interior de mi muñeca. Lo vi mover los labios mientras contaba las pulsaciones sin apartar la vista del reloj.

-¿Qué te pasó?.- Me preguntó, me quede helada bajo su mano, sintiendo el pánico en el fondo de mi garganta.

-¿Te perdiste?.-Insistió.

Yo estaba consciente de que había más gente escuchando. Otras voces profundas retumbaban en varios lugares a varios distancias, unas cerca otras lejos. El extraño era el que estaba más cerca y se inclinó para escuchar mi respuesta.

-Si.-Susurré.

-Me perdí.

El doctor asintió con gesto pensativo mientras sus dedos tanteaban cuidadosamente las glándulas debajo de mi mandibula.

-¿Te sientes cansada?.-Preguntó asentí y cerré los ojos obedientemente.

-No creo que tenga algo malo. Solo esta exhausta. Déjela dormir y pongale ropa seca.

Hubo unos crujidos cuando ambos se levantaron del sófa y se pusieron de pie. Tomé la orilla de la cobija con el que me habían tapado y me lo puse encima de la cabeza. A ratos me hundía en la inconsciencia, a ratos me salía de ella. Alcanzé oír como mi desconocido daba las gracias a los voluntarios en voz baja. Estos se marcharon. Sentí sus dedos en mi frente y despúes el peso de otra manta. Oí el chirrido del asiento cuando se instaló el.

Tomo mi cartera del bolsillo de mi pantalón.

-Te llamas...Hinamori Amu.-Dijo el. No dije nada, ni siquiera lo miré a decir verdad no sabía ni como era aquel sujeto.

-Llamaré a tus padres, duerme...Amu.- Me dijo y como por arte de magia me dormí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me rugía el estomago por el hambre, y más cuando sentí el olor de la comida, escuché el sonido del agua cuando se vacía en un vaso. Mi cama se sentía muy rara, mi pijama tambien y entonces fue cuando recordé todo lo que había pasado, abrí mis ojos y me incorporé .

Miré a mi alrededor, no era mi cama, estaba en otra casa y usaba una camisa de botnoes que me quedaba como camison, vi a un chico entrar a la sala de lo que parecía ser una cocina, segun vi, por la puerta de vaiven que dejaba ver ya la mencionada cocina.

Venía con una bandeja en la cual habia pasta de papa con un filete y un vaso de coca cola. Examine al chico, era de cabello gris, semilargo y ojos rojo, parecía un chico de 16 años (N/a: La imagen de como es Shaoran esta en el perfil KONEKO.2099 ahi lo pueden ver) me miró tiernamente y dejó la bandeja en una mesita.

-¿Ya estas mejor?.- Me dijo su voz era muy suave.

-Si...-Dije.

-¿quien eres?.- Añadí.

-Oh, perdoname, me llamo Shaoran Itsuwa, tengo 16 añis fui el que te salvó de ese accidente.-Dijo.

-¿Que accidente? ¿Qué paso?.- Me apresuré a decir.

-Te lo digo mientras comes.- Dijo mirandola comida. En eso escuchó el rugido de mi estomago y me sonroje. Comenzé a comer.

-Veras, lo que paso esque tropezaste en medio de la calle, toda la gente te gritaba diciendoet que te quitaras ¿No los escuchaste?.-Me dijo , los habia oido pero muy leve.

-No muy bien.-Respondí.

-Bueno, el conducto del carro, no te veía ni oía los gritos de la demás gente, entonces corrí y te logré quitar del camino, despúes vimos que no respondias a nada, asi que te traje a mi casa, como puedes ver un doctor te reviso, aparte de cambiarte de ropa.-Dijo señalando la cmisa. Me sonroje al hecho de que yo no me quite la ropa por mi cuenta.

-Por favor, no te ofendas, soy un caballero, sería incapaz de dañar a alguien.- Dijo notando lo que estaba pensando.

-Tu ropa esta en la secadora, por suerte la interior estaba seca.- Dijo

-Muchas Gracias.- Dije tranquilamente. Terminé mi comida. Miré por el gran ventanal que ocupaba toda la sala, aún habia niebla y llovia a cantaros.

-Tus padres vendrán en cuanto acabe este tiempo.- Dijo llevandose la bandeja me levanté y caminé hacia la ventana, me sorprendí no era una casa. era una MANSION!!! me encontraba en el segundo piso , el ventanal tenia vista a todo el terreno, habia albercas, grandes jardines y una cerca rodeandola, era de familia muy rica. Shaoran regresó lo miré.

-¿Esta es tu casa?

-Sip

-¿Y vives tu solo?

-Sip, soy hijo de dos grandes diseñadores de moda, es más, mi madre es la presidente de la revista en donde trabaja tu mamá, debo admitir que mi mamá adora a la tuya, es muy buena con tus tips sobre articulos del hogar.

-Wow!!.- Dije mirando de nuevo por la ventana. Me volté para verlo.

-Muchas gracias por tu amabilidad.

-De nada Amu-chan

Lo miré y me percaté de algo que me hizo mal. Llevaba el mismo uniforme que EL, claro que el no llevaba los cinturones en las piernas, ni las cruzes, solo llevaba un cinturon con piedras transparentes que brillaban, un collarín negro, que llevaba una dije plateado de una estrella y un arte azul en la parte superior de su oreja izquiera. Suspiré mientras el dolor volvía a mi corazón.

-¿Qué sucede Amu-chan?.- Dijo, me impresionó, ya me hablaba con toda confianza.

-Recordé la causa por la cual todo esto sucedió.- Susurré

-Ya sabia que era mentira eso de perderse en la niebla.- Dijo. Sentí como tomaba mi mano y me llevaba al sofa, nos sentamos.

-Tranquila, puedes contarmelo, siempre me han dicho que nos es bueno guardarse las penas.- Me dijo mirandome a los ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mmmm...ya veo, entonces pas eso.- Dijo, ya habian transcurrido una hora desde que le comenzé a contar, excluyendo los detalles de los charas-

-Pues tu mamá tiene razón, el regresará, ya lo verás y esa parte que falta en ti, regresará.-Dijo mirandome con una sonrisa.

-¿Ves que bueno es hablar con alguien?.- Me dijo con tono reconfortante.

-Gracias, tenias razón.- Le respondí en eso el telefono sono.

-Esperame aqui un momento.-Se levanto y ecuche.

-¿Diga? oh! Señora...si, ella esta bien...mmm...ya veo, ok....yo se la llevaré mañana....de nada señora, adios.

Colgó y me miró.

-No se si sea esto bueno para ti.-Me dijo.

-Pero tu madre dice que no podrá venir por ti, ya que no desciende la niebla, y dijo que si le hacia el favor de llevarte mañana a tu casa y le dije que si.

-Oh, ya veo.- No me desanimé, no se porque, tenía ganas de quedarme a conocer más a Shaoran.

-Tu dormiras en la cama, y yo en el sofa.- Dijo estirandose.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh, no! No puedo, esta es tu casa, yo debería dormir en el sofa.-Dije nerviosa moviendo los brazos como loca y sonrojada, me miró y río.

-Ay Amu, que tierna eres.- Me dijo con un tono calmado y feliz a la vez que me encanto.

-Bien ¿quieres desverlarte? Tengo montones de juegos en la planta de arriba de maquinita, mecanicos...-Me sonrió.

En eso nose porque tuve el deseo de preguntarselo.

-Si, me encantaría...mmm oye ¿Ese es tu uniforme?.- Le pregunté.

-Sip ¿Por qué?

-Es que es igual al de EL.-Dije con tono indiferente.

-Ah! Ah!.- Salió corriendo, subiendo las escaleras y un segundo más tarde las bajo.

-Ah, ah, mira...me...fiu... me cambie.-Dijo respirando rapidamente, ya no llevaba el uniforme solo unos pantalones y una camisa, lo miré con ternura, nadie habia hecho eso por mi.

-Shaoran.-Dije dejando salir unas lagrimas era increible estaba siendo muy sensible y atento conmigo.

-Oh, pero no llores, por favor, ¡Vamos!, tengo helado de chocolate ¿quieres?.-Dijo nervioso tratando de hacer que dejase de llorar.

No se porque, con este chico me sentía bien, podía tenerle una suma confianza, como si la conociera de hace mucho, me sentía muy segura con el, habia encontrado mi estrella fugaz, la cual me regalaría un monton de estrellas radiantes.

* * *

**REPITO: Las imagenes para ver como son REN y SHAORAN estan en mi perfil. ByeBYe!!**


	20. DE REGRESO!

**ATENCION: **Despúes de tanto tiempo, pude gracias a una información ANONIMA (jejeje bueno esque fue alguien que me mando un correo pero no esta registrado en fanfiction ) y me dijo quienes eran los que habian puesto la denuncia de la 'supuesta' infracción que hice al disque escribir cosas contra el reglamento, resulta que Kone antes habia escrito un fic lemon de Sailor Moon pero no era original de ella y lo tomo prestado de una pagina web, no crean que lo robo, primero mando un correo al escritor preguntando si podia subirlo, el autor le dijo que si, y ella lo subio, pero ahora resulta que quien sabe quien comenzó a mandar estos mensajes diciendo que se lo habia robado y madre y media (xD) y repito la fuente anonima me dio el nick de quien lo estaba haciendo y yo tambien le meti una denuncia diciendo pues lo que el estaba haciendo y lo mejos muajajaja y yo creo que ya no molestará más, de todos modos muchas gracias por las webs que me mandaron.... pero bueno para no alargarles la historia, ya puedo seguir subiendo los caps, aqui esta la conti del último capitulo.

* * *

**.:AL DIA SIGUIENTE:. "Laboratorio Easter"**

-Bien, Ren, ya sabes el plan, reunes los huevos X y los traes a la compañia ¿ok?.- Dijo el sujeto 1

-Si, si, si, ya entendí, no tienes porque repetirmelo.

-Esque pareces muy dístriado

En eso le recorrió un escalofrio por la espina dorsal,

-¡Vamos! ¿De qué rayos hablas? Estas alucinando

-Bueno....ya vete.

**.:MIENTRAS TANTO:.**

-¡Que horror!.- Dijo Yoru

Ikuto y el caminaban por la banqueta en la avenida principal.

-No me gusta, esta todo mojado.-Añadio esquivando una gota de agua que caía del techo de un local.

-¿Ikuto?

El mencionando caminaba más parecido a un zombi que a un joven (y guapo) humano.

-Oye ¿estas bien?

-Eh?...si ¿Por qué?.- Dijo volviendo en si.

-Te veo muy distraído y pues yo...

Ikuto le lanzó una mirada fulminante pues sabía a donde iba a parar, a cierta chica de ojos ambrinos.

-Bueno y-yo lo que quise decir.

-Yoru

-D-dime

-Callate ¿quieres?.-Dijo dejando atrás a un pequeño gatito muy triste, lo observó y se limito a seguirlo sin decir nada.

-Tengo hambre.-Susurró Ikuto, caminó a una pequeña calle colmada de locales de comida pero, compró unas simples galletas de chocolate, salío comiendoló, el sabor a a chocoloate le recordo al sabor de...

-...de sus labios.-Dijo el rozando sus labios, en aquel momento llegaron a su mente imagenés de ella.

Y no puedo evitarlo, sus labios se curvaron con aquel sentimiento que jamás había muerto, recordó; su sonrojo, sus ojos, su sonrisa, el sabor de sus labios, el aroma de su cabello, la sensación de su piel tersa y blanca, el delicioso sonido de su respiración y sollozos....sollozos...sollozos, lágrimas, tristeza, amargura.

_-Lo prometiste!! Prometiste que no te irías de mi lado!_

Recordó con aquel terrible dolor en su corazón.

-Basta.-Susurró

-_¿Tu no...me....quieres?_

-¡Basta!

-_Ikuto...te amo_

En eso el llavero en su bolsillo comenzó a brillar.

-_Oh, mira es Amu, yo puedo acabar con ella con tal de verte sufrir._

_-Dejala, dejala, dejala._

-Ikuto? Ikuto?

En eso abrió sus ojos, seguía en aquella calle y Yoru estaba a su lado.

-Yor--

-Ikuto!!!.- Escucho alguien gritar detrás de el, se viró, era Tadase y los demás guardianes, su mirada cambio a una fría y dura, los ignoró listo para irse.

-Alto ahi!!!.-Dijo Nagehiko

-¿Qué quieren?.-Dijo de espaldas a ellos.

-No te hagas, Amu, de ella queremos hablar.-Dijo Tadase

-¿Que, con ella?.-Dijo friamente Ikuto

-Ikuto.-Una voz conocida para el...Utau

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?.- Lo miraba con enojo pero en el fondo sabia que se sentía muy triste.

-Eso no te importa.- Le respondió.

-¡SI IMPORTA!.- El se asombró al tono de furia de su pequeña hermana.

-Por que Amu es mi amiga y tu mi hermano los quiero a ambos y no puedo verlos sufrir.-Dijo Utau cambiando a un tono normal.

-Yo no estoy sufriendo.-Mintió dejando sorprendido a varios.

-Estoy segura de que hay algo mal, puedes confiar en mi por fav---

-¡¡BASTA....Utau!!!.- Dijo el mirandolos a todos, con un enojo en su interior.

-Ya no quiero a...-Le dolia el pronunciar su nombre.

-Ya no la quiero ¿ok? Solo porque lo que sucedio esa noche cuando estuvo apunto de morir, no significa que tenga que estar atado a ella.

Era algo incomprensible el oir esas palabras, se quedaron quietos al shock que increiblemente unas cuantas palabras habian provocado.

-Ikuto.-Susurró Utau aún sorprendida.

El rostro de él estaba lleno de dolor y falsedad que el no dejaba ver, los demas locales comenzaron a abrir y la calle comenzó a inundarse de gente y los protagonistas llegaban a perderse entre la gente.

-Creo que es todo, adios.-Dijo caminando, Utau y los guardianes guardaron un silencio melancolico.

-Bueno, tenemos que buscar a Amu, nadie contesta en su casa.-Dijo Tadase.

-Esque la fuerte lluvia logró desengachar algunos cables de teléfono.- añadió Nagehiko

-Amu ¿Donde estas?.-Dijo Utau mirando al cielo.

**.:MIENTRAS TANTO:.**

-Achuu!!!.- Estornudé

-¿tienes frio?.-Dijo Shaoran

-No, no...creo que alguien hablaba de mi....oye ¿estas seguro que es bueno ir a un restaurante?

-Si, ¿Por qué no?

Iban en una camioneta, ya llevaban tiempo afuera.

-Bueno, esque nose....me da cosa.

-Jejejeje ¡Ay amu! Eres muy divertida.

Me sentía muy bien con el, pero sentía que habla algo que no veía de el, algo interior de el, bueno....supongo que es mi imaginación...

-Vamos, ya llegamos.- Dijo Shaoran

Bajamos, estabamos en la avenida principal, llegamos a una calle repleta de locales de comida, paramos en la entrada de aquella calle.

-¿y bien? ¿Qué te apetece? ¿Comida china? ¿pizzas? ¿Hamburgesas? ¿tacos?.-Dijo señalando en el orden.

-Mmmm....nose ¡Ya se! ¡Pizza! ADoto la pizza.-De pronto sentí algo, como un golpe en mi pecho como una sensación conocida pero, no recuerdo.

Caminamos juntos hasta el local, pedimos nuestra comida y disfrutamos del momento.

**.:AFUERA:.**

-Cielos, con tanta comida y tantos huevos por robar ya me dio hambre jejeje.- Dijo Ren mirando a toda la gente caminar, tranquilamente sin saber lo que les esperaba.

**.:MIENTRAS TANTO:.**

-¿Estas segura Ran?.-Dijo Yaya con los demás corriendo con las charas amuleto.

-Si, estoy segura de que Amu esta por aqui.- Dijo Ran

-Amu-chan!!!.- Dijo MIki

-Amu chan ¿Donde estas?.-Dijo Suu

-Amu!!!.-Decía Tadase

-Pero...si estamos de nuevo en la avenida principal.-Dijo Nagehiko.

* * *

-Bien, que comienze la diversión.-Dijo Ren

Tomó su dije y este comenzó a brillar.

-Esta en algunos de esos locales.-Dijo Utau

-Ahi!.-Dijeron las charas, pero todos se confundieron ya que cada una señalaba a un lugar diferente.

-Muy bien.-Susurró Ren, alzandó sus manos tomando su poder.

-Alto!!!.-Gritó y todos se detuvieron.

-¿Que sucede aqui?.-Dijeron los guardianes viendo a todos callados y quietos.

-Son huevos X.-Dijo Utau

**.:MIENTRAS:.**

-Mesero ¡La cuenta!...¿M-mesero?.-Dijo Shaoran viendo a todos quietos.

_-Esto es obra de ren.-_Pensé

En eso el huevo de todos salió y Ren se elevó en los aires.

-Miren!.-Dijo Yaya

Los huevos comenzaron a juntarse.

-Ahora puedo sentir la presencia de amu ¡Vamos!.- DIjo Ran y las otras 2 la siguieron

-¡Esperen!.- DIjo Tadase

-Ah! Con que los guardianes estan aqui.-Dijo Ren

-Amu chan!!!.-Dijeron las chicas.

-R-ran!¿Ran?.-Dijo Amy las charas se estrellaron en su cara.

-¿Qué rayos les pasa? ¿Por qué no tienen ciudado? Deberian de...

-_Oh, oh.-_Pensé.

Miré a mi lado, Shaoran nos veía increiblemente quieto

-Eto...

En eso el ventanal del restaurante se rompió por un remolino de huevos X

-¿Pero que es esto?.-Gritó Shaoran.

-_Un momento, si ya salieron los huevos ¿porque shaoran sigue consciente?_

Ya no habia tiempo.

-¡Ran!

-Chara Nari Amuleto Heart!

Salí fuera aún con la mirada sorprendida de mi amigo Shaoran.

-Ren, ya basta!!!.-Grité, el mencionando se detuvo.

!!!.-Dijeron los demás con sus cambios de personalidad.

-Amigos!!!.-Dije sonriente.

-Ay no! Cursilerias no! por favor!.-Dijo ren con energía X me lanzó de nuevo al restaurante.

Doblando la esquina llegaba corriendo Ikuto con su cambio de personalidad.

-¡Ustedes tambien!.-Dijo haciendo el mismo ataque, Utau logró contratacar.

-¡Utau!

-¡Ikuto!.-Dijo Utau sorprendida de verlo.

Mientras comenzaba una dura batalla, yo trataba de levantarme.

-¿Shaoran?.-Dije, miré a todos lados, ya no estaba, en mi mente aún seguía la incognita de saber porque no salio su huevo de corazón pero me me sentí sola..

-Pero claro, como iba a seguir conmigo.-Dije con tristeza.

-Despúes de lo que vio no querrá hablarme...-Dije

-Vamos, eso es todo lo que tienes?!.-Gritó Ren, lo observé.

-Ya...ya no importa, tengo que ayudarlos.-Dije levantandomé, miré rapidamente, Yaya mantenía a Ren sujeto con sus patitos y las cuerdas de Rima, los huevos volaban como locos, evitando ser atrapados por los demás...Salí...

Tomé mi Humpty Lock

-Corazón negativo, localizado...

-Amu?.-Susurro Ikuto

-Mejor me voy de aqui.-Dijo Ren

-Abrir Corazón!!.-El rayo de luz me elevó, pero ciertos recuerdos dolorosos hicieron que el rayo acabará pronto, los huevos se dividieron la mitad se limpio pero, la otra mitad quedo negativa y siguiendo a Ren.

Los pocos huevos volvieron a sus dueños, mire a tomos los huevos, en eso me encontré con esos ojos color zafiro, que me miraban friamente pero con una pizca e asombro. Me distrajo las voces de mis compañeros que venían a mi pero en eso, sentí algo como la presencia de alguien como una fuente que derrochaba energía y en eso...

-¡¡¡AMU-CHIII!!!!.-Los brazos de Shaoran me rodearon el cuello.

-¿¡S-shaoran?!

Todo mundo se quedo en shock

-¡Que kawaii te ves!!!.- Me dijo

-Eres una heroína muy linda!!!

Y comenzó a sacar su celular para sacarme fotos, yo me quede sorprendida...¿Esa persona era Shaoran? Se parecía más a un niño pequeño.

-El color rosa se ve perfecto contigo

El shaoran aquel era quien emanaba esa energía eso significa que habia dejado al descubierto su verdadera personalidad, eso mismo me ocurria a mi cuando Ran, Miki o Suu hacia un cambio de personalidad conmigo.

Mientras yo me moría de pena, mis mejillas al rojo vivo estaban mientras un chico no para de tomarme fotos.

-Amu...¿Quien es el?.-Dijo Tadase

Shaoran permanecía sonriente como un niño enganchado de mi cuello.

-Bueno, yo....ejeje ñ__ñ'

-Veo que no pierdes tu tiempo.-Su voz rompió todo el ambiente, ahi estaba Ikuto, me miró friamente y dio un salto llegando al techo de un local.

-Dejalo, es solo un idiota.-Dijo Shaoran al ver mi tristeza.

-¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!.-Ikuto ahora se encontraba frente a mi y shaoran.

-Lo que escuchaste minino.

-Mira, pedazo de animal yo...

-¿Pedazo de animal? Mira quien habla orejon.-Dijo Shaoran señalando las orejas de Ikuto y este enfurecido se dio media vuelta

-Para que pierdo el tiempo con niños.-Dijo el

-Bueno al menos somos más jovenes

Me di cuenta de que tenía la intención de regresar pero se limitó a saltar quedando fuera de nuestro alcanzé.

-Y bueno....-Dijo Yaya

-¿Quién dijiste que era el?.-Dijo Tadase

-Oh, tambien son super heroes.-Exclamó Shaoran lanzandoseles para tomarle mas fotos.

-Oye Shaoran ¿Donde estabas cuando estaba dentro del local no te vi?.-Le pregunté

-Tal vez estaba inconsciente Amu.-Dijo Rima

-Si, todo mundo estaba en el suelo.-Dijo Utau

-Eso es lo raro, Shaoran estaba bien.

-¿¿Que??

-Oh! una pequeña piccasa posa para mi!.-Dijo Shaoran viendo a Miki

-Yo? Una piccasa!!!.-Dijo siendo engatuzada por esas palabras y posando.

-O estoy loca o juraría que Shaoran puede ver a las charas.-Dijo Ran

-¡Eeeeh!


	21. Sin Huevo

**SIN HUEVO**

¡Que onda! Jejejejeje de regreso (otra vez ^^') Bueno por fin se término ese examen, bueno de hecho nunca lo pusieron, supongo que los lectores que son de México sabrán todo este rollo de las balaceras en el país, mi ciudad esta en la lista de las más peligrosas por este tema U__U y pues ya es un peligro salir a la calle, por tanto se suspendieron montones de eventos de todo tipo (Hasta la feria T__T) entre esos eventos tambien se suspendieron clases y pues...ya se imaginaran. Bueno el chiste es que por fin podré regresar a mi fic TuT...DISFRUTENLO

* * *

-Esto si que es raro.-Dijo Amu apoyando su cabeza sobre una mano.

-Nunca me había topado con alguien así.-Añadió Tadase.

Todos miramos a Shaoran que juagaba alegremente con las charas que se divertían.

-Tiene que haber una explicación razonable.-Dijo Nagehiko tomando un sorbo de la malteada que acaba de comprar, estabamos en el parque en una mini-tienda de malteadas.

-A ver, hay que analizar, el nunca a tenido un chara y jamás a conocido a otro que tenga uno...bueno, ahora te conoce a ti, amu pero...si que es raro...-Miré indiferentemene el cielo con nubes naranjas anunciando la llegada de la noche, Ikuto...

Suspiré cansada... Junto conmigo tan solo estaban Tadase y Nagehiko.

-Y...¿Si es del lado opuesto?.-Dijo Tadase con un fondo diciendo "ENEMIGO!!!"

-No, no creo.-Dijimos despreocupados.

-Quien tal vez y con el tiempo lo sabremos.-Dije, mirando ahora a mi nuevo amigo.

A lo lejos escuchamos el sonido del reloj anunciando las 6 de la tarde, Shaoran vino hacia nosotros.

-Amu, es hora de irnos, prometí a tu madre llevarte a casa sana y salva...y eso voy a hacer.-Le sonreí, pronto me despedí de mis amigos mientras caminabamos hacia la camioneta, las charas revoloteaban a mi alrededor mientras charlaban con él, de reojo los observaba si, tenia muchas preguntas que hacerle a l joven pero no era momento...

-Sabes.-Dijo el peliplateado.

-¿Qué?

-Me gustaria tener un chara.-Dijo mirando a las mías con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo es que nacen?.-Me preguntó, recordé como me convertí en Joker y pieza fundamental en los guardianes pero nunca me fue respondida claramente la primera pregunta que hice ¿Qué son los charas?

-Pues, es un concepto muy complicado, a pesar de tener varios no logró entenderlo.-Dije con una gotita y un brazo en mi nuca.

-Mmm...ya veo.-Dijo volviendo la vista al camino.

-Oye, ese Ren ¿Qué se trae con los huevos de los demás?.-Preguntó cambiando su semblante a uno serio.

En unos momentos ya estabamos camino a casa.

-¡Será desgraciado!.-Exclamó el al terminar mi relato.

-Por eso, mis amigos y yo nos estamos encargando de ello.-Respondí.

-Bueno, pues, yo también ayudare.-Me tomo de las manos con los ojos iluminados.

-Eh?, pero este tipo de peleas son peligrosas.-Dije

-No importa, yo tampoco puedo dejar que manipulen de esa manera los sueños de los niños.-Dijo con una mirada seria, me sorprendió su actitud...aún faltaban cosas que descubrir sobre el chico misterioso.

A minutos salimos de ese tema y comenzamos otro.

-Oye, en verdad ¿Es tan complicado el crear un chara?.-Me preguntó.

-Se supone que los charas son tu esencia tu verdadero yo...

-¡ay! ¿Pues cuantas personalidades tienes?.-Dijo viendo revolotear a las charas.

-OYE!

-Ejem, bueno, dime ¿Tu qué quieres ser de grande?.-Pregunté.

-Mmm...no lo se, me fascina la pintura, me gustaría viajar por todo el mundo y plasmar los más bellos paisajes.

-Es un sueño muy lindo.-Dije.

-Lose, pero, no creo lograrlo.

En ese momento sentí una brisa helada tan fría que podría cortar a cualquiera y era proveniente de el...

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pues porque...nose, tan solo siento...que me falta algo...en mi corazón...no me siento capaz.-Era impresionante el cambio de estado, cabizbaja la mirada perdida y una voz suave.

En el fondo creí reconocer aquél comportamiento, lo había visto miles de veces pero, en aquel momento me era imposible verlo con claridad...

-Llegamos a casa.-Susurraron las charas entrando por la puerta.

-¡AMU CHAN!.-Mis padres y ami se abalancearon sobre mi abrazandome por las piernas como niños chiquitos y cascadas de lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿P-pero, que les pasa?.-Dije sonrojada.

-Te extrañabamos *snif*.- Sonreí de medio lado, abrazé a mis padres y cargué con ternura a mi hermanita.

-Perdonenme por haberlos preocupado no fue mi intencion.-Dije.

Mis padres volvieron a abrazarme más calmados.

-No te preocupes, lo único importante es que estas bien.-Sonreí con ternura y hundí mi cabeza en la camisa de mi madre conteniendo las lágrimas de felicidad pero, a la vez de tristeza.

-¡QUE HERMOSA ESCENA!.-Exclamó Shaoran TuT

Con el celular comenzó a tomar fotos como loco.

-Waa! Espera!!

**.:ESPERE UN MOMENTO POR FAVOR:.**

-Disculpen mi atrevimiento, no me pude controlar.-En un segundo estabamos todos tomando una taza de té.

-no hay problema ñ__ñ.-Respondí.

-¡Así que tu eres el hijo de la presidenta ¡Es un honor!.-Dijo mi madre con una sonrisa colocando sobre la mesa un plato de pastelillos.

-Oh no!, el placer es mio, mi madre comenta que ustede es una joya para la revista.-Los ojos de mi madre se iluminaron (literalmente)

-Oh! Que gusto me da oir eso JoJOJOJOJOJOJ

-Mamá calmate porfavor.-Susurré.

**.:AL RATO:.**

-Muchas gracias, Shaoran.-Dijo mi madre en la puerta junto con los demás integrantes de mi familia.

-No hay de que señora, fue un placer conocer a su hija, es una chica muy linda.-Me sonrojé con el comentario y la mirada de ternura que tenia el sobre mi.

El salió camino a su camioneta roja.

-¡Amu! Doy gracias por conocerte, te llamo después, te invitare a todos LADOS =).-Dijo antes de subir a su auto y arrancar, lo despedí con una sonrisa.

-Ah! Que agradable es ese muchacho.-Dijo mi papá.

-Es indicado para cuidar de mi pequeña hija.-Dijo sobando mi rostro como si fuese una estatua.

-¡Papá! ¡QUE RAYOS QUIERES DECIR CON ESO!

Mi mamá lo golpeó con el periodico.

-Papa, ese tipo de comentarios no se dicen.-Dijo enfada, vaya, realmente que extrañana estar en mi casa.

Subí a mi habitación

-Ese chico si que es extraño.-Dijo Miki, gemí como respuesta.

-Es obvio ese comportamiento.-Dijo ran con mirada pensante.

-Si, yo tambien lo pude notar.-Respondí colocando mi chaleco sobre el respaldo de mi silla, me recosté sobre mi cama con los brazos detrás de mi cabeza.

-El... no tiene un huevo del corazón...

**.:EN EASTER:.**

-Bien hecho Ren!

El mencionado permanecia con su pose habitual recargado en la pared con la mirada perdida.

-Este si que es una buena pesca de huevos, espero que en las proximas lo hagas igual y mejor.-Dijeron los tres cientificos metiendo los huevos en un contenedor.

Ren no dijo nada sus pensamientos estaban perdidos. Uno de los cientificos se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué te pasa? no estas alegre? El jefe no nos regañara hoy.

-¿Regañara?, no me metas en tus problemas.-Dijo Ren con tono presuntuoso.

-OYE!.

Pensaba en el encuentro que tuvo con los guardianes y la pelirosa, no era común que ella se debilitara en tan corto tiempo durante una batalla, algo andaba mal y estaba seguro que tenia que ver con un llavero en forma de X...

Suspiró saliendo del laboratorio.


	22. Insomnio

-Aaaayy no puedo creerlo, con todo lo que hicimos este día, el jefe podría hasta darnos un adelanto.-Giraban los tres sujetos llenos de felicidad

-Si, un adelanto a la salida hahahahaha.-Interrumpio la ilusion Ren

-¿Tu que sabes mocoso?.-Dijeron

Ren solo dio hizo una mueca &salio del lugar camino a lo que para el era el lugar donde le gustaba mucho pensar, se fue a la parte más alta del edificio &se sentó a observar el paisaje. No se sentía conforme con lo que veía, no tenía esa sensación que cualquiera tendría al ver algo bello, el no podía decir que el cielo se veía hermoso, no porque no lo fuera, sino porque no lo sentía, no sentía el placer del viento sobre su rostro, comenzó a soñar despierto, tratando de encontrar por enésima vez la respuesta a todo eso, ¿Por qué no se sentía conforme? Había algo fuera de el, algo que no encontraba, pero el sabía que técnicamente todo estaba en orden así que no tenía ni la más remota idea lo que pudiera ser.

De repente comenzó a sentir ese dolor de pecho de nuevo.

-¿Otra vez?.-Masculló entre dientes, llevándose una mano a su pecho para tratar de apaciguar el dolor.

Era algo que siempre le pasaba, claro, el nunca lo comentaba, para el todos los demás parecían unos pelmazos pero había muchas cosas que el desconocía de si mismo, el sabía el porque lo habían creado, cual era su fin en esta compañía, la captura de los huevos X, si lo pensaba mas detenidamente era lo único que le cambiaba el animo, le gustaba de cierta manera hacerlo, pero después de hacerlo siempre se presentaba aquel vacío, el mismo que ahora sentía en su pecho &que no lo dejaba respirar.

-¿Qué es lo que me falta? ¿Quién soy?

Cansado de tanto pensar, bajo de aquel imponente edificio, los guardias del lugar lo vieron desconcertados sin embargo no impidieron que se fuera. Bajó cabizbaja las escaleras principales que daban hacía la calle de la ciudad, levantó su mirada al cielo &suspiró con mucha fatiga. Metió sus manos a los pantalones negros que llevaba &comenzó a caminar, de un momento a otro su forma cambio, veía cada detalle que ocurría a su alrededor, contemplaba las personas que pasaban a su lado, muchas personas (en su mayoría mujeres) también contemplaban su figura, que ante los demás era muy atractiva, desconcertado veía las miradas coquetas de varías chicas que a su lado pasaban, no entendía que era lo que hacían, el no estaba haciendo nada, solo; caminar &nada mas. Otra cosa que agregaría a su lista de cosas inexplicables, salio más de la zona de la ciudad para llegar a calles mas tranquilas, su olfato (que no era nada malo) alcanzó a percibir un aroma muy dulce, que hasta cierto punto lo empalagaba pero que era muy atractivo, lo siguió hasta llegar a donde veía tan exquisita fragancia, delante de él había un vidrio con unas letras adornadas que decía: KOHAKU'S CHOCOLATE.

Como un niño pego sus manos al vidrio para intentar ver que había en el interior solo veía a varias personas entre ellas niños que escogían entre montones de cajas de colores, decoradas con moños, vi en el estante el chocolate en diferentes formas, había conminado, con bombones, chispitas, de todo.

-¿También te gustan los chocolates?.- Ren logró salir de sus pensamientos ya que una voz chillona lo distrajo, miro hacía abajo &se encontró con una niña risueña de cabellos cafés de dos coletas &un vestido color rosa pálido de mangas cortas.

-Ammmm... nunca he probado uno.-Dijo volviendo su vista a la tienda pensando que la niña se iría.

-Que lástima... son muy deliciosos.- Se colocó justo a su lado en la misma posición, con sus manitas sobre el vidrio, después de un momento de silencio habló Ren.

-¿Por qué les gusta tanto?.-Dijo inocentemente sin ver a la chiquilla, que pensó con detenimiento su respuesta.

-Pues... porque trae la felicidad a muchas personas.

-¿Felicidad?.-Dijo el joven volteando a verla mas interesado.

-Si, mi mami dice que el chocolate es símbolo de dulzura, cuando una persona se siente triste o estrada, como por ejemplo mi papá, mamá le lleva un bombon cubierto de chocolate &mi papi se pone feliz de nuevo.-Terminó de decir con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro que dejo sorprendido al niño.

-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir. ¡Ah por cierto!...-El la miró mientras la pequeña buscaba dentro de los bolsillos del vestido, al final logro sacar un pequeño chocolate envuelto en papel dorado que brillaba.

-Tómalo, te traerá la felicidad.

Ren titubeo pero al final recibió aquel regalo, es un segundo la niña salió corriendo para perderse entre la gente.

-¿La felicidad?.-Se quedó mirando el objeto que tenia en sus manos, parpadeo varias veces antes de introducir el dulce en su bolsillo.

Siguió su caminata con una nueva incógnita que inundaba su mente, si bien el nunca ha sabido lo que es la felicidad, ni nada por el estilo. Desecho esos pensamientos antes de que el dolor de cabeza volviera, sabía que si pensaba mucho en el tema pasaría de nuevo. Entro a un pequeño parque, observó que en su mayoría estaba ocupado por muchas familias, sin querer toparse con ellas se fue por otro camino, caminó sin rumbo.

No llevaba mucho tiempo haciendo todo este proyecto de los huevos X pero los recuerdos que tenía de cuando fue 'creado' casi se habían desvanecido por completo. Encontró un lugar donde poder sentarse sin que nadie lo encontrara y/o molestara, se recostó para cerrar inutilmente los ojos, desde que 'nació' el nunca había podido dormir, por alguna extraña razón no lo lograba, el sabía que era para mantener energías &reponerse pero el no dormía &aún así siempre tenía muchas fuerzas, por lo mismo era algo inimaginable para el lo que era el; soñar.

¿Qué es soñar?

Según sabía era lo que tenían las personas, como imágenes dentro de su cabeza que parecen reales, esta idea le era incompleta porque seguía sin entender muy bien.

-Dios... que dificil ser yo.- Resopló con aires de grandeza.

-Haha, si ganara 1O centavos por cada vez que escuchó eso, sería rico.

Ren abrió sus ojos para encontrarse delante de un joven de platinados &ojos rojos.

-Si yo ganara 1O centavos por cada persona que me ha molestado este día también sería rico.-Dijo volviéndose a recostar, pero esta vez de lado dándole la espalda al joven.

-Hehe, me llamo Shaoran, me pareces familiar ¿te conozco de alguna parte?

¿Shaoran? Mmmm... me parece familiar ese nombre.

Ren se levantó &se giró para verlo

¡Ah! Ya se quien es, es uno de los mocosos de parte de Amu.

-No lo creo.-Dijo con una sonrisa llena de malicia e hipocresía.

-Mmm... ya veo, pero dime ¿cuál es tu nombre?.-La verdad esque para la aparencia de aquel joven tenía una actitud muy infantil.

-Amm.. me llamo Ren.

Shaoran levantó una ceja inspeccionandolo.

-Me recuerdas a un tipo que me cae mal, &a mis amigos también.

-¿No me digas?.-Dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-¡Si! Es un engreído...

-Oh, ya veo...

-Si, pero bueno no hay que recordar lo amargo en este día, es muy lindo ¿no crees? lo árboles hoy en día están en todo su esplendor.

Por un momento muy pequeño Ren olvidó todo &se puso a observar el paisaje.

-Es tan inspirador, siento como si provocará algo dentro de mi

Ren en ese momento pudo sentir el viento, recorrer su cuerpo, sintió a la perfección una hoja que caía sobre su cabello &pareciera que sus ojos habían cambiado, inhalo el aire puro para después cerrar sus ojos &al final exhalar.

-Si, muy hermoso.-El joven estaba sorprendido de lo que estaba diciendo ¿Qué era eso que sentía? ¿Qué era esa tranquilidad que invadía su ser? ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Tenía algo que ver con el joven que lo estaba acompañando?

Retiró de el aquellos pensamientos absurdos &se levantó bruscamente.

-¿Ya te vas?.-Dijo Shaoran.

-Basta de pláticas, ya tengo suficiente, tampoco voy a dejar que me insultes.

-¿Eh?

Ren estiro su mano.

-Me quedaré con tu huevo.-Dijo sonriendo friamente.

Shaoran se había dado cuenta ya muy tarde &se levantó asustado.

¡Ahora! Se grito mentalmente Ren.

Pero de repente un dolor insoportable lo tomo de improvisto, su pecho estaba ardiendo &cayó rendido al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Shaoran en si no era mala persona así que se agacho preocupado.

-¿Oye que te pasa? ¡Resiste!

Ren lo miró a los ojos, de repente dio vueltas su cabeza, tenía mucho vértigo &en un momento cerró los ojos esperando que se le pasará, pero en eso volvió a sentir la tranquilidad de hace unos momentos, abrió los ojos exaltado, no estaba ya en el parque, se encontraba en un ¿patio? si, eso era. Además de que era el patio de una casa, observó a su alrededor.

-Siento, que ya he estado aqui antes...-Susurró

-¡Wow!.-Escuchó exclamar tras de sí, se giro para ver a un pequeño niño sentado en el pasto, &que en sus manos tenía un...

-Un huevo de corazón.-Se dijo Ren, al parecer la criatura no lo podía ver, a pesar de que Ren se acercó lo suficiente para ver más detalladamente al niño. Se sorprendió tanto al ver que era un niño de cabellos platinados &ojos del color del fuego.

-¿Shaoran?.-Se dijo Ren, pero de una manera muy diferente, es como si el siempre hubiera sabido ese nombre, de toda la vida.

-Este es mi regalo, de seguro viene de Kami, ¡ah! Que felicidad en mi cumpleaños numero 12 &me ha entregado... ammm, un huevo. Pero ¿de que? será un pollito, o un conejito, espera, los conejitos no vienen de los huevos.-Se dijo.

A pesar de tener los 12 años aparentaba unos 7, era bastante bajito ®ordito.;

-Mmm bueno no importa, estoy muy feliz &a la vez ansioso porque se que dentro de ti, lindo huevito, debe haber maravilloso &sino tan solo me encontrare con una yema &una clara -.-

El niño se paro &comenzó a caminar en círculos.

-Pero, necesitas un nombre, un nombre fuerte, de caracter, de hombre.-Se dijo muy orgulloso

-...¿pero cual?

Ren no pudo dejar escapar un bufido mientras tenía una gotita en la cabeza.

-¡Ah ya se! Te llamaras...

En ese momento el dolor del pecho regresó &toda aquella escena se desvaneció en un segundo, dejando a Ren sumido en una infinita obscuridad

¿Qué es lo que me esta pasando?

Abrió sus ojos totalmente asustado, &con la respiración agitada, pegó un brinco.

Cuando se tranquilizo se dio cuenta de que estaba recostado sobre un sofá, cubierto con una manta en una gran sala.

-¿Donde... estoy?.-Se dijo mirando alrededor.

-Vaya, al fin has despertado.

-¿Shaoran?


End file.
